Remnants of the Sith
by King-Naberius
Summary: With the Death of the Sith Triumvarite on Malachor V, the Sith and their Empire fell apart, either by the hands of the republic, or by themselves. With nothing left, the remaining Sith went into exile, never to be seen again. Now, stranded in a new galaxy, unknown to them, they shall try and survive the horrors of their new home, and rebuild what they have lost. (DISC)
1. Prologue: Fall of a power

_**Looking for** **Beta Reader...**_

 _ **Grammar fixed**_

"Hi" Normal Speech.

 _'Hi'_ Normal Thought.

 **"Hi"** Demonic/Empowered Speech

 **Prologue - Fall of a Power**

They've lost everything

The Sith Academy on Korriban and the Trayus Academy on Malachor V, to the Deaths of those in the Sith Triumvirate and the continued deaths of many surviving Sith, as they senselessly slaughter one another for power.

After many years of Ruling an empire; from the days of the Original Sith Empire on Korriban to their exile into the unknown parts of the galaxy to recuperate their strength so that they shall rise again, and rise again they did as they established themselves back into their rightful place in the galaxy. Years of war against the Old Republic and the Jedi Order has granted them, the Sith vast territory from the Republic and after a Cold stalemate between the two factions, they've once again gone to war against themselves, like children fighting one another.

Their childish squabble was put down, however, when the Eternal Empire came and left both the Sith Empire and the Old Republic in ruins, forcing them to submit to the might of the Eternal Throne, only to be freed once more from their oppression, before resuming their childish squabbles against the Old Republic.

Now, after all of this, after everything that they, the Sith have been through

Their end has come

Not by the hands of either the Republic or Jedi, but by their own selves

A petty and unfortunate end to the Sith and their empire and everything that they've built up towards, and because of this, the Republic is able to conquer the many sectors of space that once belonged to the Sith

Soon, they will be nothing but a distant memory before they will be forgotten by many but _barely_ remembered by the few.

Before the burning Citadel on the city of Kass of Dromund Kass stood three Sith; one much older Sith and two young Sith younglings; with one being older than the other one. The older Sith wore a hood, obscuring his face while the two Sithlings did not, and thus revealed their face to the world to see. The older Sithling had black hair with tints of red in his hair and brown eyes while the younger person has brown hair and green eyes.

"What do we do now?" The older sibling asked the older Sith, looking at him. The older man sighed. It was a question he'd rather avoid answering

"My lord!" shouted a voice.

The older man turned his head to see a man clad in black armour running towards him along with some more men clad in armour armed with various ranged weapons

"Where's Lord Brutus?" The man asked the older man

"He didn't make it Commander" he replied "Slain by the Jedi and their Republic troops"

The Commander stood there, registering what he had heard from the older Sith.

"Then you are in Command then, Lord Darius" The Commander spoke

"So it seems" Darius answered. "What is the status of our forces?"

"We barely have anything left" The Commander reported before sighing "Out of the many ships at our usual disposal only 3 Harrower-Class, 1 Terminus-Class and Centurion-Class, and 4 Gage-Class Ships remain, and less than 500 troops, as well as equipment, are all that is left of our forces"

"The Republic made sure to erase what remains of the Sith" Darius mused "But not good enough... How did the ships survive? I thought they were all but destroyed?"

"They all are" Answered the Commander "I... gave the order for them to jump into Hyperspace to avoid the fighting and to jump back to the Republic's back, sorry if I disobeyed orders..." The Commander looked down, not wanting to face the sith's anger, however to his surprise Darius chuckled

"No, it would have seemed that you have saved us because of your quick decision and thinking, but a little too late for our flanking force, don't you think?"

"They've been ambushed when they got into position sir, we've lost half of what we usual had as our flanking force"

"It is alright Commander," Darius told him "Now I want our troops, whoever is left, to immediately go to the I want your troops to go to the Temple and collect any remaining Holocrons and pieces of knowledge that remain of the sith and take them to the transports"

"Yes sir, and what do we do next after?" The Commander then asked Darius. Darius sighed. There's no escaping the question this time.

"We cannot stay here. I was given Details by Brutus himself to go to a place unknown by many"

"And where is that my Lord?"

"A new start" Darius answered "A place for us to recuperate our losses, brief your men about the situation, as soon as we're done, we are never coming back here, until the time has come to"

The Commander nodded as he and his men went off to do what they were commanded too. Darius looked at the burning citadel one last time before getting the two Sithlings up on their feet and followed the Commander to his dropship. Soon across the planet, people were being evacuated off from Dromund Kass and after a long while, Dromund Kaas is but an empty and abandoned place; the haunting reminder of the Sith's once powerful and mighty selves, and their failure.

A day later, after travelling to Malachor V, the place of defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, Darius commission for the retrieval of other Sith artefacts that remain on Malachor as well as broadcasting a message to all remaining Sith alive on the emergency channel to come to Malachor V, in the hopes of a new start, somewhere that the Republic nor the Jedi can ever discover them. Soon after, fleets upon fleets of ships soon began to arrive at Malachor V. The remnants of Sith lords and followers from across the once large galactic territories that was once called Imperial Space; Begeren, Kalsunor, Ziost, Savek and much more flocked to Malachor V.

It wasn't long till the Republic soon caught wind of an amassing of Imperial Fleets and ships on Malachor V, and as soon as they did they immediately immobilised their fleet, led and supported by some Jedi. However when they did arrive there...

They were simply gone.

 **End**

 **3954BBY** \- Sith Remnant of Darth Brutus destroyed by Republic forces. Survivors fleed to Space over Malachor V. Sith Remnant of Ziost and Mirial join Darius. Darth Darius gathered more friends and allies; Mandalorians, Kaminoans, Twi'Leks etc. Darth Darius discovers the Hyperion Highway, described by Darth Brutus. Sith Remnant jumps into Hyperspace through Hyperion Highway.

 **5** **00** **.M41 =** Sith Remnant arrive in the **Tremerus System** of the **Veiled Region.** Tremerus. **Tremerus Prime** made the new Capital of the New Sith Empire. Sith Empire discover the **Drochar System.** Space Dwarves Stronghold discovered on **Drochar V**. Sith Empire allies with the Dwarves of Drochar V; Clan Hammerforge. Darth Darius trains new generation of Sith

 **5** **02.** **M41=** **Yvan System,** **Andarian System** and **Lunaria System** discovered and claimed by Sith Empire. Institute of Imperial Arnaments founded on Tremerus III as well as the Institute of Imperial Science and Technology. Terraforming Technology achieved by Institute of Imperial Science and Technology; First tests of Terraforming sucessful on Yvan Minor; World now has lush Jungle climate. **Navaria System** discovered as well as another Space Dwarf Stronghold; Sith Empire allies with Dwarves of Navaria; Clan Firebreakers. Darth Darius cryofreezes **Darth** **Karna** and **Darth Chandra**. Kaminoan contigent begins cloning procedure for Clone Army of the Sith. Other Imperial Institutes founded

 **5** **05.** **M41 =** **Solgaria System discovered.** **Darth** **Ulkrit** along with few other Sith warriors attempt to sieze power from Darth Darius; **Last Sith Civil War begins** ; Darth Darius victorious after 3 years of conflict. Darth Ulkrit and his followers were executed. Necrons first encountered on Varuk; the fourth planet in the Solgaria system. First Necro-Sith wars begin.

 **5** **0** **8** **.M41 =** Darth Darius becomes sick. First Necro-Sith War Ends. **Felgra System** discovered. Imperial Institute of Imperial Arnaments create new weapons, Vehicles, Droids and Starships for Sith Empire. Railgun Technology discovered by abandoned Demiurg vessel. **Oberion System** and **Sunaria System** discovered. Darth Darius unfreezes Darth Karna and Chandra and finishes their training before having to freeze them again.

 **5** **10.M41 =** Darth Darius hands over Leadership of Sith Empire to **Darth Xion**. **Zarakuul System discovered.** Necrons awaken on Sunaria IV; **Necro-Sith Conflict** begins; Ends with Sith Victory. Darth Darius dies. Darth Julius attempts to usurp power; **Sith Feud Conflict** begins; ends with Xion being victorious, further attempts to usurp power are quelled. Dwarf fleet of Clan Angar allies with Sith Empire.

 **5** **28.M41 =** Chaos Legions **(Blood Wolves, Crimson Raiders, Crystal Wyvern** and **Company of Pain)** invade Solgaria, Lunaria and Zarakuul systems; Chaos-Sith Wars begin. Crystal Wyvern legion destroyed at Battle of Lunaria II. Company of Pain destroyed at space battle of Solgaria. Blood wolves raid Zarakuul Prime and Minor. Blood Wolves finally defeated at Battle of Zarakuul Minor's moon; Orchus.

 **5** **29.M41=** **Foresworn Legion** enters fray; Invades Navaria Prime. Crimson Raiders defeated at Battle of Solgaria Prime. Foresworn Legion driven out at Battle of Navaria; Chaos-Sith Wars finally over. Ork Waagh! Invades Sunaria IV. Orks defeated at Siege of Sunaria IV. Darth Xion commission for construction of 2nd Star Forge. Darth Xion unfreezes Karna and Chandra and begins training them, per instructions left by Darius. Karna and Chandra cryofreezed once again.

 **5** **38.M41 =** Darth Xion hands leadership to **Darth Lupus.** Darth Xion dies. Darth Lupus finishes 2nd Star Forge. **Felgaria System discovered.**

 **5** **52.M41 =** A Dark Eldar fleet attempts to sack Termerus Prime but was defeated by Darth Lupus, remaining Dark Eldar flee system. 5th Expedition Fleet launched into Segmentum Empire discovered as well as the Tau Enclave and The Imperium of Man, but Darth Lupus choose not to reveal themselves but in time they shall. Darth Lupus continues training for Karna and Chandra before putting them into Cryofreeze again. Black Hole Technology accidentally discovered by Lucius Archimedes, during experimentations for a project.

 **5** **61.M41 =** Darth Lupus begins construction on new Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer. Darth Lupus hands Leadership to **Darth Naberius**. Darth Lupus went with 10th Expedition Fleet to the Segmentum Obscuros, they were never heard from again. Executor-Class Star destroyer completed. Darth Archimedes (Cassius Archimedes is born)

 **5** **82.M41 =** Necrons invade the Solgaria System. Second Necro-Sith Wars begin. Solgaria III desolated by Necrons. Conflict spread to Lunaria and Sunaria as other Necron forces arrive. Necrons on Solgaria driven out. Darth Archimedes dies, his son Caspar Archimedes (Darth Rezar) is born.

 **5** **85** **.M41 =** During final battle of the second battle of Sunaria IV, Darth Naberius was killed by Necron Lord, but suceeded in defeating the Necrons on Sunaria IV. **Darth Cosmos** takes on Sith Leadership. Darth Cosmos leads Sith Army against Ork-Infested planet of **Grimoire System,** **Grimoire Crusade begins**

 **5** **8** **6** **.M41 =** Grimoire Crusade Ends. **Valkaria System** Discovered. Masque of Midnight Sorrow along with Dark Eldar Pirates raids Drochar III.

 **5** **97** **.M41 =** Darth Cosmos dies. **Darth Drakos** takes mantle. Ork Waagh invades Drochar system. Ork-Sith Wars begin

 **5** **99.M41 = Ork-Sith Wars over.** Darth Rezar learns and discovers Force Leech.

 **6** **2** **9.M41 =** **Darth Drakos** dies. **Darth Percival** takes the mantle. construction begins on World Devastators. Tazareah, a Dark Eldar becomes the first Dark Eldar Sith Lady

 **6** **38.M41 =** Darth Percival launches campaign against Dragon Blood Legion on **Grigoria System.** Grigoria taken from Chaos Warband. world Devastators complete. Work begins on Starkiller base.

 **6** **69** **.M41** Darth Percival frees the young Karna and Chandra from their Cryosleep. Percival hands Sith Leadership to Karna. Karna launched raids on outskirts of The Imperium. Karna gets into Contact with a small force of Tau. Sith Empire comes across Tyranids (Hive Fleet Ragnarok). **Tyrannic-Sith Wars** begin. The **Masque of the Shattering Mind** allies with Sith Empire. Sith Percival dies due to poisoning by his apprentice Circe.

 **6** **75** **.M41 =** Tyrannic-Sith Wars over.

 **Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a Warhammer x Star wars crossover story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Looking for Beta Reader...**

 **This is a combination of all the nuggets of chapters that I did.**

 **Just to let you all know, I have changed a few things on the Chronology of Events part in the prologue so check out that one, also I'm not 100% of an expert of the Warhammer 40k universe, I only know some of the events that happened, so if there seemed to be a historical mistake, please correct me on that.**

 **Oh, and just to let you know, that the New Sith Empire is situated on the South-Eastern part of the Veiled Regions. Just wanted to clear that up about their Location**

"Hi" Normal Speech.

 _'Hi'_ Normal Thought.

 **"Hi"** Demonic/Empowered Speech

 **Chapter 1 - Re-emergence**

The Grigoria System.

A System located on the south-eastern outskirt part of the Veiled Region.

It is a System that wasn't unexplored by the Imperium of Man thanks to the status of the Veiled Regions being that it is a vast unmapped and uncharted part of the Imperium, due to its vast dense Nebulas and newborn stars that suffer from waves of radiation alongside discarded stellar matter whilst being cloaked in stellar dust.

It serves a perfect place for hideouts, like the Orks, who made perfect use of the Region's features for their hideouts and bases.

It also served a good purpose for the Sith Remnant, who are now called the New Sith Empire, or the Sith Empire for short. The Veiled Region served well for the Remnant as it helped masked their presence from the majority of the vast unknown galaxy that they now call home.

The Grigoria System as mentioned before was once a base of operations for the Ork Space Pirate SkarSnappa and his soon to be Ork Waagh Armada, but his dream for a good Waagh did not come into frutations as suddenly out of nowhere the Sith Empire appeared and destroyed the Ork Captain's dream. A battle raged on both the planet of Gigoria VII's orbit and on the planet's surface, and in the end the Ork lost everything, including his own life.

Now the Planet of Grigoria VII, as well as its other planets in the system, now belongs to the New Sith Empire and its ever expanding territory in the Veiled Regions.

High above Grigoria VII in orbit was a large Fleet of ships belonging to that of the New Sith Empire. The Fleet consisted of 5 of the new **Harrower-Class Dreadnaughts** , which pack more firepower, are more larger and have more space capacity than the original Harrower-Class Dreadnaught. 3 of the **Venator-Class Star Destroyers,** which had a little bit more armor and weapon systems than that of the old Venator-Class Star Destroyers, but haven't lost its role as a multi-purpose role craft due to the slight small changes, and acting as the Capital Ship of this fleet was 1 Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer, the largest Starship that the Sith Empire could construct.

Aboard the Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer, or better known as The **_Calamity,_** looking through the large viewing window of the Bridge stood a young man with black hair with tints of red in his hair and brown eyes. He wore black and red armoured robes.

This young man, is Darth Karna, the 8th Sith Emperor of the New Sith Empire, the apprentice to Darth Darius, who had him and his little sister cryofreezed, so that he and his sister would have a better future for the both of them. Now, here he is, no longer was he the young 8 year old child that watched the Sith Citadel on Dromund Kass burned but now a 20 year old Sith Warrior, who is a very skilled combatant in both the force and with his lightsaber, just like his sister.

"My Lord" said a voice behind the young emperor. Karna glanced behind him to see his Clone commander; Gawain walking up towards him. Gawain wore the standard Phase II clone armor of the Clones, which is white and black with the symbol of a black sword on his shoulder, signifying that he belongs to the 77th Imperial Legion or the "Darksabers" as they were called due to the fact that the entire legion uses energy blades, thus receiving the name, and his helmet had macro-binoculars attached to it.

"What is it, Commander?" Karna asked him.

"Our Drone detected a warp energy signature from the neighboring System. It seemed to belong to that of the Orks"

Karna sighed "I thought they had enough already"

"Orks never get tired sir" Gawain answered, handing him the datapad "Especially for a good fight as we learnt from our battled with them. Anyways, they were seen thanks to our drone to be jumping somewhere. The Drone latched onto their hull before they left, and got their co-ordinates"

Inperial Drones don't just scout out new territories and enemy positions for the Sith Empire, rather they can also attach themselves onto the hull of an enemy's ship and can either hack their systems to gather information or deal major damage to their systems. Courtesy of the Institute of Imperial Armaments.

"Whats their destination?" Karna asked the clone commander

"It seems that they are headed to an Eldar Maiden World in the Aranis system" He answered Karna.

Karna pondered at this information, weighing his options. "Would it hurt the security of this frontier world to send an Executor, a Venator and 2 Harrowers to defend an Eldar Maiden world, Commander?"

"I don't see why not" Gawain replied him, shaking his head "Besides the planetary defenses are enough to defend this world as well as the garrison"

"Then set course for The Arenis System" Karna ordered him

"Sir yes sir!" Gawain saluted as he went off and gave out the order. Soon the **_Calamity,_** accompamied by a Venator and two Harrower jumped into Hyperspace.

 **Biel-Tan**

Deep within Biel-Tan, sitting in front of the Shrine of Khaine meditating, sat the current Farseer of the Eldar of Biel-Tan, Macha. She suddenly opened her eyes as she sensed two physic emanation; a strong one and one that she could not comprehend. She closed her eyes and concentrated onto the two emanations.

The first emanation, the strong one, was a malevolent force of rage and anger, clearly identifiable to the Eldar Farseer as the Orks. Concentrating more on the Emanation, she could see that they were headed towards Arina IV in the Arenis System.

Arina IV, located in the Arenis System is the 4th planet of the Arenis System and is part of the Eranus Sector. Arina IV serves as an agriculture world, producing food to help feed the remaining eldar. It is also an Exodite world.

Exodite worlds, to the Eldar of Biel-Tan are crucial parts of their plan to rebuild their fallen Eldar empire. These worlds are their staging grounds, and they guard them fiercely and and jealously, slaughtering those that would dare take them away from them, and that is what she will do.

She then concentrated onto the second emanation, the faint one, but to her surprise she couldn't see anything. No matter how hard she tried she could not even catch a simple glimpse of this second emanation.

Not wanting to waste too much time as a planet is in dire peril, she sent a psychic summons to Warlock Tellurin to come to her presence.

After a while, Mauryon arrived and said. "You sent for me, Your Eminence?"

"Please, Mauryon there's no need for formalities when we are alone, I have have told you of this" Macha spoke softly "But there is no time for talk at this moment. An Ork force is currenlty heading towards Arina IV, one of our Exodite worlds"

From beneath his helmet, Mauryon gritted his teeth "Orks dare to make a bold move on our Exodite worlds?"

"So it would seem" Macha said "I want a strike force prepared to deal with the Ork threat when they arrive. We'll crush them for daring to do something like this"

"And they shall, Farseer Macha" Mauryon nodded "What kind of a force is headed?"

"A small Ork Armada; a battleship, two cruisers and an escort ship"

"Strange that a small ork armada would decide to attack, especially with a force like that, however they are Orks, they are not smart sometimes"

"So it would seem" Macha said "But there is something strange about the ork fleet"

"What is?"

"That it is damaged, as if it has seen battle recently, but now is not the time to be speaking of such things, Mauryon prepare the Strike force immediately!"

Mauryon nodded "Yes, Your Eminence"

Meanwhile, on the Calamity...

"So you let the Orks escape? Darth Xalek?" Karna was speaking to one of his Sith Warriors; Darth Xalek through a Holo Communicator on board the Calamity.

"Sorry, Emperor Karna" Darth Xalek apologized "But that Ork captain used one of his asteroid ships as a shield while he fixed his damn engines during the battle

"Could you not send out a bombing run to finish the Ork Captain?" Questioned Karna

"Not if there was too much flak fire Emp" Xalek replied.

"Haven't I told you to not call me Emperor?" Karna said

"Nope! Never will, Never stop!" Xalel replied ethusiatically, making Karna sigh "Besides, Its more fun anyways!"

"More fun than slaughtering an entire Imperial ship? While singing Hide and Seek?"

"Yep!"

"How are you not in Therapy for your crazed mind, Xalek, I will never know. Maybe I should have put you there" Karna muttered that last part to himself

"So, need any assistance?" Xalek asked Karna

"No thanks. My troops got it anyways, besides I have an Executor" Karna said smugly

"And I have an Assertor!" Xalek shot back with a frown

"That is nothing compared to an Executor" Karna shot back, smirking "Now good day!" With that he cut off the communication line to Xalek

"Admiral, how long till we reach our destination?" Karna asked the Admiral

"In Nearly 5 minutes general" The Admiral told him

Karna nodded as he opened up the communications to Gawain.

"Commander, is the troops ready?"

"All set sir" Gawain told him "Thorn's men too"

"Good, once we breach a hole in their formation your gonna have to quickly fly in and help the Eldar forces on the ground"

"Roger that sir!"

 **Meanwhile on Ork Flagship**

"Dem Damn Imperial Scum'z!" The Ork Kaptain of the Ork Battleship, GorRippa cursed "De've destroyed my ships! Now we'zed forzed to Run!"

"What we do now Boss!?" GorRippa's lieutenant asked

"Now we go raid differant world!" GorRippa declared "I'ze dezided on the Eldar World!"

"But boss!" his Ork Lieutenant exclaimed, "Wouldn't da pointy ears respond?"

"Of courz the'za will!" GorRippa said "Wich is why I called in a few more Boyz for the Fun! More Boyz mean more Pointy ears! And More Pointy Ears meanz more smashing and fighting!"

"Haha! Yez! More Fighting!"

"WAAAGH!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Arinus IV

An Eldar Exodite World in the Arenis System. The world served as an agriculture world to help feed the remaining eldar that are still alive for the past millenia, for many years after the fall of the once mighty Interstellar Empire.

Now, on this day the peaceful and calm Exodite world will burn.

It was the Orks, out of the three that arrived first to the planet. Meeting no resistance in space, they were quick to begin launching their fighta planes and teleporting the ork troops onto the planet's surface. Once they were on the ground, the Ork boyz, along with Fighta plane support would begin enacting Chaos and destruction to everything in their path.

The Exodite Garrison was quick to act against the Orks. Their Ranger squads made short work of the Ork boyz from a distance while small Dire Avengers squads and Vyper jetbikes finished off the Ork boyz, but as the more elite and better Orks were dropped off, the garrison began to find it more difficult to defend their position. They were soon starting to feel overwhelmed as they fell one by one; One Dire Avenger pelted a group of Ork boyz with his Shuriken catapult before being knocked down by an Arrd Boy; a more tougher version of the standard Ork Boy. The Eldar Warrior attempted to get up only to be met with a chain axe to his face. Off in the distance, a Vyper bike manouvered past some Shoota Boyz and was coming around to shoot them behind their back, only for a lucky Loota boy armed with a rocket to luckily shoot the hoverbike down.

Then, to their hearts content, reinforcements from Craftworld Biel-Tan arrived, led by Mauryon and Macha herself, bringing in more Eldar Forces to help stop the Orks from advancing. Kaptain GorRippa, who was busy cutting an Eldar Ranger in half horizontally with his chain claw saw the newly fresh eldar forces, and grinned. All is according to plan.

The Ork and Eldar forces clashed against one another, both forces stubborn in their objective. For the Orks to claim this world, and the Eldar to Defend it. The Orks were beginning to lose this one, clearly so that GorRippa had to send forward his Bomba Squiggs and Killa Kans, but even so the Eldar held fast. But that quickly changed however when GorRippa's reinforcements arrived from Warp Space, bringing about freshly new waves of Ork boyz and War machines.

"Hahahaha! Datz Right! Move up dem War trucks! And da Battle Wagon! Hahaha!" GorRippa laughed, watching his war machines and ork boyz advance forwards "Teach da Eldar a lezzon!"

"Farseer Macha!" Cried a Warp Spider, talking to Macha through the comms whilst fighting in the frontlines "We are beginning to be overrun! The Orks have increased in number!"

"Hold on!" Macha told the Warp Spider "Reinforcements is on the way" She turned to Mauryon, who was slashing his way through some Rocket Boyz who managed to get behind two squads of Dark Reaper. "Mauryon! Get some troops to the front! Now! I'll call in more reinforcements from the craftworld!"

Mauryon nodded as he motioned for some Swooping Hawks, Dire Avengers and Howling Banshees to follow him to the front.

"The Ork threat seems to be more of a threat than we thought" Macha muttered, jamming her spear into an Ork's neck.

"They seem so, Farseer Macha" Alyndra, a Howling Banshee Exarch answered, looking at the frontlines "They are beginning to become one"

"Then allow me to help"

Macha after hearing that, turned around, her spear ready only to be met with an Imperial Drone; the same Imperial Drone that latched onto the Ork Kaptain's hull. The drone settled down onto the ground as it began transforming into a large holo communicator. Soon the image of Darth Karna appeared, but this time he was wearing a sith helmet.

Macha stared at the cloaked figure "Who are you?" She asked him

"Greetings, honorable Eldar, I am Darth Karna" Karna introduced himself, his helmet distorting his voice "And I am here to help"

"And Why should we trust you!?" Macha shot back, clearly showing her distrust to Karna "When you Mon'Kaigh would rather see us burn!"

"Would you rather see your Exodite World burn?" KarnaQuestioned her "Or would you see it saved, and a hundred Eldar souls here saved too?"

"Anyways, I am here to help, whether you like it or not" Karna told her "Just, have your brethren stay clear of the frontlines"

Outer-space

The moment that Karna cut communication with Macha, his fleet had come out of Hyperspace. To the Orks still stationed on the large barges of scrap, they were never expecting a 19 Kilometer ship to suddenly appear out of no where along with some more ships, or the fact that all 120 turbolasers and all of the smaller guns are all aiming at the first battle barge in site and range.

The only thing those Orks on that battle barge would see is a massive storm of Turbolaser fire as it ripped the small barge apart. The Orks were quick to respond aa they turned the rest of their ships to face the new ships that had entered the system.

"Launch all fighters Admiral" Karna ordered the Admiral "Have the Bombers be armed with Seismic Charge, just in case they made them hunk of junks out of asteroids"

"Yes General" The Admiral nodded

Soon the starships began launching their fighters; from the new Supremacy-Class starfighters and Extinction-Class Bombers , to the Alpha-3 Nimbus or the V-wing starfighter as it is more easily called, and the new TIE-Strikers, but they are few in numbers due to them being still tested on. In less than a minute, the Starfighters swarmed onto the Ork barges; their laser cannons doing damage onto the hulls of the ship, not surprising since they were built out of scrap

The Ork barges responded by firing their flak cannons and other guns at the Sith Starfighters, but couldn't shoot most of them down due to their immense speed.

An Extinction-Class Bomber dropped a seismic charge near a Savage Gunship. The charge exploded, emitting a seismic blast wave, obliterating the Gunship.

"There's a hole in their rigid formation" The Admiral pointed out

"I see that," Karna said. He Activated his communicator "Commander Gawain, go now!"

"Yes, sir!" Commander Gawain replied. He then contacted the other gunships to launch, in which they did.

Planet's surface"Boss! Boss!" An Ork Nob shouted to GorRippa as he ran up to the Ork Kaptain

"What iz it! Ya gob!" GorRippa shouted to the Ork Nob

"Boss! Da Imperial Boyz! Dey'za here!"

"What!" GorRippa shouted in anger "How dey get herez!"

"Boyz!" GorRippa Addressed his troops "Get your choppa and shootas ready! We'z got a new fight coming our way!"

"Farseer Macha, there in the distance!" Mauryon said, pointing at something approaching them fast from a distance over the large lake next to their battlesite. Macha looked out into the distance and saw in the distance strangly shaped fighters heading towards them

"Deza here!" GorRippa shouted out, his shout could be heard even by Macha "Dem Sith Hummies are here! Get da Gunz ready!"

Macha looked on as the Ork surged forward towards the shoreline of the lake "Its them"

"Who?" Mauryon asked Macha

Meanwhile rapidly approaching the Ork/Eldar lines was an entire squadron of TIE/Strikers heading towards them. Leading the squadron was a Clone Pilot by the name of Ace.

"Go straight at them!" Ace said to his fellow Pilots "Let's teach them who's a better pilot!"

"Roger that!" said another Clone pilot named Jericho

"Were with ya brother!" Kozmo said too

In response to the incoming Strikers, some Ork Fighta jets turned their attention to the incoming starfighters and attempted to go toe-to-toe with the Sith starfighters. But a thing to note, is that the TIE/Fighter is an experimental air superiority fighter, meaning that it performs well in in-atmospheric conditions meaning in other words it fights a lot better inside a planet atmosphere.

And not surprising since the Orks have crappy planes, to begin with, the Ork Fighta planes were reduced to smouldering dust and scrap. but despite their crappy design, they do make it up for their immense firepower. They shot back at the speedy. more nimble TIE/Strikers, damaging some and even knocking down one out right of the sky with a well aimed shot to the cockpit.

The Orks on the ground also began firing at them, shooting their rockets and their heavy guns at the TIE/Strikers but due to their superior speed, they werent able to shoot any of them down. Some TIE/Strikers went ahead and shot some of the Ork's war machines like the Killa Kan and some Looted Tanks and War Wagons, reducing them to smoldering wrecks. While some other TIE/Strikers, which were modified to also act as bombers came in next and bombed the frontlines, blowing away alot of Orks in the process. No Eldar were hurt as they were smart to pull back.

Then as soon as the TIE/Strikers finished their runs, the Sith Gunships; which were LAAT Gunships arrived. They fired off some rockets, killing more Orks before landing in front of the Eldar troops. The doors of the Gunships opened up as Squads of Clone troopers began pouring out of the gunships and began firing their blasters at the Orks.

"Go! Go! Go!" Gawain ordered his men, leading the charge against the inorganized and disorientated Ork ranks. His men followed the Clone Commander as they began pushing the Orks back.

"They don't seem to belong to the Imperium" Mauryon stated, looking at the white and black Clones fighting the Orks. He was confused as were the other Eldar "Whats going on Farseer?"

"Someone is helping us with this fight" Macha told him "And as much as I want to know who he is we need to go assist our temporary allies"

Mauryon nodded as he ordered the Dire Avengers, Dark Reapers, Howling Banshees and many other Warrior Aspects to move up and support their new but mysterious allies.

GorRippa gave out a loud cry of WAAAGH! As he led the ork charge against the Charging Eldar/Sith forces. The Clones stopped a few meters from them as they continued to fire as the eldar surged forward past them and at the ranks of the Orks, giving them supporting fire. Just before the Orks and Eldar could meet in combat, the TIE/Strikers bomber variants came back round again for another short bombing demolishing the Ork lines once more, breaking their momentum as the now weakened Ork lines soon cracked down to the more stronger Eldar offensive momentum.

A Howling Banshee stabbed and slashed her way through the Ork ranks before she was pushed down to the ground by an Ork Shoota boy. Just as the Ork was gonna pelt her with bullets, she was saved by a nearby clone who pelted the Ork with blaster bolts before the Ork dropped dead. While at another part of the frontline some Clones armed with Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon stopped a full-on charge of Orks, who tried to get into close quarters.

"Rocket Boyz!" GorRippa ordered, motioning for a large contingent of Rocket Boyz to fly up and attack from the air. The Rocket Boyz gave a loud battle cry as they shot up into the air.

"Incoming!" Gawain shouted, pointing to the Ork Rocket Boyz. Soon, every Clone armed with a form of Heavy Blaster or Blaster Cannon aimed their weapons up at the Rocket Boyz, and began peppering them with their shots, taking out as many Orks as possible. Some Dire Avengers and Dark Reapers even helped out the clones as they aimed their weapons at the Rocket Boyz.

Seeing his attack fail, GorRippa led out an angry and frustrated cry as he led his remaining orks into battle. GorRippa smack his large chain axe at a Clone Trooper before hacking the weapon at some Swopping Hawks, butchering them. It was then that he looked up and noticed a large black shuttle coming down from the air and landing a few feet behind the eldar and clone infantry. He growled as he knew who might be here.

The shuttle door of the shuttle opened as Darth Karna stepped out of the shuttle, accompanied by two Death Troopers, each flanking his left and right.

Growling once again, he took his axe out of the head of a Howling Banshee, he motioned for his remaining Nobz to follow him.

"My Lord, enemy heading towards us," The Death Trooper to his left told Karna, pointing to GorRippa and some Nobz heading towards them. Despite the Death Trooper's helmet distorting their own voices, Karna is able to understand him.

"I see that," Karna said, using the force to get his Lightsaber into his hand. The two Death Troopers aimed their guns at the charging orks and with deadly accuracy and rate of fire, managed to snipe out many of them before they could reach them. 3 Orks managed to get close to Karna and when they were gonna strike the Sith Emperor down, He activated his Lightsaber, and with swiftness, he cut down the first Nob that reached him before he cut down the second Nob. The remaining Nob attempted to wack him with his mace, but Karna simply sliced the weapon in half before proceeding to cut the Nob in half.

"Sith Scum!" GorRippa shouted out, charging towards Karna. This got the attention of Macha, who watched as the Ork Boss charged up to the masked man. With a loud cry he heaved his battle axe and slammed it down at Karna, who just sidestepped out of the way. Karna dodged the following swings of the Ork Kaptain's weapon before cutting the weapon in half with his lightsaber. This intrigued Macha, who had never seen something like that happening before.

"Grrr, damn you and you cheap pointy glowing stick!" GorRippa cursed, throwing away his ruined weapon.

"Glad to make a lasting impression, Mr. Ork" Karna mocked sarcastically with a bow. GorRippa attempted to punch the Sith but Karna wasn't letting that happen as he cut the Ork's hand off making GorRippa cry out in slight pain. Taking out another Lightsaber; A Crossguard Lightsaber, he activated the blade and slashed the Ork's abdomen with both blades, shredding and scorching the ork's abdomen with scorch marks, and with a final swing he cut the Ork's throat, killing the Kaptain and ending his life. Before the Ork's body would slump down dead however, Karna force pushed the dead corpse all the way to the remaining Ork forces, making them panic and routing them completely.

"Go on" Karna ordered his Death Troopers "Make sure no one else dies" The Troopers nodded as they went off and joined the others in the clean up operation.

Karna sighed as he deactivated both his Lightsabers and placed them back onto his sides. He then glanced to his left, where Macha was approaching him aling with Mauryon and some more other eldar. Once they were in range of hearing his voice he told them

"Well, guess you want answers now, don't you?"

 **End**

 **So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Let me know if I made a mistake somewhere or anything.**

 **Oh, and just to let you know as well.**

• **Sith Empire will take part in the Kauruva Campaign**.

• **Sith Empire also take part during the events of Dawn of War II and III.**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Chapter for Remnant of the Sith** **hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Still Looking for a Beta Reader for my story. If you want to be, PM me. Also if you want your Custom Renegade Chapter to appear in this story, Pm me as well.**

 _Chapter 2 - Negotiations_

"So you are the one named Darth Karna?" Macha asked Karna. She looks with suspicion and wariness at the masked man that stood in front of her flanked by tall soldiers in black armour. She could guess that they do not hail from the Imperium as their uniform do not match any Imperium soldier she had never. Seen Karna nodded in response

"Yes, I am Darth Karna, Emperor of the Sith Empire" Karna introduced himself. Macha raised an eyebrow in question

"Sith Empire?"

"Its a place in the Veiled Regions" Karna explained. Mauryon scoffed, as did the Exarch of the Howling Banshees

"Such a place is impossible" the Exarch of the Howling Banshee said "He lies. Who knows it is an Imperium trap"

Karna's yellow sith eyes glared at the Exarch, who glared back with equal ferocity. "Don't, comapre us to those Fanatics" said Karna "You wouldn't like facing us now? Since you lack numbers? Eldar?"

"Enough Alyndra" Macha told her, motioning for her to stand down "Please"

Alyndra glared back at Karna, who smirked back. Alyndra growled as she stand down.

"But such a place is impossible to inhabit" said Macha, repeating the question spoken by Alyndra "The Necrons inhabit most of the Veiled Regions, Colonisation of the place would be impossible"

"Many of them have been put to sleep, Farseer" Karna told her "We struggled, but we prevailed to topple the many dynasties that hide in the Veiled Regions. Many tried to rise once more, but we were prepared for their return, and thanks to their fall we made ourselves a home"

"But wouldn't you be afraid of their return?"

"Maybe. But we'll be prepared though" Karna also told her "But at least we can have fun seeing how their Gauss Weapons work"

"You would try and duplicate the weapons of the Necrontyr?" Macha questioned, looking at him in disbelief. Is this human gone mad? Have they lost their mind? Do they not realise that attempts at such a thing have only risen to failure? Karna shrugged in response

"Heck yeah, Rezar has already has most of the tech cracked down anyways, well not the weapon, but the technology used to create the weapons function. No, I wasn't talking about Living Metal that makes a Necron and its weapon" Karna corrected Macha, who had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for misunderstanding you"

"Its fine" Karna waved his hand "We all get confused sometimes"

As Karna and Macha talked to each other, Commander Gawain approached Karna, his helmet off showing his bald face and blue eyes to the world.

"General" Karna addressed the Clone Commander, who saluted "Status report?"

"20 deaths, 30 wounded" Gawain told Karna, who nodded in response "Ork's managed to flank us during the battle with their makeshift bikes and their firepower en mass"

"Typical for Ork tactics" Macha scoffed

"Yes, but they make it up for their numbers, resourcefulness and surprises" Karna told her "Whoever knows what an Ork has managed to build, it'll have a surprise packed with it". Karna then turned back to the Commander "Load the wounded onto the gunships, and start moving the troops back onto the **_Calamity_** as well"

"Yes sir" Gawain obeyed, putting back on his helmet and jogged back to his men

"Now, where were we?" Karna said, resuming his conversation with Macha "Oh yeah, our talk"

"Where do you even come from?" Macha questioned curiously "I know you said you are not from this galaxy, and that had me wondering about it"

"We are" Karna began "We exiled ourselves from our own home and moved here. It was a struggle as first the Necrons tried to wipe us, The Sith, the last ones of our order from the face of this new galaxy. But we prevailed, and we had peace, until Chaos came along. We won at the cost of nearly being defeated by them. Peace happened, and from our conflict we adapted and learned, and thanks to this we were able to drive an Ork Waaagh from our systems and then the invading Necrons of the Kyra and Agdagath Dynasties, years later"

"Interesting" Macha mused "And you survived all those invasions?"

"We believe that the only way if we are to survive, is to adapt and evolve our might" Karna answered her question once again "With the Necrons, we aquired Disintegration Technology, not that we could replicate their Gauss Tech, Still working on that. With the Forces of Chaos, an awareness of the Imperium's technology despite it being corrupt, and the Orks, well the only thing we got from the Orks was their scraps"

Macha hummed quietly at the information given to her. Karna and his Sith Empire do not seem to pose much of a threat, well maybe to those that dare attack them, but maybe she can take advantage of something like this?

"If your thinking about taking advantage of us" Karna clicked his teeth annoyed "Then you can forget it"

"How can you-!" Macha stared at Karna alarmed, but Karna cut her off

"how can I? Why Force-Read your mind of course? Its an Ability that I trained for when I was a young Sithling"

Sithling? Force? Now this brought new questions to Macha's head

"The Force?"

"Its like the Warp but not evil tainted" Karna told her "And Sithling is a reference use to address younger generation of the Sith Order"

Before Macha could question further, a Webway portal opened in front of them, getting their attention. From the portal, a eldar man appeared from the webway gate accompanied by four Warp Spiders

"Autarch Kyre!" spoke Macha, surprised at his arrival, along with Alyndra and Mauryon, who were also surprised.

"Farseer Macha" Kyre addressed her, looking sternly at her "You have gone beyond yourself here"

"Autarch! One of our Exodite World's was under attack! If we didn't do anything then we would have lost it!"

"I know, Farseer" Kyre spoke "And it was an honourable decision, but you should have brought this up to the Seer council next time, rash decisions would lead to unbearable mistakes, don't you agree Farseer?"

"Of course Autarch" Macha nodded.

Kyre then looked at Karna

"And you are the Mon'Kaigh that has aided the defence of our Exodite world?"

Karna nodded "Yes, and you are-"

"None of your concern" Kyre responded, cutting him off "But you have my graditude for aiding us"

"Right..." Karna said, a bit angry at the arrogant nature of this Eldar. "So why are you here?" Karna asked.

"You will show Autarch Kyre some respect!" A Warp Spider spoke angrily, stepping forward. The Death Trooper on Karna's left raised his rifle at the Eldar Warp Spider, prompting his fellow brothers into their battle stance. Karna gave the genetically enhanced trooper a hard stare, forcing the trooper to stand down.

"And what are you going to do, Eldar?" Karna spoke calmly "Surely, you don't realise you endanger your dying race by threatening the Leader of an Empire do you?"

The Warp Spider growled in seething anger. Kyre gave a stern glance at the Warp Spider, who backed off and stepped back.

"I know" responded Karna "Read about your history from your "Darker" Counterparts"

"You know of our past?"

"Yes. Took a damn while to translate but was worth it" He told him. It was all a lie. How he actually know of the Eldar's history was verbally told to him, due to his own curiosity about the race, by Salaine Mors, a Dark Eldar Archon, who told him much about the Eldar race and its history.

Kyre nodded

"I see"

He then asked Karna another question.

"Why do it" Kyre questioned, "Why to forsake your Emperor and help us?"

"Autarch Kyre" Macha began "They're not part of-"

"What do you mean?" Karna said, sounding quite offended "We're not part of the Imperium. We are the Sith Empire! And I am its Emperor"

"Emperor" said Kyre "And you lead your own empire? One that is differant to the Imperium"

"We are not part of the Imperium" Karna said once again "Meaning that we have no ties to the Imperium of man. Farseer can explain that information to you"

Just as Kyre was about to ask Macha that exact same question, a Clone Captain approached Karna

"General" The Captain said, gaining his attention "Lord Rezar and Lordess Chandra is on the line"

"Tell them that I'll be there" Karna told the Captain, who nodded in response. He went off to do what he was ordered to

"Would you excuse me, Autarch" Karna said, turning and beginning to walk off "I have something to address to"

Kyre, Macha and the other Eldar watched as Karna was picked up by a Gunship before it flew up into the air.

"Now Farseer" Kyre began, looking at Macha "You have some explaining to do"

 **END**

 **So what do you think? Good? Or bad? Tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Your reviews help me know what I might be doing wrong or give me some insight on certain things. Anyways, seeya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Still looking for Beta reader...**

 **Also don't forget to Pm me your Oc Renegade Chapter, if you want your chapter to be featured in this story**

 _Chapter 3 -_ _Darth_ _Rezar_

 **Back on the Calamity**

"My Lord" Commander Gawain addressing his Emperor with a bow. He was waiting for him outside the door to the his private quarter "Lord Rezar is waiting for you via hologram"

"Thank you, Commander" Karna thanked the commander, who nodded and left without another word. Karna entered his private quarters, where he was met with the holo-image of Darth Rezar, a close friend of Karna.

Rezar is a young man, a year younger than Karna. He stood at a height of 5'10 and has brown hair and red eyes. He wore sith marauder armour over a black sith robe.

Darth Rezar, or just Rezar is the head of the Institute of Science and Technology, and also the Science Division; a special Imperial Legion that specialises in analysing enemy technology and weaponry in the hopes of mimicking said technology for both domestic and militaristic uses. The Division, or better known as " _ **The** **Savants**_ " by many, was established by Rezar's great grandfather, Henry Ulrick, who was also known as Darth Tesla, after the First Necro-Sith War in the hopes of creating weapons to counter any other threat, if said threat would appear or re-emerge again, like the Necrons. The Savants had created many new military models and weapons from the **_TIE/Striker,_** which was recently introduced during the Necron Resurgence on Lunaria III and the **NanoSwarm** introduced during the Chaos-Sith Wars as a means of disposing and decomposing both dead corpses and getting into Chaos Space Marine armor and wreck havoc from with by ripping through the flesh inside the Power Armor.

"Rezar" Karna addressed his friend with a smile.

Rezar smiled back "Nice to see ya Karna" Rezar responded, "I heard that Xaleth had let some Ork's escape and seeing as your near to their target, you just defeated I presume?"

Karna nodded "Yep, now we are cleaning up the mess"

"Nice" Rezar then asked "Have you also heard of our Dark Eldar Ally? The Kabal of the Sundering Blade?"

Karna nodded, a serious look on his face "I know, they plan to betray us by assassinating me"

"Yeah, and they have the Kabal of the Wicked Heart to help them"

"Guess we'll have to teach them a lesson, again, a lot," Karna told Rezar, who nodded. Karna then asked Rezar "So how goes the Weapon's construction?"

"It's going well" Rezar began "We are nearly finished with the Weapon, it was a pain, converting an entire planet into a weapon? Come on now man that took us 30 years"

"It a lot of work" Karna responded "But It was worth it, don't you think?"

Rezar nodded "Yeah, and thanks to the many stars that are present in the region we have alot of ammo to go with, but now we need a target for testing, I'm having my boys look at potential targets that we can have a shot at"

Karna hummed as he thought of something before suggesting "How about the planet of Drakaani?"

"The Daemon World of Khorne?" Rezar said thinking about Karna's descision "I know the Daemons there can do weird science defying stuff there, but theres nothing that they can do to stop a gigantic laser beam headed towards them"

"True," said Karna. "So how goes the new TIE models?"

"Going well," Rezar said happily "Have new Designs being manufactured and tested, can't wait to see my work in action en mass!"

Karna chuckled at his friend's antics. Rezar was always addicted with his science and his technology, and had a knack for said stuff, including learning new Technological advances of other races in this known galaxy.

"You'll get to see your toys in action soon enough," Karna told the giddy Scientist "After you see if nothing is wrong with them and such"

"Yeah, yeah" Rezar waved his hand. "I know"

Whilst Rezar and Karna were talking, The Holo-image of Commander Thorn appeared beside Rezar's Image. Thorn was dressed in his Phase II Shock Trooper Armor.

"My lord" Thorn addressed Karna "We have finished sweeping the Orks from the planet"

"Good," said Karna "Now begin to vacate the planet, Commander"

"Yes sir," Thorn said before he cut off the communications. As soon as Thorn left, The Admiral appeared as well

"Lord Karna, Salaine Morn of the Kabal of the Shadowed Thorns has requested an audience with you in the Golgaria System"

"Salaine? At a time like this?" Karna asked the Admiral

"I'm afraid so" Admiral responded "Shes waiting for you at Golgaria V"

"Damn woman" Muttered Karna sighing

"I don't even know why you even bother with that woman," Rezar said

"I don't even know why myself," Karna told him shrugging. Karna turned his attention back to the Admiral

"Admiral Kaen, prepare to jump into Hyperspace back to Golgaria V after we finish with loading the troops back"

"Yes my Lord" Admiral Kaen obeyed before cutting of the connection. Karna and Rezar said their fairwells to each other before cutting off the communications.

 **End**

 **Please leave me a review on what you think so far.** **Hope you like this Chapter.**

 **Next Chapter will have an interaction between Karna and Salaine Morn of Kabal of the Shadowed Thorn, and also a little extra too.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Still looking for a Beta reader...**

 **Also don't forget to Pm me your Oc Renegade Chapter, if you want your Space Marine chapter to be featured in this story**.

 **Timeline**

 **678.M41 =** Darth Rezar begins experimentations on Gauss Technology of Necrons. This TriggersNecrons on Lunaria III to re-activate. Secret-Alliance between Commander Farsight and Sith Empire is formed. Angels of Ectasy, a Chaos Warband raids the heavily defended world of Drochar V and are wiped out. **_The Aristotle,_** An Assertor-Class Super Star Destroyer has finished its construction. Khurzix, a Beastman becomes the first Sith Warrior of its Kind.

 **680.M41 =** Darth Fenrir leads occupation forces on Imperial Worlds of Zodiac II, Regant and Ishariel. During the capturing of Ishariel, Necrons laying dormant underneath the planet awaken. Battle ends in Imperial Victory, but at a high cost due to Necron surprise. Disintigration Technology aquired by Sith Empire.

 **682.M41 =** Darth Karna captures Tesla Prime. Due to Rezar messing with more Necron Technology (Again), Necrons of Ferrucio System awaken once again. Ferrucian Necrons put back to sleep after a long battle. Tyros System discovered and Occupied.

 _Chapter 4 - Salaine Morn_

 **Golgaria System**

The Golgaria System, located in the near outskirts of the Veiled Region. It was recently occupied space at the end of the Tyrannic-Sith Wars. A conflict that lasted for a year against the Tyranids, who had entered the system of Grigoria, Golgaria's next door neighbor.

Waiting in orbit above Golgaria V, the primary planet of this system was a fleet of Dark Eldar Ships consisting of 3 Torture Cruisers and 5 Corsair Escorts. Dark Eldar Ships, unlike their cousins were not made to be like the practicality and aesthetics of their cousins, rather Dark Eldar Ships are testaments to their perverse lust for brutality, filled with torture chambers and designed to be ever more horrific and deadly. Their ships were also fast and deadly, with their Shadowdrives they can sneak up onto their enemies and surprise them, and with their mimic engine surprise them even more.

Inside the bridge of one of the Torture Cruisers, sitting on a dark metal throne sat a woman. She was a fairly beautiful looking woman, with purple hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. She wore Ghostplate Armor, which was favoured amongst Archons for those looking to combine substantial protection with great mobility.

She is Salaine Morn, Archon of the Kabal of the Shadowed Thorn, which was exiled from Commerragh the Archon spent years wandering the webway with her fleet, raiding worlds and looking for a place to claim as her own. Eventually her Kabal stumbled upon the Gaelan Sphere, an ancient relic of a long-forgotten age of technology. Unfortunately for Salaine, the sphere's defences and legions of servitor guardians were too numerous and powerful for her Kabal alone to overcome. Thus, Salaine forged an alliance with Zaergarn Kul and his Kabal of the Splintered Talon, and together they purged the city of its ancient human defences, destroying that which they could not control and sealing away the areas that they could not inhabit. Unfortunately for Salaine, Zaergarn Kul usurped her, and exiled her once more into the Webway before she could do the same to him.

Now, at her grudging command, the warriors of her Kabal have turned to mercenary work, selling their efforts to lesser beings as part of a plan to regain the power she once possessed.

But now, with her making an Alliance with the Sith Empire, she could finally make her plans come into fruitations.

Ever since the Alliance of the Sith Empire, the Exiled Archon knew that if she were to stay ally with such power, having witnessing power of the Sith, then her plan would be finally be achieved. However, if she were to betray the Empire, then they would no doubt unleash their wrath upon her and her Kabal. Before her Kabal joined forces with the Sith, she had heard that the last Kabal that tried to betray them, they were instantly wiped from the galaxy really. The Archon and his generals were executed; their heads sent to the other Kabals as warnings, with said messages stuck inside where their brains where once were. (The only way for them to get out the message was to pick your hand through where the eyes were once located and pull it out) Survivors were either sent to a secret testing Facility somewhere in their vast Empire for experimentation as punishment, as she had heard or sent back to Commerragh, in which very few were sent. She had heard rumors, in which said rumors were confirmed that 2 other Kabals working under the Empire would try and plan a coup against the Emperor.

She laughed at the thought. Fools. Only fools would attempt to topple a powerful ruler, like the current Emperor. She had seen what he could do. What he can do, was only a fraction of what he can actually do. During a raid on the Imperium World of Bellicas, in which she and her Kabal were hired by some Imperium Renegades in helping to take over the planet. They underestimated the strength of their enemy and payed the price for their attack. Just as she and the remains of her warriors were about to be executed, the battlefield became silent as the roaring screeching sounds of engines could be heard, and from there all hell broke loose. Many died from the energy bombs dropped from the fighters, and many more died from the flurry of laser fire that came from the gunships as they touched down. Soldiers clad in white and black armor, with the symbol of a dark saber on their shoulders came storming out, killing all those that they came across. It was a massacer, their enemy weren't prepared for the quick and unexpected strike of the Sith Empire. It was here, that she saw him. The Emperor. Darth Karna as the Mon'kaigh calls himself, faced a whole battalion of Imperial and Renegade Guardsmen, without the aid of his own legion.

After the battle, she found out that the Emperor wasn't here to comquer the planet rather loot it for an ancient artifact, one that belonged to their most ancient enemy, the Necrons. Bellicas, unknown to many is actually a Tomb world, with Necrons laying dormant underneath the planet in their catacombs. Karna managed to find the Catacombs of the slumbering Necrons stole from them some artifacts from the Necron Tomb world. Their thievary resulted in them being awakened, and Karna and his Legion, having evacuated everyone including Civilians, left those that refused and the Renegades behind on the planet at the mercy of the awakened Necrons.

It was after the battle that she approached the young Emperor and proposed an Alliance, in which he accepted, but she knew from the looks of things that he did not trust her, or her Kabal, which was understandable since the last one betrayed them. Ever since she had made the alliance, she had been rebuilding her power with the help of the emperor, taking down many other weaker Kabals and helping the Sith on raids and covet operations in the outskirts of the Inperium.

In exchange of their services, the Sith shall help them recuperate their losses and help them in any way they can as long as they don't backstab them. A perfect deal in Salaine Morn's mind, since they were also given a place to occupy too; **Ithrendel** , the 2nd moon of the planet of **Zatar** in the **Zatar** **system.**

Then out of nowhere in front of them, 4 **Imperial-** **I Class Star Destroyers** accompanied by 2 **Victory-Class Star Destroyers** appeared from Hyperspace. A few seconds later after their appearance, the huge, massive form of the **Executor-Class Star Destroyer** appeared alongside them.

 **On board the** **The Calamity, on the bridge** "Dark Eldar Fleet ahead, my lord" Admiral Kaen told Karna, who nodded.

"Address them" He told the Admiral. The Admiral obeyed as brought up the communications online between them and the Dark Eldar flagship. Appearing on-screen was Salaine Morn, and with her usual smirk as always, the last time Karna saw her.

"Hello Emperor" Salaine greeted him with a smile

"Salaine" Karna responded "Hello, and how can we assist?"

"Nothing much, I'm afraid" Salaine told him "But I would like to speak to you in private if you will"

Commander Gawain, who was listening from his post on the bridge, narrowed his eyes.

"How do we know that you aren't making fools of us?" Gawain questioned the Female Archon. "How do we know that you are not gonna backstab us like the other Kabals that we allied with once?"

Karna glared at Gawain, his glare shutting up his Clone Commander from saying anymore. Salaine sighed, whilst rolling her eyes.

"Cause if I did, then you would be scramble shit anyways. If it would trust you, I would like an audience with you on your ship then"

Karna returned his gaze to the Female Archon and nodded

"Request accepted" Karna told her. Salaine smiled that same haughty but flirtatious smile

"Thank you" With that said, she cut the communication line with him.

"Sir, you know as well as I, that I don't trust her" Gawain scowled

"Yes, but you forget that we can just blast her apart with our guns"

"Depends sir" Spoke out Admiral Kaen "Void shielding can take quite a lot of punishment before they shut down. Even if we did take out their shields they are gonna hurt our ships really badly with their weaponry, but Dark Eldar crafts are lightly shielded I believe"

"I know Admiral" Karna said to him "Why you think I have 4 other **Imperial-I Destroyers** and **Munifecent-Destroyers** deployed behind them,waiting to pounce from behind them?" He questioned him "We cannot win from frontal assault, which is why we must employ both the element of surprise and unexpected attacks onto our enemies. Lesson learnt from the Chaos-Sith Wars"

"We know that sir" Kaen told him, knowing the lessons leartn from their conflicts with the Warbands of Chaos during that period of conflict.

"Give that order on standby" He told the Admiral "If things go wrong, destroy them"

"By your command, Emperor" Kaen obeyed.

Soon enough a Slavebringer Assault Boat accompanied by 4 Razorwing Fighters were seen approaching the main hanger of the Calamity. The Fighters departed as they had sucessfully brought the boat intact onto the ship. The Boat landed in the hanger and the door of it soon opened, revealing Salaine accompanied by Packmaster Kith and 4 Incubus, elite bodyguards of the Archon armed with swords called Klaives.

Kith was a wych Beastmaster, a Dark Eldar wych who tends to the Warp Beasts and other monstrosities used by the Wych cult for their gladiatorial games. She was also a fairly beautiful woman with red hair styled in a large ponytail and black eyes. She had a red mark on her left eye. She wore Dark Eldar Wych armor that exposes her belly and parts of her arms and shoulders. She held an energy whip in her left while she wielded a blade with her right. She has a strange ornament with skulls on it on her back.

"Humph, this is the interior of their ship?" Kith wondered, looking around at the interior of the hanger. "Not impressed"

"Be nice Kith" Salaine scowled her. Salaine looker ahead and smirked as she saw Karna, who was escorted by his Death Troopers approached them.

"Be nice" She told her warriors and Kith.

"Salaine" Karna responded with a smile of his.

"Karna" Salaine also responded with her own smile "How things been?"

"Cut the crap" Karna suddenly told her, a serious look on his face "What you want to tell me about? Or is this just a waste of time?"

Salaine pouted at his harsh words "Don't be like that~ I have valuable Information, Emperor"

Karna rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll listen, you wish for a walk?"

"Accepted" Salaine answered, walking to Karna's side as they began walking together, with 2 of their bodyguards following them, with the exception of the other guards and Kith, who decided to stay behind at the ship.

"So what informtation do you bring?" Karna asked her "Surely you could have just told me"

"True" Salaine said "But who knows that our enemies could be monitoring our communications, don't you think?" She flashed a smile

"Yeah" Karna nodded "So what do you bring? that doesn't waste my time?"

"First of all, The Kabals of the Sundering Blade and the Twisted Heart are going with their plan to kill you"

"So they are going to strike then, when?"

"The Meeting with the other Sith Council Members in a fee months time" Salaine answered "They not only wish to kill you but the other Sith Lords too"

"I see" Karna nodded "Anything else?"

"I was thinking of launching a strike on Zaergarn Kul and his Kabal of the Splintered Talon" She spat distasefully at the name of the one who exiled her from Commerragh.

"You don't have enough" He told her.

"I know that" Salaine answered "But it'll be after you settling the matter with the backstabbing Kabals. When the Kabals disbands then I'll be able to gain the warriors from those Kabals, and with your aid I can finally exact my revenge on that bastard"

"Even so, how will we assist you?" Karna questioned her "He is in Commerragh if I remember"

"He'll come out from there eventually" Salaine told him "Besides, the reason why I'm still alive is because I have the Gaelan Sphere at _our_ disposal"

"Since when did you refer to things as ours?" Karna questioned her, turning to face her

Salaine smirked seductively as she pressed herself against him "Since you impressed me with that slaughterfest on Ghorstangrad"

"Shut up" Karna warned her, looking down at her "Don't remind of that incident"

Salaine smirked "Gladly"

She decided to talk to him about the othet thing that she wanted to say to him.

"We've also located one of those Renegade Space Marine Chapters that you are interested in recruiting"

This got Karna's attention "Who?"

"They call themselves the Steel Knights, they are currently moving through the Karthago Sector in the Ultima Segmentum" She told him "They specialise according to information on Engineering and Bionics, typical of their Father Chapter the Iron Hands"

"I see, then we'll get in touch with them then"

Karna and Salaine then arrived at a room with a large table and on that table were a vast array of differant foods.

"You must be tired from that long journey of yours, care for a feast with me?" Karna asked her with a smirk. She smirked back

"Why thank you" She cackled "You sure know how to treat a lady such as myself"

Karna once again rolled his eyes at her as the door behind them closed.

 **End**

 **Just want to address a few things.** **First of all, Fellowman thank you for your review and information that you sent me. I already know that the Ork's reproduction by spores thing when they die and trust me, despite the Sith driving them out from the planets, they are gonna get a very big surprise of their lives (In the form of an infestation)**

 **Also I'm trying to figure out how powerful a Lasgun is to a Blaster? Or are they equal or something? I tried looking the information on forums but all I got was just 'shit' logic from the forums to define it. Can someone tell me please? I want to know the differances. I want to well know for future chapters.**

 **Next Chapter: Gathering of Renegades (Two part)**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Gathering the Renegades (Pt.1)_

 **Unknown area in the Karthago Secto** **r, Segmentum Ultima**

Somewhere in the Karthago Sector, wandering aimlessly through Imperium space, was a fleet of ships comprising of an _Emperor-Class Battleship,_ two _Avenger-Class Grand Cruisers,_ three _Exorcist-Class Grand Cruiser_ and four _Sword-Class Frigates._

This rather decent size fleet is actually the Chapter Fleet of a Renegade Space Marine Chapter known as the Steel Knights; a Sucessor Chapter of the Iron Hands.

The Steel Knights, like the Iron Hands also specialise in Bionics, but the Steel Knights also specialise in Engineering.

The Steel Knights were considered pariahs once, before they were driven out of the Imperium. Although they were a successor of the Iron Hands, they lacked the Iron Hands' hatred for 'weakness', thus causing the Iron Hands to label them as weak due to their greater urge to protect the Innocent. The Steel Knights however still retain the Iron Hands' reliance and preference to technology, and before their departure from the Imperium had close ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus just like their Father Legion.

Their greater urge to protect the weak, and their lack of hatred for 'Weakness' came to a point where the Iron Hands tried to wipe out the Steel Knights. The Steel Knights escaped, and keeping to their ships, began wandering the galaxy, now Renegades to the Imperium.

Even with all of that, the Steel Knights remain loyal to only the Emperor, and not to his Imperium as they no longer see it as the Imperium that he had dreamt off, since the attack by the Iron Hands had open their eyes to the truth of the Imperium's darkness.

Aboard the Bridge of the only Emperor-Class Battleship of the Chapter-Fleet is Chapter Master Parus Moraris of the Steel Knights, who was overseeing the duties on the bridge. With him is Techmarine Jaghalos Steelbreaker, who was conversing on what they should do next.

"How much Fuel and Provisions do you think we will last long?" Parus asked Jaghalos, who sighed in response.

"With the Resources taken from the Space Station, we would have had enough for a few Months, but due to the Inquisition surprising us, only enough for a couple of Weeks"

Parus sighed heavily as he gathered his thoughts together. He was afraid of something like this. That Inquisition Fleet had surprised them with their arrival, and seeing as they were outgunned by them 4 to 1, they were forced from their plundering and directly into a Warp Jump, before they could load up the rest of the resources into their ships.

"Due to us raiding that Station and escaping, other space stations in this sector would be on high alert" Jaghas told him.

"Thank you for the report dear brother" Parus thanked him. "Go assist Techmarine Tobast, he'll need extra hands on the repairs"

During the fight-retreat an Inquisition Ship managed to get a good shot onto their ship, nearly crippling it. If that shot hadn't been two meters to the left, then their ship would be nothing but disabled

"Yes Chapter Master" Jaghas nodded as he exited the bridge. A few seconds later, a Gorgon-Pattern Terminator walked into the bridge and walked up to the Chapter Master.

"Chapter Master" The Terminator addressed Parus.

"Armaroan" Parus greeted back "What is the status?"

"2 dead, 5 wounded" The Terminator reported "The 2 were close to the blast, the 5 had shrapnel hitting and wounding them"

"I see"

"Chapter Master, what is the next course of action?" He asked him.

Before Parus could answer the Terminator's question, the Communication screen suddenly appeared in front of them, showing Karna, with his helmet on screen.

"Greetings, Chapter Master of the Steel Knights" Karna addressed the Chapter Master "I am Darth Karna"

This sudden contact alarmed the Chapter Master and the other Space Marines on the bridge, but Parus kept a straight face

"What do you want with us?" Parus questioned/demanded Karna

"I would like to ask for your services of course" Karna told him "In exchange for anything you would like"

Parus chuckled in amusement "And why would we, aid you?"

"Because I know you are being chased by the Imperium, not to mention you were betrayed by those that you saw as Inspiration, as you can say. Even now, you struggle to supply your battle brothers with enough food and enough fuel for your ships. I offer you safe haven from your enemies, fresh troops and supplies, even gold if you desire, all I ask is your service"

"How would we know that you would not betray us? Darth Karna, when our deed is done"

Karna chuckled in amusement, at the Chapter Master's question and density. Does he not realise that he needs him? Desire his Chapter? Has he not caught on, that he has desire of betraying him? Its like as if he were a Dark Eldar himself.

"I wouldn't be betraying you anytime sooner, Chapter Master" Karna told him "Your services are too good to go to waste, by just obliterating you. Now, do you accept or not?"

Parus gathered his thoughts. If they continued this path, then they'll be left with no food to feed themselves or fuel to power the ship. They will die alone here in the empty vacumn of space if they will. But if they go with Karna, then they'll be provided with Food, Fuel and Fresh troops to strengthen their numbers once again. Ever since that attack by the Iron Hands and with the added support of the Inquisition, their Numbers were reduced from 2,500 to just 500 or 600 left.

"I accept" Parus said. Karna smiled behind his mask

"Good" He said "I have already downloaded the Co-ordinates for our location into your Computers. Check for viruses I don't mind, but you will find none"

Parus nodded as the Communication line was cut. Armaroan turned to Parus.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Chapter Master?" Armaroan questioned Parus, who nodded

"We are low on Supplies, and we cannot support ourselves any longer" Parus explained "Besides, we need a place to stop and repair without the Inquisition tracking us"

"I hope you made the right choice, Chapter Master" Armaroan said as the Fleet jumped into the Warp. Parus thought too.

 **Somewhere in th** **e Ulhulis Sector, Segmentum Tempestus**

The Venom Thorns were once a proud Chapter of the Imperium of Man.

After fighting for years on the Eastern Fringe, they felt as if they should rule over the worlds that they have conquered, and soon developed a wanting to rule a realm of space, like the Ultramarines realm of Ultramar. Their desire brought them into greater conflict with the Imperium, Reclusiarch Belisar of the Imperial Fists came to Xanatar to try and reason with them. When that failed, Belisar began to kill the Venom Thorns with the one hundred bolter rounds he had forged for this very task. It is not known how many Venom Thorns Belisar killed, but he left the planet with at least one bolter round left.

Now their once strong Chapter of 1,000 Strong Venom Thorn Space Marines, is reduced to only 150 members left. Now, their dreams of ownership of the worlds they had fought and died for did not come to pass. With the death of Tek'Shal, the Chapter Master of the Venom Thorns, the remaining 150 left the Eastern Fringes forever on the move, their loyality to the Imperium all but destroyed on that day.

Their ship; which was a single _Tempest-Class_ Frigate was docked at an Imperium Space Station, which was recently raided by them. They were forced to become raiders, something that they distaste very much.

Whilst they were looting the station, their acting Commander; Adelais recieves the same message as the Steel Knights did, only Karna's request was wordes differantly by Karna. The Venom Thorns immediately acceptes as there was no other road for them. They refuse to fall in temptation with the Warp, their only loyalty was in the Emperor, and not his Imperium. They shall see the Emperor's Imperium burn and rebuilt anew, and the Imperial Fists, shall pay dearly for what they've done.

 **Near the Sabbath Worlds, Segmentum Pacificus**

Somewhere near the Sabbath Worlds, the Flame Falcons, another Renegade Chapter of the Imperium, also recieved a message from Karna.

The Flame Falcons, like the Venom Thorns and the Steel Knights were once Loyal Chapters to the Imperium cause. Their Chapter was founded during the '13th Founding'; The Cursed Founding of Chapters at that time, Cursed because of the fact that many of them developed faults in their gene seeds. The Flame Falcons were one of them. Their gene seed fault, allowed them to spontanious become on fire, without them being harmed by their own flames. Because of this, they were declared traitors by the Inquisition, and in response sent a Grey Knight force to eradicate them. Unfortuanlty for them, they didn't kill them all, and thanks to a hasty but costly escape, only 70 Space Marines of the Flame Falcons survived.

Thanks to these actions, they too, were opened to the true image of the Imperium, and were also filled with a sense of revenge against the Grey Knights that destroyed them and their Chapter. Their Chapter Master is dead, their Veterans were slaughtered, and those that survived cling to whatever resources they can find.

They thought they were finished, but it seems their answers for vengeance was answered as a message sent from Karna, proposing a deal worthy of them, caught their attention. Just like the Venom Thorns they too, accepted the propsition, for there is nothing left for them. The Imperium betrayed them, in fear of them. Why though, is the question? Why were they cast out when others like the Black Dragons were accepted. This very question angers them, and they will take their vengeance.

All over the Imperium, many Renegade Chapters, those that didn't embrace the power of Chaos soon began to flock to the Sith Empire; Soul Drinkers, Relictors, Black Lions, Silver Claws, Blood Serpents, Astral Cobras, Corsairs of Red, The Provokers and many other Renegade Chapters flock to the call.

But this does not mean it was sent to only Space Marines. No, The message was sent across the galaxy, far and wide to those that would listen. When the message was finally sent to every possible corner of the Galaxy. Those that answered, are already making their way to the Veiled Regions. Lesser Knight Houses that see no other reason to stay within the Imperium, and even some Ork Pirates had answered the call in the hopes of Loot and Gold, and many, many more flock to the call of Karna.

All of this, was being watched by a certain Changer of Ways.

Tzeentch laughed and cackled from his throne at the events that had unfolded. He watched as the mass of many ships from across the Galaxy all heading towards their destined area. The Veiled Regions. Tzeentch knew that he had chosen right these kind of people for his pet experiment. The fact that they are already Chaos Nexus, even when they arrived all those years ago had made the Changer jump with joy and excitement.

It won't be long till they fully, emerge from their hiding in the Veiled Regions, and when they do come out of the shadows, the Galaxy as Tzeentch would know it, would never be the same again.

 **End** **Author's note**

 **One. Only one person submitted their Oc Renegade Chapter, and here I thought there would be more people submitting their own Renegade Chapters, but now I had to make up my own ones. Well I only made up the names of them and which chapter they came from, the only work I have is to make up the history and stuff. It is here I ask for aid in this big work of mine, and if you like to help, tell me about it, and tell me which Chapter you would like to help me with.**

 **Renegade Chapters (The authors)**

• Black Lions

• Provokers

• Astral Cobras

• Silver Claws

• Knights of Requiem (Knights of Altaria)

• Blood Serpents

• Ashen Ravens

• Storm Raiders

• Dragon Claws

 **For the person that sent me the _'Steel Knights'_ Renegade Chapter, thank you for helping me out, if it wasn't for you then this chapter wouldn't be possible. **

**Anyways, the pieces on the chess board has moved, and the Imperium draws ever closer to conflict against the Sith Soon.** **How will this turn out for the Imperium, and also Tzeentch's amusement. Let me know in the reviews.** **I am also adding another Star Wars Character into the story. Have a guess at which one.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This Chapter takes place after Chapter 5, but during the whole waiting period, since Ships in 40k usual take a while to arrive at a location. If you know what I mean. Just saying to clear up things before you begin reading.**

 _Chapter 6 -_ _R_ _escue Mission (Pt.1)_

 **Craftworld Ulthwé**

Farseer Taldeer opened her eyes as she returned from her visions back to the real world. For the past few days her visions were clouded and foggy, something that she found baffled about. It wasn't until a few minutes ago, that the divination of Time, once clouded and foggy became clear again, and the possible future appeared before her eyes and it was then that she saw it.

A planet, with a large massive continent.

In the northernmost of the planet, stood her and her Eldar brethren fighting against the Space Marines of the Blood Ravens. She could see herself fighting alongside a young man in light battle armor, wielding both a red energy blade, in the shape of a greatsword, and a large pitch black staff that fired bolts of green energy at the charging Marines, shredding through their Ceramite armor. She could see her Brethren, fighting side by side with soldiers in unidentifiable armor, towering over them were four legged walkers and in the air, a diversity of Fighters. Also fighting amongst them as well were other Space Marines surprising enough. These Space Marines were clad in black and gold armor, with the symbol of a golden roaring lion on their shoulder armor, and their helmets were shaped like the heads of Lions.

She had not been expecting something like this to be the future she had forseen but from said vision, the man that she saw in it, would be a key person of upmost importance in the future, and also to her race.

Sighing, she went off to the Seer Council to tell them of what she saw, and also prepare for another future event that she also saw as well.

 **Ultear System, Imperium Space, Segmentum Ultima**

Captain Luther Henderson watched in horror as his last escort; a _Tempest-Class_ Frigate waa destroyed. Its It's main core going critical and engulfing the once proud Imperial vessel, turning it into nothing more than a twisted wreck. The perpetrators of the Frigate's destruction soared past it without a care, giving chase to his vessel through the starry night.

Pirates. Traitorous Soldiers of the Imperium, now aligned with the Forces of Chaos. Commanding a Single _Desolator-Class_ Battleship escorted by 5 _Idolator_ _R_ _aiders_ and 3 _Murder-Class_ Cruisers, they had ambushed his small fleet; which consisted of a single _Carrier_ ship and was supported by 3 _Cobra-Class_ Destroyers and 2 _Tempest-Class_ Frigate.

They managed to destroy 2 Idolators and nearly crippled a Murder, but this wasn't enough to stop them. All of their Cobra-Class Destroyers were destroyed and his remaining Tempest was destroyed whilst the other Frigate was also crippled just like his Carrier ship Battlecruiser. They are now prone to boarding and it won't be long till they launch their boarding parties.

"Captain! They're launching Boarding parties!" one of his deck officers shouted. And just like that, typical of Chaos Pirates. He gritted his teeth.

"Prepare to defend the ship!" He ordered "And get the civilians into emergency shelters now!"

The reason why they were even here in the first place is that they were forced to evacuate from their Homeworld of Ultear III, in the Ultear System located at the fringes of the Ultima Segmentum. Their world had come under assault from a Tyranid Hive Fleet. The PDF, or Planet Defense Forces, along with a garrisoned Imperium Regiment; the 76th Shock Troops Regiment tried to defend the world from the invaders, but their strength weren't enough to repel the World eaters from their world. Many of the lucky civilians that managed to get onto the transport escaped the planet, as it was being consumed of life by the hungry Tyranids.

The ship that he is using is ancient, dating back to the days of the Horus Heresy. It was not made for war, but was a Colonisation Ship; spanning the same length as an _Emperor-Class_ Battleship, but carries less weaponry, sacrificing weapons for more space in order to house a total of 6,870 Men, Women and Children onboard the ancient shuttle. The Carrier can carry more than that, up to nearly 10,000, but 5 million people died trying to reach the Capital to be evacuated off world, and only 6,870 lives were saved out of the 5 million.

 _"This is Sergeant Banner of 4th Platoon! Enemies landed in Hanger 3! We need reinforcements!"_ Luther could only listen as the reports began filing into the bridge. All over, guardsmen report of their positions nearly and starting to become overruned. _"Assault Claws! They got Assault Claws at the Portside and the Mess hall! We need-gah!"_ _"By the Emperor! They have a-! *Brrrrrrrrr!* Gaaahh!"_ _"This is 1st Platoon! They've breached the 3rd Level! Seal the 3rd level quickly!"_ "Admiral!" Luther's Vox Officer said, gaining his attention "They're hacking into the Communication line!"

 _"This is Sergeant Banner, I say again! Hanger has been- BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!- We need help now!"_

"Hanger 5 has been lost! We're moving to -KILL! MAIN! BURN!-"

"The Med room's gone! They're heading for- DIE LIKE THE WORTHLESS-! - _This is Darth Karna of Executor-Class **Calamity**_ , _can anyone hear me?- We need help!"_ "Sir!" One of the Vox Operators said suddenly with hope in his eyes "That last transmission came from outside the ship!"

"What!" Said the Captain. He walked over to the officer like a madman and grabbed the mic from thr stunned officer's hands. "This is Captain Luther Henderson! Over!"

 _About time"_ Spoke Karna from the other end of the Communication line _"I was beginning to think everyone's dead already"_ _"Yes, yes, oh thank the Emperor yes," he cried. "We are under heavy assault by Chaos traitor vessels, need immediate assistance, over!"_ He didn't care who these people were, they could be the damned Tau for all he cared, as long as they got those traitorous monsters off his ship.

 _"Right. We'll be there to assist"_ "When!" He shouted at the mic

 _"Look to your view Captain. Hope you don't get a heart attack"_

Luther did just that and when he did he dropped the mic in total shock. looming over them was massive monstrosity of a ship, the ship dwarfed even the largest of the Imperium's ships. Its large sleek wedge shape cast a shadow over the smaller chaos frigates and the ship housed a numerous amount of weapon batteries all pointing down at the Traitor Frigates. Soon a massive volley of green energy gisgorged from the batteries as it streaked forward, quickly cutting the distance between the vessel and the Smaller Chaos frigates. One _Idolator Raider_ which sustained damage from earlier was instanlty blasted out of the sky as it erupted into flames and smoke, further away another Idolator was crippled in half by the intense volley of the batteries.

As he watched the devestationunfold Luther could also see more and more ships, smaller in size, but also share a similar design to the massive ship also appeared out of the blue and began also firing their weapons. One Victory-Class Star Destroyer named the _Hailstorm_ fired a volley of Rockets at a Murder-Class Frigate, punching a hole into the vessel's starboard side.

 **Calamity**

"The Enemy's Desolator-Class is moving to engage us" Admiral Kaen told his emperor "As well as the remaining enemy frigates"

"Concentrate fire on their Battleship" Karna ordered his Admiral "And prepare our Gunships and Atmospheric assault Landers. Have them at the standby, and launch all Fighters. "They have my word to engage"

"Yes my lord"

The Turbolasers that were targeting the already destroyed Idolator Raider pivoted themselves to the Desolator-Class Battleship. They seem to not do anything before firing bolts of green energy at the Chaos Battleship, the Void shields of the enemy ship seemed to hold for a few seconds before disappearing completely, allowing the rest of the many bolts to start shredding the armor of the Battleship.

 **Hanger 2, Calamity**

Clone Pilot, CT-4589 or "Sev" was a renown pilot of the 77th Imperial Legion or also called the **_DarkSaber_** Legion. He had been through many combat missions from the days of the Chaos-Sith Wars to the recent Second Necro-Sith Wars, and had scored a remarkable killstreak during his time as pilot. Because of this, he was awarded a modified version of the standard TIE/Defender, a product of the Sith Empire's policy and doctrine of "Quantity over Quality" and "Rapid-paste Adaptability". The TIE/Defender was created during the Necron's awakening in the early days of the Second Necro-Sith Wars. It contained great quality shielding, Titanium hull with Quadanium steel solar panels for energy to fuel the ship, 4 laser cannons, 2 medium ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers and a tractor beam, which is optional.

Sev's modified version contained a Tractor beam, but instead of Ion Cannons, it has Disintigrator cannons, and the standard warheads were replaced with specialised warheads; RX-48 Seismic Piercing Warheads, that instead of impacting upon the hull of a ship they drill into the hull of a ship until they drilled into the deep interior of the ship, and then it explodes, releasing a sonic charge of Basadium and Collapsing Gas. Normal standard Shieldings were not only still implimented but also another type of shielding was added; experimental Particle Shielding, which was intended of deflecting physical ammunition e.g bullets.

"Sev!" Someone called out to the Elite Pilot. Sev turned around to see his fellow squadmate and brother, Axel running up towards him "You ready?"

Sev nodded "Always ready" He glanced behind Axel at the TIE/Aggresor that belongs to said squadmate "You?"

"Yep" Axel answered "Just waiting on Jackal and then we can launch"

"Right then" He began scaling up the ladder that leads up onto his craft "Lets do this then"

30 seconds after the order was issued, and the first mass diversity wave of Starfighters; Supremacy-Class Mk. VIII, TIE/Defenders, TIE/Aggressors, TIE/Oppressors, TIE/Punishers, and TIE/Hunters swarmed out of the Imperial ships and sped towards the Pirate's vessel.

The Chaos Renegades responded with launching their own fighters; launching their Swiftdeath fighters at the incoming swarm of fighters.

"All Crafts report in" Admiral Kaen ordered.

 _"This_ _is Cinder Leader Standing by"_ Sev spoke, piloting his modified TIE/Defender

 _"This is Blade Leader, standing by"_ Axel spoke, piloting his TIE/Aggressor

 _"This is Saber Leader, ready"_ Another Clone pilot named Jaguar spoke, piloting a TIE/Hunter

 _"This is Phantom Leader, standing ready"_ Another Clone Pilot named Odd-Eyes spoke, piloting a Supremacy-Class Mk. VIII

"Good to see ya here Oddsy!" Jackal, who was with Axel spoke through the line.

"You too Jackal" Odd Eyes responded with a chuckle

"If we make it out alive, free cups on me!" Jackal added

"Yeah yeah" Odd eyes chuckled "The usual?"

"Yeah"

"Here they come everyone" Sev told them as his sensors picked up incoming enemy fighters "Swiftdeaths. Not to be taken lightly"

"Yeah no shit" Tempest, a Clone Piloting a TIE/Defender said

"Here we go everyone!" Sev announced, pushing down the controls of his ship "Accelerate to attack speed!"

The battle has begun.

 **END**

 **Took me a while to make this chapter, but anyways let me know what you think about it. The Sith take one step closer to the Kronus Campaign, and ultimately revealing themselves to the rest of the Galaxy.**

 **But not yet, before that the Renegades must gather before they can do anything.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is my first time righting an aerial Dogfight, so please be kind with the criticism (lol)**

 ** _Also, Anyone who wants to do a Reading Version of this story, PM me about it_** ** _and I'll let ya off_**.

 ** _Do not Own Star Wars and Warhammer but my Oc characters._**

 _ **S** **oberan 123 =**_ _When start the events of Dawn of War, you are going to make an introduction for the Sith Empire for each game?_

 ** _Answer =_** _Yes, I'll be writing an Introduction for the Sith Empire for each game_

 ** _Chapter 7 - Rescue Mission (Pt.2)_**

Sev, pulling up his controls did a High yo-yo as his pursurer sped past where he used to be. Positioning and locking onto the Swiftdeath he opened fire upon the fighter, ripping holes into the fighter as it exploded in a ball of flame. They were having a good time they were, despite the fact that the Swiftdeaths were fast and deadly, like their name suggests, their experience outclasses the Chaos Pirates. He and his brothers had survived and fought through many ordeals and with each victory their experience grew to the point that they could outclass even the best Imperium or Eldar pilot, and with the added bonus of their Decelerated Aging, which kicks in when they leave the foundaries of their Cloning Facilities, they have all the time they ever need to hone their Piloting skills.

"Cinder 5, Enemy fighters coming right above you" Sev warned his fellow squadmate.

"I see him Cinder Leader" Levi said, moving out of the way of the fighter's lasers. The fighter did a sharp turn up as it pursued Levi. Levi looked back, seeing the enemy craft chasing him

"Now its chasing me!"

"Turn around Levi!" Sev ordered, turning his TIE/Defender around "Bring him over to me!"

Levi did just that and when the craft was in Sev's sights he opened up onto the craft, clipping its left wing and managed to score a hit right at the cockpit, making the fighter spin out of control as it plummeted into the darkness of space

"Thanks Cinder Leader" Levi thanked his Squad leader

"Your a normal person yeah?" Sev asked him.

"Yes sir. Levi McAlister, from Lunaria III"

"Welcome aboard kid" said Sev "First time?"

"Nope sir, fought in the Lunarian incursion, was sent to Lord Karna's Legion after"

"Well kid like I said, welcome aboard" Sev said.

"Hey Sev!" Axel said through the comms. "The enemy calvary is thinning. We're gonna start our bombing run"

"Roger that Saber Leader. Good luck"

"Roger that" Axel, after shooting down another Swiftdeath, manuvoured his TIE/Aggressor towards the enemy Idolator Raider, its Point-blank defense lasers beginning to open fire upon the approaching Squadron of TIE/Aggressors and Punishers, escorted by some TIE/Defenders. The TIE/Defenders went in first, taking out some of the defenses of the ship with their cannons and concussion missiles before exiting the scene. The Bombers then followed suit, dropping their payloads onto the vunerable vessel, piercing through the Idolator's armor and destroying its weapon systems. A Proton torpedo managed to hit what Jackal guessed was the Bridge of the vessel as it began a dive into the darkness, smoke trailing from the remains of the bridge. A Squadron of TIE/Sentinels and Interceptors followed suit after, peppering whats left of the vessel with their cannons.

"Enemy vessel crippled and neutralised" Axel reported through the Communications "I believe the coast is clear to launch the gunships"

 **Calamity**

"Axel reports that its clear to launch the gunships now" Kaen reported to Karna, who watched as another Idolator was destroyed by the superior firepower of his Star Dreadnaught.

"Sir, the _Avenger_ has sustaines heavy damage from an Idolator" A Naval officer said, bringing up the image of a Victory-Class Star Destroyer, the Avenger, which has sustained quite amount of damage

"Order the _Hailstorm_ and _Dromund's Sorrow_ to Engage, and order the _Avenger_ back to Imperial Space for repairs" Karna ordered the officer. He then turned to Kaen

"And also launch the gunships"

"Yes sir"

Admiral kaen contacted Commander Gawain, who was standing next to a row of awaiting LAAT Gunships. Behind the gunships were some Atmospheric Assault Landers, which were more faster than the LAAT Gunships, but were much lighter and less armed than them.

 _"Commander, you have the clear to launch"_ Admiral Kaen told the Commander who nodded

"Sir yes sir" Gawain turned to face the gunships and motioned them to launch. Soon the LAAT Gunships and the AAL flew out of the hanger, escorted by some TIE/Interceptors which got into formation around the Troop transports.

"Admiral" Karna addressed the Admiral "Ready the Upsilon, I'm going to join them as well"

"Yes Emperor"

Karna walked out of the bridge, escorted by his trusty Death Troopers. He made his way to his Private Quarters to retrieve something before he would boarded his shuttle. Once he made it to his quarter, he found what he was looking for; a long pitch black metallic case with the insigna of the Sith on the case. Opening the case with a key, he slowly lifted up the mildy heavy lid.

The Interior of the case was also a pitch black, just like the outside of the case. Inside the case lay a simple staff, its ornate head which is shaped nearly like a blade with the middle being split in the middle, as dark as onyx and is decorated with glowing green arcane symbols.

This spear was one of the many artifacts that his legion had taken from Bellicas years ago. The Staff was created as the ultimate weapon of destruction by combining the differant functions of the many Necron Wargears all into a simple yet deadly crafted and created Staff. Whatever Kind of Necron Lord that Necron was he was a smartass doing something like that.

Karna gently lifted up the spear, the spear instantly glowing a little brighter and began humming with power. He did a few practice swings and twirls with the weapon before placing the weapon onto his back.

It was been a while since he had wielded the weapon. Last time he did was during the Tyrannic-Sith Wars, where during the battle of Tremerus Prime he used the weapon and in combination with his own skills as a Sith managed to wipe out an entire legion of Tyranid Forces, tipping the balance bar to the their favour. He will enjoy using the spear, although he will not get the same kind of thrill as before with the weapon.

He then went into his case and took out another piece of object; a Necklace with a small glowing green crystal on it. Karna stared at the necklace before putting it on. Having everything that he need, Karna then began making his way to the Hanger bay.

 **xxxxxxx**

The Gunships lined themselves up around the hanger entrance, easily large enough for the LAAT's to enter side by side and still have plenty of room left for more to land. The large cavenous expanse large enough to hold a Rebel Transport is what greeted them, and waiting for them were 2 full companies of Traitor Guardsmen and Renegades, who were taking cover behind some makeshift cover, which were crates.

The Gunships hovered near the entrance before they fired some rockets at them, destroying the some of the Valkyries behind that were behind them and killing 6 guardsmen. The Traitors scrambled for better cover as they also fired a torrent of lasers at them, killing an additional 5.

The first assault lamder landed onto the hanger. The Ramp immeditately opened and a whole company of Clone Troopers stormed out led by Captain Phasma. They fired upon the disorientated Traitors, killing a total of 4 of them with a salvo of blaster bolts.

They scrambled for cover and quickly fired back at the approaching Troopers. A Trooper fell back, his chest armor riddled with holes. Another Trooper got hit on his left leg, making him fall before another beam went through his helmet as he fell over dead.

The Gunships quickly landed a few feet in front of the Landers, unloading their own companies of troops onto the ground, and amongst them was Zandar Seil'nara; a male Bothan Sith Warrior wearing Sith battle armor. Zandar charged forward his lightsaber in hand, with his company of troopers following close behind. He deflected a bolt back to a Traitor Guard's Chest, who instantly fell back dead from his own shot. Zandar bisected a Traitor guard from his left shoulder to his waist before twirling around and stabing another through his heart. Zandar did a perfectly timed Forced push at a group of enemies, sending them flying into a wall, backs and bones cracking on impact. Another Traitor Guard wearing Stormtrooper gear aimed his Lasgun at Zandar, only for a laser to hit him square in the head, killing him. Zandar looked at the dead stormtrooper, then to the trooper that killed him, Prophet if he remembered his name. Zandar nodded a thanks at the Chaos-Sith veteran before breaking off into a run once more, cutting down more guardsmen

The Traitors soon found themselves being overwhelmed by them and the surviving few quickly retreated from the hangar. Just as this happened, an _Upsilon-Class_ Shuttle landed onto the hangar. A ramp opened from underneath the transport as Karna, accompanied by a Squad of Death Troopers came out from the transport.

"Zandar" Karna addressed the Bothan, seeing him cut down the last remaining traitor scum in the hangar.

"Emperor" Zandar bowed "The Hanagr is secured. The enemies are in a tactical retreat"

"Good. Give chase and eliminate them before they can reach the civilians"

"Yes my lord" Zandar said, as he went off to do his mission, followed by his Clones.

"Prophet, Badger, start disabling their transports" Karna ordered Prophet and Badger, who were helping one of their wounded brothers to a Clone medic. They both nodded as they went to do just that.

"Captain Phasma" Karna addressed the Female human Captain "Status report"'

"3 dead, 4 wounded. We are about to continue to press the assault" Phasma told him

"Good. I need you to take a squad to the bridge"

"Yes my lord" Phasma obeyed, turning around and walking off to her soldiers

Karna also followed suit but stopped as he sensed something off. Turning to look at one of the remaining and functioning Chaos Valkyries on deck, he motioned for two of his Death Troopers to follow him to it. Once there, a spark of warning was all that he needed as he ignited his red crossguard lightsaber and deflected a laser bolt just in time.

The two Death Troopers aimed their rifles at a bald and scarred face guardsmen, who stepped out into the light, aiming a laspistol in hand at the temple of a young woman he is holding hostage.

"Put them weapons down" Demanded the Guardsmen "We wouldn't want to see a pretty face here go splat"

He pressed his laspistol into the girl's head with even more force making the young woman cringe and whimper. Karna glared at the man, before deactivating his crossguard.

"Your guards too"

"Put them down you two" Karna told them. They both hesitated from the order, but a look from Karna told them otherwise not to disobey. They placed down their weapons.

"Now, I'm going to bring this ramp up and fly out of here" said the guardsmen "I want you to order the ships to cease firing"

"And what about the girl?" Karna questioned, flexing his right hand "Will yoh let her go?"

The man laughed in sickly amusement

"Me let her go!?" He looked at Karna as if he was mad "Why let go of this tight little thing!?" He said with a sick grin.He brought his face to her mane, taking a deep breath of her scent which made the young girl shudder. Karna felt disgusted and sick, witnessing the scene, and so were his two Death Troopers, noticable the Trooper on his left. He can feel her anger and disgust through the force.

"I'm gonna ask you once" Karna warned the scumbag in front of him, allowing himself to be submerged with the dark side of the Force. The old rusty interior of the Gunship began to shake, old rusted bolts popped out of the ships interior structure, equipment that were not chained to anything, slammed against walls. Karna stood on the ramp, glaring the scumbag with his glowing red eyes, but if anyone were to take a closer look, they also glowed a bit of green too.

"Let her go, or I'll kill you"

"Ha!" The man laughed, finding it somehow funny

"And what!?" He spoke, barely keeping his fear in check. He pointed the laspistol at him "You're gonna die before that happens!"

He pulled the trigger, only for the gun to explode in his hand. The traitor cursed out loud in pain, clutching his now bloodied and blackened stump that was once his hand.

"Duck" He told to the now free girl. The Girl did just that and Karna, reaching out with his hand sent the Traitor flying into the Gunship's wall with a powerful Force Push, enough to break his spine and crack his head, possibly killing him.

Karna took a deep breath before relaxing his stance, and waving his hand allowed his bodyguards inside the gunship, walking past the girl who was cowering in the corner.

The girl was curled up against the hull of the ship, shivering and whimpering. Karna felt sorry for the girl knowing what kind of horrors that she had been through, thanks to that man blabbering about it. It wasn't uncomfortable listening to him talking about it to say the least. He walked up to the girl, his shadow in the dim light causing her to bury her head further into her knees. He noticed her flinch and move further against the hull as he crouched down and offered her a hand.

He smiled softly "Hey, its ok" he assured her "Its all over now".

She looked up at him, face streaked with shed tears. Her piercing auburn eyes wide in fright as they seem to look into his own, like they were peering into his very soul.

That fear slowly turned to a glimmer of hope, hope that whatever horrors she was forced to endure were finally over. Timidly and shakingly she reached out, taking his hand. She was shaking he realised as he carefully pulled her to her feet.

As she straightened he noticed just how dirty and ragged her form was, clothes ripped and barely clinging to her slender frame, dirt days old covered her exposed flesh like a second skin.

"See what I told you?" He told her with a soft smile, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her to protect whatever form of modesty she had left. "Safe hands now"

She looked at him, hope slowly lighting her once dull eyes, lips trembled, and tears flowed anew. She threw herself into him, embracing him and crying into his armor. Karna wrapped his arms around her in comfort, doing his best to comfort the shaken girl, whispering words of comfort and reassurance. It was then that he say it. The pain and suffering that she went through. The Torture, The Rape. He saw it all, and his anger grew so much that he unconsciously reached deeper into the darkness of the Force, drawing power. The Exteriot of the gunship began to get crack and buckle as it was being slowly crushed by him, utilising the Force in growing anger. If it wasn't for one of his Death Troopers stopping him by placing a hand on his shoulder he would have crushed the Gunship into a piece of scrap metal, with him and the girl inside, accidently killing each other in the process.

He let himself calm down as he looked down at the girl.

"Whats your name?" He asked her. The girl looked up at Karna, the tears on her face slowly drying

"Sofia Mercier Chatelain"

"Nice to meet you Sofia" Karna smiled. He led her out of the gunship as one of his Death Troopers took out a Thermal Detonator from his utility belt, pressed his thumb on the button and through it inside before sprinting off. Within a span of 5 seconds the gunship blossomed into a ball of flame.

Karna looked around to see a fresh company of Clone Troopers coming out from an Atmospheric Assault Lander. Karna managed to spot two Hazard/Havoc Troopers amongst them armed with some Necron Gauss Blasters.

Normally he wouldn't have mobilised the Havoc Troopers, as they are reserved as a surprise for his enemies. But there are a few exceptions though, and one of those reasons was one that immediately came into mind.

A Chaos Space Marine is Amongst them, and one of the squads must have reported about it and asked for them.

"Doc!" Karna shouted out to a Clone Medic nearby who was wrapping some bandages around the arm of his fellow Clone brother.

"Yes Emperor?" Doc asked as he finished his work and walked up to the Emperor. He instantly noticed the girl in the Emperor's arms.

"I need you to look after her for me" Karna told him. Sofia quickly hid into Karna's chest. Karna gave her the same assuring smile as before as he turned back to the Clone Medic "She's been through alot, please take care of her Doc"

"Of course sir" Doc said, gently taking Sofia's hand "Whats your name?"

"Sofia" She timidly answered

"Well Sofia, you are in good hands, I swear my life on it"

 **End**

 **End of Part 2. Damn, such a long one too.** **Part 3 will be the last one of this little Sub-Arc as you can call it (I think it is?) Anyways, don't forget to review on what you think so far, your reviews help me improve my story, and if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to leave one.**

 **Also, when the sith arrive on Kronus, before helping the Eldar there, which Faction you think should they take out first?**


	9. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Star Wars or Warhammer but the Oc Characters present here_**

 ** _(Also do not own Oc Characters and other stuff made by other people e.g Steel Knights)_**

 _Chapter 8 - Rescue Mission (Pt.3)_

 **Hallway, Carrier Ship**

Zandar ducked under some Lasfire as he slashed at another guardsman with a vertical upward slash from the thigh up to the man's neck. He spun around to block a hail of laserfire aimed at him before using Force Lightning on the remaining Guardsmen, electricuting them. A wounded Traitor Sergeant tried to fire a shot at the Bothan's exposed side with his Laspistol, only to be shot by Prophet, who placed a well aimed shot into the man's head, burning a hole through his head.

They were doing well, even do they were under heavy attack by the Chaos Pirates, who had set up light-mild defenses against them, and not to mention most of them were veterans from their wars before falling for the influence of Chaos, they had many advantages, mainly two.

One, they have access to the Ship's blast doors, allowing them to block off the already prepared defenses of the Pirates.

Two, unlike these so called 'Veterans' of the Imperium, they had fought through many conflicts and wars, conflicts that stretch as far back as the Sith Empire's first establishment. Every Clone trooper in the Army of the Sith possess a Decelerated Age Factor, given to them when their training was complete. The Decelerates Age Factor prevents them from aging like a normal human, instead aging similarly to an Eldar, meaning that a Single Clone Trooper would have fought as many at an average of 200 or more battles. With all that Experience gained from all those battles that they fought in, makes them elites in their own rights, more elite than anything the Imperium can field, except for the Imperium's Space Marines, the only thing setting them apart from each other is their own equipment.

Another squad of pirates rushed from the end of the corridor, only for the entire squad to be gunned down by one of his brothers; Jericho, who was armed with a FWMB-10 Repeating Blaster. The Trooper didnt spare any survivors from his rapid volley.

"Clear!" Prophet told the other troopers, who were behind some cover. They came out from their cover, whilst keeping their guard up.

"Command, this is Zander, our location is clear, moving on to the next set of Blast doors" Zander motioned for his men to follow him, as they jogged down the hallway towards the next set of blast doors.

"Jericho, Henrik, I want that Repeater set up before we open that blast door" Prophet ordered his squadmates; Jericho and Henrik, who were both setting up their repeating blasters, aimed at the door.

"Captain, open that door slowly" Zandar ordered the Cpatain, who nodded in response.

"Yes sir" Prophet turned to another member of the squad "You know what to do"

The Clone nodded as he hacked into the systen for the blast doors for the umptheenth time already. Once he had gain controls he motioned the pad that he used to hack into the system at Prophet who gave him a thumbs up

"Do it"

The Trooper pressed the button on the screen, and the blast door began to open. The door which was only a few inches open, gave a massive hint to the veteran captain of the monster in ceramic armor awaiting for them on the otherside. Garbed in nightmarish black armour, customised with razor sharp spikes along the white trim, ram like horns sticking out of the hem and crimson eye visors, and in his hands was a Storm Bolter, twisted and mangled with the taint of Chaos, aimed right at them.

"Chaos Marine!" Shouted Jericho to his brothers, who quickly duck for cover.

The Chaos Space Marine opened fire, hail upon hail of bullets rapidly flying towards them, ripping, tearing and shredding apart the unlucky Clones and Humans in the way. One Clone hsd his entire body ripped apart into a bloody mess of what now remains to be flesh and bone, while a Human in Clone Armor, had his entire body from waist up shredded off from the rest of his body. Jericho and Henrik, who set up their guns prior before the bloody massacre grabbed their guns and quickly rolled into the side, while Prophet tackled a Clone to the side and the Clone Technician and Zandar quickly followed. Prophet activated his communicator on his arm

"We're pinned down! We need a Havoc Trooper here! Top Notch!" Prophet leaned his head out from cover, a bolter round impacted the wall behind him told him otherwise not to do such a thing. He could hear the Marine laughing like a bloody psychomaniac as the rounds roared forth, well his laughter was more louder than the storm bolter belching out the rounds.

An Arc of Green lightning suddenly went past Prophet's cover. This was then followed by thudding sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Prophet peered once more over his cover to see a giant hole in the Marine's chest. Another Green Arc suddenly vaporised his head, making it fall back dead. Prophet looker back to see a Havoc Trooper armed with a Gauss Blaster, was the cause of death of the Chaos Marine.

"Thanks" He gave the Weapons Specialist Trooper a thumbs up. The Trooper nodded as heaved up his stolen weapon before walking down another corridor.

"Status!"

"McBrian's dead sir" declared one trooper, taking the man's tags.

"Richard's gone" said another, pulling thr chain from the mass of flesh that was once Richard Leblanc off from his neck.

"Alright let's move" Zandar spoke, advancing forward followed by his squad.

They'll mourn for the dead later. First they must fight.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Thats the last of them" CT-7800 or Jammer spoke to his squadmates as he killed the last Traitor guardsman guarding the door to the emergency shelter housing the surviving Civilians of the Ultear System, who were not only guarding the door but were trying to cut their way in.

"Hook, crack it open" Jammer ordered the Trooper, named Hook who immediately got to work overiding the system to the Blast Door.

"Command, this is Jammer, We've reached the civilian shelter, moving to extract them"

 _"Roger that Sergeant"_

"Door's opened" Hook said, getting up. Hook pressed the door button and the door immediately opened up and they rushed in. The Troopers were greeted with the site of the many Civilians, many of them could tell from their state that the civilians were in a near Malnutrition and Dehydration. Seems that they've ran out of food and water during the journey, Jammer noted. Mothers held their children closely to them, and Jammer could even see some brave men, despite in bad condition, who would put up a valiant last stand.

"We're not here to kill you" Jammer told them "Only to get you out of here"

This statement surprised and shocked them, something he also noted too, and expected

"So if you want to get out of this hell hole come with us"

 **Engine Room**

"Wev'e chased out of the engine room" Henrik said through the coms, as he gunned down a total of 8 Guardsmen in rapid-sucession before they could escape thtough the door. "But a total of 9 ran out. Seems they are heading for the Hangar?"

 _"Leave them"_ Karna told him through the coms "They're mine, plus I want to stretch a bit"

"Yes sir. Good hunting"

 **xxxxxx** "Come on!" shouted one of the Traitor guard as they booked it from the Engine room and back to the Hangar. They knee that the Hangar was taken, but they didn't care, they'll take it back by force if they have too. They were joined up by another squad of traitors who were running from a soldier armed with a Necron gun.

They ran into a dark but dimly light hallway and it was here that they found a door. One of them tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Hold on!" Said the man, as he smacked the door panel off, revealing the wiring "I can hotwire this!"

"Wait, did you hear that?" said another. Everyone stayed quiet as they all listened. It was a faint sound of boots hitting floor as it slowly closer to them and which each step got louder and louder until it stopped.

Then there was a sound of a _Snap*hiss_ as the hallway suddenly glowed red from Karna's glowing red Crossguard Lightsaber as he stood from the end of the corridor his lightsaber in hand as well as his Spear. Karna stared down at the Traitors, with sulfuric eyes and a smirk, making some of them shit their pants as they back away in fear.

Typically weak willed scumbags.

"Open fire!" shouted a Pirate as they all began firing at the Emperor, who was stalking towards them, blocking all incoming lasfire with ease. A Guardsmen tried to bayonet him but found his weapon sliced in half and then a burn slash mark from his crotch up to his face. Karna forced pushed the dead man into another guardsmen before deflecting a shot back to an Imperial, now Chaos Stormtrooper, who was hit in the chest with his own shot.

2 down, 12 to go

Karna blocked more Lasfire before raising his spear and fired a blast of Gauss energy at the nearest guardsmen, evaporating the man's head, and also the man behind him too. He slashed another man with his lightsaber, cutting him in half before proceeding to skewer another ome through the heart with his spear. Moving the spear with the dead man attached in line with a row of pirates. He open fired, the blast ripping through the man's body and into their chest, killing them.

"I got it!" shouted the man working on the door. The Door quickly opened, but instead of salvation, their was a soldier blocking the door armed with some kind of energy shield.

"Surprise" said the trooper, knocking the man down to the floor with his shield. Karna forced a man up onto the ceiling with the force and as he pasted him he slashed his lightsaber behind him, beheading the man.

Getting tiredly fed up with the Lasfire, Karna used the force to strip the Pirates of their weapons, rendering them weaponless. The last thing anyone could hear was the sound of panicked screams, ones filled with fear and terror. And all this heard from a hooded figure hiding at the end of the corridor, and she listened with sweet joy and pleasure at the screams of terror brought about by her master, Karna.

 **Few Minutes later...**

"Well that was fun" Said Karna happily, as he walked up the ramp to his shuttle flanked by his Death Troopers

"We're are the last to leave the hangar" said one of his Death Troopers. Karna nodded

"Tell the admiral that the moment we leave the hangar, open fire all batteries. Leave nothing of our presence here"

"Yes sir" spoke the Death Trooper as the ramp finally closed. The Shuttle lifted off from the hangar as it flew out of it, and just like Karna said, the batteries on the Executor and all of the other ships that had came along with her opened fire at the now abandoned Carrier and the disabled Desolator next to it. In a matter of seconds the two ships were utterly destroyed, even large chunks of the destroyed ships weren't spared as the gunners of the turbolaser cannons made sure that nothing, prior to their presence remains.

With their job completed, the Fleet turned in the direction of the Felgaria System and jumped into Hyperspace.

Unknown to the Sith however, far from sight and radar, that a single _Inquisitorial Black Ship_ was watching the whole ordeal.

 **End**

 **And that wraps up the Rescue Mission. It seems that the Sith are being stalked, but by who? Is the question. And that hallway scene, it is like the one from Rogue one if you didn't recognise, with a bit of Necron flair thrown into it. Next Chapter will have a look at the survivors, then at something else going in the Empire, and some other important things happen.**

 **As always don't forget to review**

 **Oh, and I am also planning on making a New Warhammer story, an Age of Sigmar one. _Age of Dragons_ ****Its call.** **Something to do with Dragons. Have a good guess at whats it about.**

 **See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Just want to say before tou read that I changed the year that the Sith Empire made that Secret Alliance with Farsight, only advancing it a few years._**

 ** _Do not own Star Wars or Warhammer 40k. Belong respectively to their owners_**

 _Loyalties shall be questioned, and Moralities shall be checked, it is the inevitable future, you cannot avoid this fate_

 ** _~Darth Chandra speaking with Commander Farsight_**

 ** _Chapter 9_ _\- Aftermath_**

Commander Gawain watched as more and more tired, hungry and scared people walked down the landing ramp of a GR-75 Medium Transport to the mass of controlled chaos that was the main hangar. Every person was being cared by the many medics and doctors of this Super Star Destroyer, and there were also many of his brothers and follow troopers helping along with their basic first aid skills.

Many of the people looked at the medics with wide eyes, not recognising the uniforms that they wore, nor the half of the species represented in the Empire as part of the Medical staff.

Gawain guessed that the majority of the Imperium's civilian population didn't know of the wars taking place across the galaxy, nor the mass of enemies that the Imperium was fighting against. Most heard only rumours from retired military officials, and weren't aware of the actual dangers until they were literarily on their doorstep.

Everyone in the Sith Empire were given a clear history and information of the many differant factions and species of this galaxy, so that they would be aware of the dangers that exist outside and beyond and within their home.

Although he found that absurb that a civilian shouldn't be aware of some dangers in the galaxy, there was one that really got him riled up, and that is the Imperium's state of Religion.

Seriously? Priest and Cardinals of the Administration chanting and preaching death to the Xenos, the Witch and Herectis? Brainwashing populations into such a way of thinking with such absurb ideal as a Religion. Does that mean that Traitors, who were found innocent or those accused or even those that did it for an actual good intention should be shot? Should all witches; the Psykers who cannot control their abilities and those deserving to be helped be put to the torch? And bring all Xenos to extinction in the name of the Imperium, the High Lords, the Primarchs, and their Emperor. Those that include the women and children? Should a four-year old be executed like an animal instead of a living being?

The Emperor really needs to wake up from his throne and bear witness to what his Imperium has become, but he due to his state right noe he can't. He slowly rots away on his golden throne while the Empire that he had created falls faster and faster to increase Corruption, Wars, etc.

"Gawain" Henrik called out to the Clone Commander, who turned around to see him approaching.

"Henrik" said Gawain "How's things?"

"The Cooks are at it 24/7, The Survivors are suffering due to Malnutrition and Dehydration. Reason being is thst they ran out of food during the journey, which I find strange"

"Stranger being?"

"The Ultear System is right next to the Pavonis System. I don't get as to why they would not go to that world instead of going the other way as according to their navigations"

"Of course they wouldn't do such a think" Gawain told the Weapons Specialist "Unless, they decide to abandon the Imperium, and I think they just did"

 **xxxxxxx**

"Emperor" Captain Maasi, who appeared to be a Selkoth addressed Karna "There are a group of people who wish to speak with you"

"Send them in" Karna ordered the Selkoth Captain. The Captain nodded as he turned around and walked down a corridor. A few moments later a group of people; two males and a female entered accompanied by some Death Troopers as escorts. Just in case they tried anything funny. These people were, as Karna guessed were in their fifties/sixties due to their growing grey hair.

"Emperor, this is Governor Claudia Attica of Ultear III, along with her aides Lupus Dexsius and Edgar Harker" He introduced them to him.

"Thank you Maasi" Karna thanked him with a smile "Now go on and help the others"

Maasi nodded as he made his way back to his position

"It is an honour to meet the leader of this force up and personal" Claudia bowed her head and as did her aides.

"Pleasure is mine Governor" Karna responded "Now what can I do for you?"

"Emperor Karna, I was once the Governor of Ultear III and I speak on behalf of the civilians aboard our carrier that you take us in. We are mainly farmers, but there are those who are also capable Industrial workers. We are a hardy folk and are smart enough to learn what you want us to"

"But I thought you would like to be dropped to a nearby Imperium Planet?" Karna questioned

"Why be part of a power that continuously fails to protect even the most vulnerable of their worlds" Claudia scowled, remembering the many times they were attacked and assaulted by the Imperium's enemies. "They fight these so-called Grand Crusades and Battles all in the name of the Emperor, and yet none are even concern with the defense of Systems like Ultear! If the Emperor were ever alive then he would never let something like this happen. We would never let it ever happen a second time"

She gave Karna a pleading look "Please, I beg you, take my people in. You were the only ones that came to us and you are the only ones that we can trust at this point"

Karna nodded, seeing as though there is no saying no to the elderly woman's plead.

"There's a world in a Region of space past beyond the Veiled Region and borders next to the Perseus arm. This area of space is a huge unknown to the Entire galaxy apart from a few, to many it is the Unknown Regions, to us it is our home. There exist a planet that I believe would be a good place for you to rebuild what you have lost"

"Thank you" Claudia nodded with a smile.

"Anything to help"

 **Somewhere in the** **Tau Empire**

The Tau Empire. A young Intestellar Empire that had just risen from its foundations and would soon to become a would be rival to the Imperium of Man. Like a young Empire it is, The Tau Empire is at that stage were it needed to expand its borders and influence across known space in order to build up its power and spread the Greater Good.

And it is due to their adva ce technology that made their rapid expanse possible, something that Darth Chandra found interested in. An entire race that quickly advanced from sticks and stones to became what they are now; a growing powerhouse armed with a shit ton of Railguns and Pulse rifles. Wonder how they did it, she'll never know.

Chandra is a young woman, the same age as her brother Karna, with flowing black hair with some blonde streaks entwined within her hair and green eyes. She stood nearly as tall as her brother and just like him she wore Dark purple and deep yellow _Dark Praetorian_ armor minus the helmet.

"Once again I thank you for the assistance, Commander" Chandra thanked the red coloured Crisis battlesuit that stood in front of her. This person is known other than Commander O'Shovah, one of the Commanders of the Tau Empire, and to Chandra's vision's would soon become the greatest Commander of the Tau Empire in the same persepctive as Commander Puretide. Right now he from his student days to the legendary Commander Puretide, and now leads his own contigent of Fire Warriors.

"Without you this operation would have not been sucessful" Added Chandra. She glanced behind her to see her men loading some boxes into a gunship.

"Your welcome" O'Shovah nodding. They've been helping each other ever since they both ran into each other as well as agreeing to an agreement; Whenever Farsight needed dire aid, she and her legion will answer the call, whenever Chandra needed help Farsight would assist. Why she made a treaty with him, and not with the Empire remains a mystery to him.

"I believe there is nothing for us to do here in this sector" Chandra told him. They have achieved what they came here for, and there is no other things of interest for them, except her agreement with Farsight.

"Hmmm, so it seems, although before you go, I have some questions"

"Oh?"

"I am curious as to why you would not make an alliance with the Tau Empire, instead of making one with me. No nonsense please"

"Do you really want to know Commander?" Chandra smiled at him who nodded

"Very well then, I will answer" Chandra said "It is because you are destined for something greater"

"What do you mean?" O'Shovah questioned. He knew that she was a special kind of Psyker; a Sith if that what she calls herself. He had learnt some things about the Sith, even learning that they can see into the future, which got him curious. She kept saying that he was destined for something greater, but what does she mean by that?

"What am I even destined for anyways?"

"You are destined to rise, as the next greatest Commander ever since Puretide" She began "You will rise to be the greatest, your Warriors will become feared and known and you shall lead them to victory agains the Imperium of man, but thet tragedy strikes, and it is at this moment that you will see and realise the truth"

"What truth?"

"The truth of a dark secret that you will come across and then you will began questioning everything that you fought for and everything that you stood for. Loyalties shall be questioned and Moralities shall be checked, it is the inevitable future, you cannot avoid this fate"

"One's Fate is created through one's action and descision" O'Shovah spoke "Not to be forseen"

"True, the fate of one's self can be altered, time and time again"

Chandra ran a hand through her hair "Fate is nothing but some fuck up shit to be honest. I never believed in it anyways"

Whilst Farsight and Chandra talked, her Clone Commander walked up to her and told her that everything that they aquired has already loaded. They were waiting for her to board the shuttle.

"Until next time Commander" Chandra said, shaking the metallic hand of O'Shovah's battlesuit

"Till next time" He replied nodding. Chandra soon boarded her transport and it soon lifted off. O'Shovah watched as it her transport reached her ship, which was an _Executor-Class_ if he remembered. The massive behemoth then jumped into hyperspace, disappearing from his sight.

"I still don't like her" Spoke Bravestorm walking to O'Shovah's side

"But she did help us remember" He pointed out to his friend who sighed, knowing that he is right.

"Yeah yeah. So, you gonna believe what she told you?" He asked him

"No. But something told me that I should take heed"

He could not get rid of this nagging feeling in his head that what Chandra said, would soon become true in the future.

 **Ultear System**

At the same time in the Ultear System, where Karna's space battle had taken place, a single _Black Ship_ of the Inquisition was scavenging for any useful tech left behind, although it is a vain and worthless cause in the Inquisitor's opinion, but alas he did it to see if there was anything useful left behind. Whoever those fleet were made sure that nothing remained

"Interesting" Muttered the Inquisitor in his seat, as he replayed the battle over and over again, taking down key notes as he analysed the video.

"What is is Inquisitor Varus?" A hooded figure behind asked the elderly man in the chair

"These ship designs are extrodinary, even their fighters too" He zoomed in onto what appears to be a TIE/Defender, taking pot shots at a Swiftdeath before destroying it.

"Seems so. What should we do now? We might have lost them due to their 'Faster-than-light transport method"

"We'll continue to observe them. If they are a threar then we will report this to the High Lords of Terra"

"You know that those old crooks and crannies don't give a them. Most of them anyways"

"True" spoke the Inquisitor "Which is why we need a perfect oppurtunity as you can say"

 **Light years away from Drakaani, Daemon World**

Light years away from the Daemon World of Drakaani, casting a shadow over a large yellow sun was what someone could say as a large behemoth of a planet. Although not the biggest that the Imperium has yet to come across, it is its appearance that struck fear and awe. The planet looking as though ir had been engineer for one thing and one thing only.

Total Destruction

And that is what _Starkiller base_ is designed for. Eradicating entire star systems from the face of the galaxy. Protecting the planet from space was a fleet of ships consisting of 6 _Imperial-I Class Star Destroyers,_ 4 _Venator-Class Star Destroyers_ and 3 of the new _Resurgent-Class_ _Battlecruiser_ and also amongst them an _Assertor-Class Star Dreadnaught._ Alsoprotecting the planet was a powerful planetary shield, and on the ground a large garrison, large enough to conquer an entire System or two.

"Starkiller base in position Darth Rezar" An Officer told the scientist/Sith Lord. Rezar nodded as he looked at the monitor of the Daemon World.

"Begin the procedure officer" Rezar ordered him "You know what to do"

"Yes sir" nodded the officer as he told his other collegues to start the process of absorbing the star that is behind them so that it would be used to destroy Drakaani. And the whatever other worlds are part of its star system, whether it was or not.

"Lord Rezar, Emperor Karna has Contact with some renegades"

"Oh did he now? Which ones?" He asked curiously

"According to reports, The Black Lions, The Provokers and a group of space marines called The White Ravens"

"I see, well I'll miss that show, but ar least I won't be missing this one"

 **End**

 **Next Chapter will be the final part of the Gathering of Renegades Chapter.**

 **My new story, based in AOE is basically this, defined. Ever played MTG? Ever played a deck of a Dragons of Tarkir? Well picture them; the Dragon Clans and their DragonLords, except that the clans are all Dragonborns, and then picture another realm of magic, with them in it. Thats the defined version of it. Tell me what you think about it, and if you have any suggestions or questions about it, PM me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Phew! This was one hell of a long chapter. Took me awhile to write this. Tell me what you think about this story or chapter in the reviews._**

 ** _Now before we begin, I have recieved a few PM about which faction to go for when the Kronus Arc begins, and most of you's said Chaos. I'd expected something like the Orks or Necrons as the Sith have more experience fighting them, but Chaos I don't mind as they too have enough experience to fight them, but more Necron influenced_**

 ** _(E.g Havoc Troopers)._**

 ** _So yeah, When it all begins then Chaos will be the first to fall, and who's next after I'll leave it to you to guess._**

 ** _Do not own Warhammer 40k or Star Wars. Belong to their respective owners_**

 ** _Gathering the Renegades (Part.2)_**

When Karna's Fleet arrived back to the Felgaria System, the first he saw was the large spacehulk orbiting Kimri, Felgaria's 2nd moon and the largest moon in orbit over Felgaria Prime, and not just that but some other ships accompanying the large space hulk as well. 2 _Retribution-Class_ Battleships accompanied by 3 _Chalice-Class_ Battlecruisers make up the first fleet that is present, and the second fleet present there only consisted of a single _Emperor-Class_ Battleship and 2 _Dauntless-Class_ Light Cruisers. The first fleet had the symbol of a white raven on their hulls while the second fleet had the symbol of a fiery fist on their hulls, while the Space hulk had the symbol the symbol of a black howling lion.

"It seems our first guests has arrived sir" Gawain said

"So it would seem" Karna said, looking at the small yet still highly dangerous fleet.

"Weren't they suppose to arrive along with the other renegades though" Gawain questioned

"They are the early arrivals. They're an exception, just as I predicted" Karna answered

"Sir" said a Naval Officer "One of the ships are hailing us"

"Put them through" Karna ordered. A moment later the communication screen appearer showing the image of a black and gold Space Marine, along with another space Techmarine in white and black and finally another Space marine; who was in Cataphractii Terminator armor in orangy-red and yellow armor.

 _"Greetings, whoever you are"_ The black and gold marine spoke _"I am Rengar Ironclaw_ _, of the Black Lions Chapter"_

 _"And I am_ _Archelous of the Provokers Chapter"_ said the orangy-red and yellow marine

 _"And I am Pyris_ _of the White Ravens Chapter"_ The white and black marine Techmarine introduced

"And I am Darth Karna of the Sith Empire" Karna introduced himself to the Renegade Marines. The black and gold marine, Rengar grunted before saying

 _"Never heard of it"_

"Because you were never meant to, nor the Imperium" retorted Karna, making him grunt once more

 _"Explain?"_ Pyris questioned

"We exist outside the boundaries of the Imperium, in a region of space that even you wouldn't have known. We were never part of the Imperium to begin with, we existed since the end of the last Millenia"

 _"So you are a young empire, like the Tau?"_

"You can say that" Karna spoke, whilst trying to hide a smile. The space marine had that part wrong. The Sith existed for 10,000 years or even more than that since ancient times. They may have been defeated by the Jedi and their Republic many times, but they will always rise from the ashes of their defeat, and grow even stronger than ever, before being defeated by the Jedi, over and over again, like a never ending cycle between Light and Dark. But here in this galaxy, where there is no Jedi to keep them in check, the Sith are free to do whatever they want to do.

Their own self-exile have finally freed them of this accursed cycle.

 _"But you are human"_ Archalous pointed out _"And you speak as if you have no connections to the Imperium"_

"Complicated" Karna answered him. "I will tell you at a differant stage of our lives"

 _"You have called the Black Lions, The Provokers and the White Ravens here to this unknown system. Why?"_ Rengar questioned him, his arms crossed over his chest _"And it better br a good reason"._ Karna smiled

"Why I would like to propose an offer" Karna began "But I can't right now, because not eveeyone is here to hear my offer"

 _"There are more on their way here?"_ said Archelous

"Yes, but they are a week or two off, so your're gonna have to wait. You can rest your fleet and your men on Felgaria Prime, or would you rather its moon, Kimri?"

 _"Humph, whatever"_ Rengar said sighing _"At least we wont be wasting anymore fuel at least"_

 _"Agreed"_ Archelous agreed with Rengar _"We won't be having to lose men during a raid again"_

They're last raid had cost them roughly 60 of their members, bringing their numbers to 160 Space Marines

 _"True"_ Spoke Pyris, nodding _"We'll take your offer and rest our fleet on Kimri"_

 **Two weeks later...**

Two weeks had pasted, and the mass of Renegades that Karna had hopefully expected had finally arrived to the Felgaria System; Lesser Knight houses who had left their old homes and Imperial Renegade Regiments who either loss their homes or were betrayed or accused of a crim they never commited have arrived to Felgaria, along with the other 11 Renegade Space Marine Chapters that he had wished to them ally with the Sith Empire. What he had not been expecting was some Ork Kaptains also coming along to Felgaria Prime too.

"Emperor" Kaen addressed Karna, who was looking out through the window of the bridge at the massing of ships in front of his Flagship. "Renegades and Remnants of Forge World Moirae, and Former Imperium Worlds Khorian IX and Eldritch have arrived to the System"

"Good" Karna said, nodding. He had hears of what these now small group of Adeptus Mechanicus on Moirae did. A cival war; The Moirae Schism happened on the planet of Moirae, between members of the Mechanicus all because of the some apocalyptic messages in their archives, copies of which quickly spread through many of the Cult Mechanicus' sub-sects. These radical teachings included references to the future overthrow of Mars and the fusion of the Adeptus Mechanicus and Ecclesiarchy. Something that he found amusing and interested. He'll have to ask Darth Kaiser to investigate, since he is the head and Sphere of the Ministry of Intelligence.

"Sir, an Ork Kaptain named Kommando Stone has declared some "Buisness" with you"

The Ork Kaptains were a surprising addition to the already growing Sith Army. They already have Clones and Droids as part of their army, and now Renegade Marines and Imperial Guard and the arrival of Orks was something that surprised him the most.

But this next report is gonna surprise him even more

"Sir" spoke a Naval officer, walking to him "There's also a small group, a squad of Adeptus Sororitas seeking to make an alliance with us"

Karna blinked

Seriously!? Was the Force making a fool of him? By not revealing the Future in his visions? Right now he is feeling as if he's being trolled right now.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Warp, a certain Changer of Ways cackled with laughter.

"Thats...new" Karna could only say through his surprise

"Unexpected I know sir" continued the Naval Officer "But they really wish to see you"

"Tell them that I am on my way" Karna told the officer, just as another Renegade Ship, an _Oberon-Class_ Battleship escorted by a _Furious-Class_ Grand Cruiser and a _Long Serpent-Class_ BattleCruiser arrived from Warp space.

"It seems that the last of our guests have arrived" Karna mused, looking at the very small fleet of ships.

"Survivors of Truub II and III sir" said another Naval Officer

"Everyone's hear now" said Karna smirking "Now let the negotiations begin"

 **A few minutes later...**

Praxoia Vetoria, leader of The Unde Venisti Squad came to this hidden galaxy power for one thing and one thing only. The death of an Inquisitor for condeming them to a life of criminal outlaw. They were branded traitors, heretical witches to the Imperium for trying to stop a man, a man who was doing herectical things with the Necron. That man will pay dearly for doing this to them, and his death will come in the form of them assisting the enemy that he was assign to investigate for.

"Lady Praxoia" a Clone Trooper spoke to the Renegade Sister of Battle "Emperor Karna would like to speak to you know"

"Good" Nodded Praxioa as she and her other squad sisters follwed the clone to where Karna was, which was a briefing room with a medium sized rectangle shaped table with 9 seats tucked in under the table. Sitting in one of the seats was Karna himself, who was sipping on a glass of red wine

"Come in, come in. Please sit" Karna said, motioning for them to sit down in one of the seats. When they didn't make a move for the seats, Karna sighed "Fine your way then"

"What do you wish to ask of me?" Karna questioned the leader of Unde Venisti Squad

"We want your help in something" Declared Praxioa, staring at Karna "We want someone dead"

"Oh?" Karna raised an eyebrow "Before we get into buisness, first of all, how did you find us? If I remember correctly, I programmed that message to be broadcast to only Imperial Guardsmen and Space marine renegades"

"We took word from a 'bounty hunter' as he calls himself" Answered Praxoia

"And where is this bounty hunter?"

"Dead. But that does not matter, what matter is are you gonna help us, or not?"

"And what do you wish in exchange for a wish like this?" Karna questioned.

"Our services, as your most trustful elites" Praxioa boldy answered.

"You can't be serious Sister Praxioa!" her Second Bellena Vasigar exclaimed, looking at her squad leader

"What choice do we have?" Praxioa said back "That man has condemned us of everything we fought for, and even if we did return to the Imperium's services, they'll be weary of us, as if they don t trust us, as if we are outcasts"

"But-"

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked her. Bellena said nothing in response.

"We have a deal then"

"We of Unde Venisti Squad, are now at your services, my lord" Praxoria kneeled along with her sisters.

"Good" Karna smiled.

"Leave us for a second" Praxioa told her fellow sisters. They hesitated, but none the less obeyed as they left the room. When they finally left the room, she slammed her hands on the table in front of Karna, who didn't flinch in response

"Listen carefully, If you ever think of betraying us, or even going as far as-"

"Using you like nothing but objects?" Karna asked her. She looked at him in surprise

"I'd never do such a thing. Don't compare me to scum, or anything lower or disgusting as that" He warned her "You will soon find that I am no such thing as scum"

"We'll see" Praxioa told him. With that she left the room.

 **xxxxxx**

Rengar Ironclaw, current acting leader of the Black Lion had never once in his entire lifetime as a Space Marine, have seen the amount of ships gathered in one area of space, ever. They were all Renegades, Rengar guessed, judging by the large amount of his fellow Renegade Marines who were also gathered here too.

The Knights of Almeria, now The Knights of Reqiuem, who's homeworld, Almeria IV was brutally destroyed by the Inquisition with their Exterminatus. The Provokers, who were declared Excommunicate Traitoris by the Inquisition due to them suffering a gene-fault in their gene-seed that made them believe to have been tainted by Chaos, same could be said for the Ashen Ravens and the Blood Serpents. Some of the other Renegade Chapters were even branded as Heretics despite them not being one in the first place, while a few were subjugated to more harsher fates than a simple brand. Such as the Steel Knights when they were attacked by the Iron Hands Chapter for being 'Weak' and his own Chapter, The Black Lions, which his Chapter was attacked by both the Inquisition and with the assistance of the Blood Ravens.

He also recognised amongst the masses of ships gathered, some Renegade Imperial Regiments and Knight Houses.

What these Renegades have in Common altogether was that they have been victims of crimes that they had never commited in the first place. They were branded as Criminals for defying the Imperium and the Emperor himself for things that they had never done to even make them look like traitors.

"Captain Rengar" A Black Lion Space Marine addressed him "The Emperor would like to see us now"

"Then its best if we are on our way then" Rengar said as he began walking down the corridor of the massive space station that they were on. Rengar and the Space Marine walking him reached where they needed to be for the meeting with Darth Karna. There were many other Renegade Marines also present there. Rengar spotted The Techmarine Pyris along with the Cataphracti Terminator Archalous. He also spotted Chapter Master Parus of the Steel knights amongst the gathered mass of Renegade Marines.

Amongst them were also leaders of the many Renegade Imperial Regiments and Knight Houses.

Then another door, which was on the otherside of the large meeting room soon opened, revealing a masked man escorted by four tall soldiers clad in Black armor and behind him were two figures in black robes, and with their hoods he and the other occupants in the room couldnt make out their faces through their hoods.

"Finally" Karna said, looking at each and every occupant in the room "You're all here at last, as I expected"

"Who are you and why did you summon all of us here?" questioned an elderly man, a governer, if Rengar guessed correctly

"I am Darth Karna of course" spoke the masked man "Or if its the maks thats making it look bad then I'll take it off then" He reached for the mask and took it off, revealing his face to the public.

"A young fello has brought us all here together?" Spoke another elderly man with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, and I bring you all an offer, one that you would even refuse" Karna Declared to them all

"What kind of offer?" It was Pyris who asked the question

"An alliance of sorts, well its more of a "Join me" sort of thing" answered Karna, cracking a smile "Join me, and I can offer you anything you wish"

"You brought us here just to ask us to join you?" Sarpedon, Chapter Master of the Soul Drinkers spoke "And what do you want us to do in exchange for our services?"

"The Imperium's destruction of course"

"I find that highly unlikely" Parus said "We have no part in this discussion. We're better on our own"

"And risk being reduced to nothing by the Inquisition and the Imperium and its enemies alike?" Karna retorted back "You clearly stand a chance"

"I know why, you fled in your fancy battleships and cruisers and off into the stars" Began Karna "It was because you all had found something, a secret that many in the Imperium would reject and would call you nothing but heretics, a secret that they turn a blind eye to it"

"What secret?" Parus questioned

"The Truth. The truth of the Imperium. That it is no longer the Imperium that the Emperor has envisioned all those years. It is nothing but Corrupted, Dishonourable, Villainous, Cold-hearted. The Inquisition enforce, along with those other stuck-ups up the page, and because of their rational views and lack of reasoning and morality, they've have condemned you, Innocent and non-guilty people as Heretics, as Traitors to the Imperium. You know what I mean don't you all?"

He looked at every single one of them once more. He turned to the group of Guardsmen Renegades before turning to the Chapter Master of The Knights of Requiem.

"Governer Drask? Isn't it?" He asked the old man who nodded

"Yes?" Drask answered, surprised and shocked that he knew his name

"And Chapter Master Januarius?"

"Yes" said the Reqiuem Chapter Master also shocked and surprised

"I know what they've done to your people" He looked at both of them "I know the devestation that they've have caused to your home. The billion upon billions of lives lost on that world when the Exterminatus was commenced. You saved only a few thousand out of the Billions that could have been saved"

Januarius and Drask both had painful looks on their faces, a reminder of their failure to protect their home.

"You could have prevented the Tyranid Host from destroying your home, you could have saves your home at the cost of your own lives in exchange of the billions of civilians, but no, The Inquisition did not grant you this. You were forced watched as many upon many were wiped out, all in a matter of seconds. You watched as your home burned into nothing, and if you were a special kind of psykers yourselves you would have hears the billions cries of people, screaming to their deaths, as if they've all suddenly been silenced at onced"

He walked up to the old Governor and placed a hand on his shoulder

"I can help restore what you've lost" he told him, making him widen his eyes in shock and hope

Karna turned to face Rengar "Or take revenge on those that wronged you" He turned to look at Sarpedon and Parus "That accused and deemed you wrong" He then finally looked at Samual Laverna of House Laverna and The Relictors "That had taken things that were righfully yours"

"I can give you what you want, I can make what you desire and wishes come into frutations. All you have to do is join me and the Sith Empire"

"Can you really restore our home?" Januarius asked Karna with hope

"Restoring Dead Worlds is nothing of a feat we can do" Karna told him "We have restored worlds back to their primes in the past, and we can definitely do so with Almeria IV.

"If you can restore Almeria IV, then we'll join with you then" Janarious said. Karna nodded with a smile

"Anyone else wanting to join?" He asked the others.

"Would you help us with revenge against the Imperial Fist?" Archelous questioned

"Of course. We do our very best to grant the wishes of those willing to align themselves with us" Karna told him.

"Then so be it then. The Provokers are yours to command"

"And so are the Venom Thorns and Flame Falcons" Spoke the leaders of the two Chapters "Although" Said the Flame Falcon leader said "We want something in exchange"

"And that is?"

"Our gene-seed. We suffer from a Gene-seed fault. And you say you can grant anything we desire, so those that include-"

"Yes, I can help you with your gene-seed problem" Karna told him.

"Then we are with you then"

"Good" Nodded the leader "Help cure our Gene-Seed and we are yours to command"

"Anymore takes?" Karna asked them once more"

"How do we know that you'll keep your end of the bargain" Questioned a Renegade Guardsman, walking up to Karna "How do we know that you'll keep your word and not be like those Eldar scum?"

"I don't Karna told him "A wise man once told me that don't promise someone, prove it, and I'll prove to you that I will keep my end of the bargain. Observe"

A holo-image appeared in the middle of the room for everyone to see a fleet of Imperium ships

"Doom Warrior Chapter fleet" Karna told them "Packs enough firepower to take possible an entire system. They are the reason wh the Blood Serpents and Ashen Ravens and Silver Claws had become renegades"

Suddenly to the viewer's shock, the fleet, which consisted of 12 ships were suddenly reduced to 7 ships.

"Any questions?"

Soon many others accepted Karna's offer, each wanting something in return for them joining the Sith Empire. Karna promised them that they shall received what they desired and they shall get what they want without delay, well for some anyways. Soon all of them, even Rengar and Pyris accepted the offer, all but Parus and the Steel Knights.

"Well? Chapter Master Parus?" Karna asked him "Would you like to join in too?"

Parus sighed "Seeing as though we have no choice. Fine, we will join, but that doesn't mean that we will engage in your schemes to destroy the Emperor and his Imperium"

"You still really thing that the Inperium can still be saved?" Karna questioned with an amused smile "Alright, no more asking questions, A promise is a promise"

Karna extended his hand to Parus, who shook Karna's hand in return.

The Imperium's Renegades have finally united under his power and authority.

 **End** **Such a long chapter. Next update will be a prologue of my new story. So stayed tuned for that.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Turns out alot of people were talking garbage of Age of Dragons. So much that I had to delete it. Don't like deleting stories. Breaks my heart.**

 ** _Chapter 11 -_** ** _Preparations_**

 **Two Weeks later**

 _Karna stood in a field of dead, surrounded by the dead, rotting corpses of millions of soldiers; Imperial Guardsmen, Daemons, Adeptus Sororitas, Space Marines, both loyal and traitor alike, lay dead all around Karna_ _He watched as the sky fell, bits of fire amd chunk rained down from the heavens_ _Large ships descended from the fiery skies, Large black arks riddled with the taints of Chaos_ _He watched the remaining defenders of this world fight valiantly and hopelessly against the invading Daemons and Traitors. Many would die, many would not live to see the sun rise once more over this world, but even if they did push the invaders back, it would be costly and Karna knew that the enemy had won._

 _Karna then found himself in another place, this time in another place. He saw thousands of_ _Chaos_ _forces fighting against the Eldar. He saw a beautiful woman with long white hair dressed in a elegant long dress, fighting against them with elegant and swift movements, slashing them with swift and precisive strikes. He also saw an Eldar dressed in red armor, swinging his sword at any Chaos Marines, Traitors and Daemons that dared to approach him. And in the admist of bloodshed, Karna saw a ritual taking place, a mass swirl of dead, their spirits swirling around a figure, a figure that Karna could not make out_

 _His visions finally showed him another, last one. This time it was the Ultramarine's home of Macragge, once again under siege, not by Tyranids, but by the Chaos Marines. Thousand Sons, Alpha Legion, Iron Warriors and many others descended upon the Ultramarines and the survivors from the last vision._

 _But this time, they were winning, they were pushing back the Traitor Legions, and leading the charge, a giant of a man, clad in Ultramarine Armor, but was decorated with markings of the Imperium, and wielding large flaming sword, he slashed and burnt his way through the mass of traitors, sparing no one._

 _It was these visions, thanks to the force that Karna saw the future unravel in front of him._

 _Cadia will fall, and Biel-Tan will be fracture, and Macragge will be assailed once more, But amongst the darkness, that the galaxy will face at the end of this millenia, there is light, the light of hope that will light their darkest hour_

 _Cadia will surely fall, and Biel-tan would be fractured, but in this darknest hour, a slumbering Eldar god will awake, giving the Eldar the means to finally slay She-Who-Thirsts, and on Macragge, a son of the Emperor shall be revived and awakened once more_

 _In the closing hours of the 41st Millenia, The Imperium of Man, and the Eldar shall find hope._

 **xxxxxxx**

Karna slowly opened his eyes as he raised his head from his arms, which he used as a form of pillow for his sleep from his hours-work of goddamn, motherfucking paperwork. Seriously? He did not signed up for this crap, how did the previous Emperors got around this kind of shit anyways?

Anyways, he had finished his paperwork, which was just sorting out where the Renegade Regiments and Houses would settle in both the Veiled Region and the Region beyond the Veiled Region. There are many worlds beyond the Veiled that still needed to be inhabitated by the Empire, and the civilians that were with the Renegade Regiments will help in just that. He had also assigned a world or moon to each Renegade Chapter as not only their base of operations but for them to recruit new Space marines as well. He didn't restrict the Marine's recruitment to just one world he made their recruitment options galaxy-wide, meaning that they dont have to just recruit people from their new homeworlds but from differant worlds too, allowing more and more people to join the differant chapters.

Although there are 4 Chapters out of the 14 that chose to remain as Fleet-based Chapters, but still were given a major recruitment world. The Ashen Ravens, White Ravens, Dragon Claws and Steel Knights had decided to remain as Chapter-Fleets, staying close to their ships.

And speaking of their ships, all of their ships had to be refitted of their primitive and unreliable Warp-Drives with Hyperspace Drives, allowing them to get to places much faster now.

He looked at the datapad, that his arms were on, detailing some information about the new system that was found Beyond the Veiled. The new system has a 3 million year old average star which consisted of 2 Gas giants and 3 or 4 possible habitable planets, with the first planet being close to the star. The new system was named the Ierissos System. Karna finished reading the report before turning to the next page, which contained details of Rezar's new _Conqueror-Class_ Destroyer. He had made a minature version of the Starkiller laser and had combined the laser with the body of a large ship. The ship was made for one purpose and one purpose only, to destroy a fleet of Ships. 5 ships at a time with each laser fired. The laser would fire just like the laser of Starkiller base, it would separate before making inpact with the enemy ships. Although there is a problem with Void shielding that nearly every race uses, but Rezar managed to find a way to strip that problem away from the laser, and that demostration two weeks ago had proved it.

The door to Karna's room slid opened as two figures, the same hooded figures from two weeks ago came in.

"You summoned us, milord?" The first hooded figure asked Karna

"Take of the hoods ladies" Karna told them "You don't need them right now"

They both took off their hoods. The first hooded figure revealed to be a female Twi'lek and the second figure revealed to be a beautiful looking Eldar with translucent skin and saffron coloured eyes.

"Paleva" Karna addressed the Twi'lek Sith Sentinel who bowed her head in response. He then turned to the Dark Eldar, who was one of his many apprentices. "Maera"

"Master" Maera said giving him a sultry smile "Good to see you"

"Not getting into any trouble both of you aren't?" Karna asked them both. They both shook their heads

"Right...Anyways, I have separate assignments for both of yous" Karna told them "I don't care how you do it, I want it done"

"Oh Master~" Maera said still smiling "We'd never fail you, so whats the mission?"

"Maera" Karna began "There is an Inquisitor by the name of Varus Silvia. The Sisters want the man dead, but I want you to bring him on his knees to me, so that they'll have to honor of truelly enacting their vengeance. Take a contigent of Battle droids and Salaine has picked 5 of her best warriors to assist you"

"It shall be done _my lord"_ Maera purred at the last words, making Karna shiver a little. He then turned to Paleva, who was waiting

"Paleva, there is an Inperium planet called Lorn V. It houses a weapon that is said to annihilate entire legions of enemies with a single blast. The weapon has attracted Rezar's interests and he wishes to study the weapon. Capture the weapon. Take the planet if you have to. I'm giving you command over the 125th Imperial Star Corps to get it done"

"Noted" Paleva said, nodding. "Anything else?" She added

"Nope. Just those assignments ladies" Karna said "Now get to it"

Both ladies nodded as they turned around and walked put the door. As they lefted, Karna's holocommunicator, flickered to life, a figure in Sith Vindicator armor.

"Darth Jeaster" said Karna

 _"Milord"_ Jeaster bowed before the Emperor

"Where's Darth Xaleth?" He asked him "Shouldn't he be picking up this line?"

 _"Sorry my lord, but he is busy fighting the Ork Infestation on_ _Grimoire"_

"Damn orks" Karna sighed. Even if you did kill them all, you'll still deal with the fact that when they die they release millions of spores that in years time would mature as full grown battle ready orks. Just how do they get rid of them is something that Darth Rezar is still scratching his head on.

 _"Would you like me to forward any information to him?"_

Karna nodded "Tell him that after wiping the Ork threat. Again, he needs to be at Golgaria for preparations for the upcoming Invasion"

 _"Yes my lord"_ With that said, Jeaster disconnected from the holocommunicator

Karna sighed once more as he got up from his seat as walked to the door that leads to his bedroom. The door slid open, revealing his room which has large king sized bed and 2 wardrobes. Beside his bed, protected by an electric field is his Necron Spear, the weapon that he took from Bellicas. But it was the woman in his bed that got his attention right now

"Morning Salaine" Karna greeted the now awake Archon, who was busy fixing her armor back on herself. She gave him a sultry smile as she looked back at him from the mirror that she was looking at

"Morning to you, sweetie~" Salaine greeted back. She glanced back at him "Enjoyed last night?"

"Maybe. Maybe not" Karna answered with a smug grin

"Don't give me that bullshit" Salaine said "I know you enjoyed it"

"Weren't you enjoying it a bit more though?" Questioned Karna with a smirk "If I remember, you were more 'Vocal' and 'expressive' with yourself, almost like full-honesty"

"Shut up" Salaine barked at Karna, who laughed in response.

"So whats your plan?" Salaine asked him "You still going with your invasion fleet?"

"Yep" Karna said, pressing a button on something that revealed a map of the entire Galaxy

"Kronus, Kauruva, Lorn V, possibly. The Sabbath Worlds. They'll soon fall to the Sith Empire"

"And how can you be certain that they'll fall to you?" spoke Salaine "Who knows what the Imperium have in store for you"

"The Intelligence Ministry has done their work. We have what we need to know"

"And you think information and battles would win you those worlds?"

"No" Answered Karna "But throw in some persuasion, deception and lying and then we'll be on a roll then"

Salaine chuckled in amusement at Karna's simple logic

"Do you ever wonder why I hadn't betrayed you yet?" Salaine said "Why I'm the odd one out of the other Kabals?"

Karna nodded

"Its because what they fail to see in the Sith is that we are the same. The Sith and Dark Eldar have some things that makes them similar to the Sith, the similarities end with your soft ways to the weak"

"Unlike you, we are not monsters" Karna told her "We may be cold hearted but that doesn't make us monsters"

"True" Agreed Salaine "Like that Eldar child that you saved from her burning craftworld"

"So similarities is what made you stay allies of us?" Karna questioned her

"Not just that" Salaine said "But the prospect of being with you. Those other Kabals do not see the advantages of being with you. They are blind in their own selfish greeds and needs. I am not like them. I am differant, I am smarter"

"Eldar arrogance, twelve o'clock" Karna pointed out. He got hit with a pillow

"I said shut it" Salaine sternly told him

"Yes mom" Karna sarcastically replied

"So will you he staying a little longer?" Karna asked her. She nodded

"I am" Salaine answered "Besides, I enjoy the company" With that she walked out of the room, leaving Karna alone in his own room. Just as she left, Karna's communicator went off.

"Yes?" Karna answered the call

 _"Sir, we have a problem"_ Commander Gawain said through the communicator

"What kind of problem?" Karna asked him

 _"Its Macha. She's here. Is Salaine still there?"_

Oh...dear

 **End**

 **Oh my. Guess Karna has alot of explaining to do next chapter. Don't forget to comment on what you think.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Just to Remind people if they are interested in doing a reading version of this story. Please Pm if interested and that you want to do one.**

 **This Chapter has some references. See if you can spot them**

 **Ernest.Shippinglane89 =**

Are you gonna make your own take on the Ynnari?

 **Response =** Just a slight twist in the whole plot of the Ynnari, Not spoiling it, but Karna and someone else will be involved with the Ynnari when that arc comes.

 **RabidArmenian =**

Woot! Love the chapter, may Unde Venisti squad and the White Ravens serve you well!

 **Response =** And they shall indeed

 ** _Chapter 12 - An Accidental Meeting_.**

 **A few minutes before Macha's arrival...**

"Where's the Camouflage Generator!" Gawain shouted to Prophet, who was searching through the pile of gear presented in front of him

"I don't know!" Prophet exclaimed, "Henrik and Richard placed it away!" He told his commander

"Someone help us out here!" Gawain shouted out. He pointed a finger at the Dark Eldar craft "Before they arrive!" The clones and normal troopers present quickly helped Prophet and Gawain search for the Camouflage Generator in order to hide the Dark Eldar Craft. When they finally found it, they quickly set it up and activated it, resulting in camouflaging the ship. A minute after they did this, a Craftworld Eldar Transport, belonging to that off Biel-Tan landed into the Hangar. The Ramp went down, as Macha, escorted by 4 Dire Avengers and 2 howling Banshees emerged from the ship. She looked around the Hangar, her eyes landed onto the Clone Commander if she remembered correctly, his name was Gawain

"Greetings Commander Gawain" Macha greeted the Clone Commander, who nodded

"As to you, Farseer Macha" Gawain responded

Prophet, Henrik and a Clone trooper named Gears were watching the interaction

"That was close" Gears whispered to Prophet, who sighed heavily while nodding

"Yeah, too close" Prophet responded "Hopefully that Eldar Archon quickly gets out of here"

They watched the conversation between Macha and Gawain continue

"So did you tell her yet?" Henrik asked Prophet

"What?" He asked the heavy gunner

"Richard's sister. Did you tell her about his death yet?"

Prophet sighed as there was no escaping that question. He was hoping to avoid this conversation

"No...I haven't" Prophet told him

"You know she has to know soon" Henrik responded

"Yeah, I know but I just don't know what to say to her"

Henrik placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder

"She needs to know. If you hide it, it'll be more painful to bear"

"...Your right" Prophet said "Yeah.." He nodded

"So what brings you here? Honoured Farseer?" Gawain asked her

"I was hoping to request something to your Emperor, Commander" Macha replied "And I thought that he would be here"

"Sorry Farseer, but he is busy with Negotiations at the moment, but I can bring you to him"

"That would be thankful for you, Commander"

"Please follow me as I lead you to him," Gawain told the Biel-Tan Farseer as he, along with Prophet, Gears and Henrik, who had just arrived escorted the Farseer and her warriors to where Karna is currently at.

Macha, whilst being led glanced around at the activity in the Hangar bay. The people that serve the Sith Empire are diverse and different. She saw a green-skinned male with twin tails coming out from his back to a pale-skinned woman in red clothing and has a bow on her back. She saw many kinds of other, unknown alien species aboard the ship, from these Twi'leks that Gawain pointed out to the tall and hairy Wookies. They're really diverse, and non-xenophobic, something that the Imperium heavily lacked.

"And that's an Ithorian" Gawain pointed out for Macha to a large alien with a T-shaped head "Powerful throats, not recommended to be close to one. For your ears sake"

"Noted Commander,at " Macha said, looking around even more. They were soon walking down a hallway. She glanced to her left to see some soldiers led by one of their own in I armour, while another group, which consisted of some officers talking with some clones past by. It was their same looks that got her intrigued by it.

"You must be wondering why we all look the same?" Gawain asked Macha, glancing back at her. She nodded

"If I guess correctly, you are clones?"

"Correct" Gawain nodded "We are Clones, cloned from an original Template, and to be trained as effective warriors from birth"

"I see" Macha replied, watching the group turn left down another hallway "Surprised that the most of the Military is made up of Clones"

"Only about 62% Ma'am" Gawain answered "The rest is still made up of normal species. Our numbers used to be above 80%, but since the Second Necron Wars and the Tyrannic-Sith Wars that had been reduced to 45%, but 62% is where we're recovery. Emperor Karna had commissioned new Cloning facilities to be built, to further increase the recovery rate by 6%"

Macha nodded as she resumed listening to Gawain talk about other things like there are 7 Templates that the Empire uses to Clone their Troopers, and despite not being from the same template, they treat their other fellow clones like brothers

Time slowed for Macha

As they turned right into another corridor, a hooded figure also passed by them, walking was they had walked through a moment ago. The hooded figure stole a glance at Macha, who glanced at the staring hooded figure. Saffron Eyes met Silver. Macha could see anger and hatred all being concentrated on her. A brief moment passes before time resumed again. The hooded figure turned its head and silently walked away.

 _"Strange"_ Thought Macha. She ignored it for now and resumed following Gawain. Gawain soon leads her to a large door.

"Just a few more corridors, and you'll get to see Karna, Ma'am," Gawain told her, pressing a button, resulting in the door being opened.

But this is where the 'Fun' begins, as one would say if they were ever watching from the sidelines.

Because of the moment that the door, slid open, Macha came face to face with the face of Salaine, who had stopped mid-point in fixing her hair. There was a visible moment of shock between the two Leaders, none weren't expecting the other. Macha's shock turned in anger as she levelled her wraithbone spear at Salaine's face. The two Kabalite Warriors that were with Salaine, levelled their guns at Macha's Dire Avengers, who in turn levelled their own guns at their dark counterparts. Salaine smirked at Macha's actions as if it was just a game to her

"Why, hello there Farseer~" Salaine greeted her lighter cousin "Unexpected meeting of the century don't you think?". Salaine's smirk quickly disappeared as Macha brought her spear closer to her face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Macha spat with venom in her voice, inching her spear closer to the Archon's face "Dark Eldar"

"Why establishing relations, don't you think?" Salaine shot back "What else am I even here for?" She smugly said as well

"As if they would even be friends with the likes of you" Macha shot back aggressively

"Actually..." Gawain spoke, cutting into the conversation "They are with us"

"What!" Macha cried in shock

"They've been allied with us for awhile" Gawain explained "And another Kabal is too"

"You would even ally with the likes of them!?"

"They have their specialities"

Everyone turned to see Karna, escorted by two of his elite Shadow Guards; Force-sensitive elites. They were walking towards them

"Sir-" Gawain said at first

"I know" Karna responded "I actually knew this would happen. Predictable future sometimes"

He turned his attention from his Clone Commander to the Farseer in front of him

"I know you have questions," Karna told her "But questions like that will be answered in my quarters if that's ok with you"

"Indeed" Macha replied, removing her stare from Salaine as lowering her spear. She shot back a glance however when Salaine did a raspberry at her

 _"Salaine"_

Salaine suddenly shivered at the tone, and the way he called her. That tone spoke of power, authority and dominance, something that she found to love about Karna. He might be and look weak, but that is nothing but a facade of what he is really capable of.

"Go back to Ekron" He ordered her, no demanded her. She shivered in pleasure once more from the demand

"As you wish, _my lord~_ " She seductively replied back. She glanced back at Macha one last time before she along with her guards left the two leaders on their own in the hallway.

"Now then" spoke Karna "Follow me"

 **Starkiller Base, Light years away from Drakaani**

"Sir the Shipyards of Svan have reported that 35 _Conqueror-Class Star Destroyers_ have been constructed and that 100 more will be on their way" An officer reported to Darth Rezar, who was looking through the datapad of recent information

"Good" Rezar nodded "With the new Conqueror-Class, we'll be able to destroy the Imperium's ships with ease"

Rezar swiped the pages on his datapad, going from the schematics and load of test results of his Conqueror-Class Star Destroyer to the new Assimilator-Class Star Destroyer that he is developing. Perhaps he can thank Darth Darius for choosing this location in this galaxy. If he hadn't chosen this location then the Sith Empire wouldn't have taken possession of Necron Technology to study and to try and implement into their weapons and ships. So far they had successfully managed to replicate the Gauss Technology and Disintegration Technology used in their weapons and are now making their own versions of Necron Weapons. It'll take awhile to make a perfect one, so they'll have to use stolen Necron Blasters and Flayers to compensate for now. He then turned to another page, detailing the schematics of a new Star Destroyer that he wish to commission constructing soon, once they had mastered replicating Necron Technology. He turned to more pages, which contained more and more prototype and designs of new Starships, fighters and weapons for the Sith Empire.

"Anything else, officer?" Rezar asked him

"Lord Karna has requested the legion to prepare for war"

"Really now?" Rezar said smirking "Even though we were already ready for war"

"He just wanted to make sure" The officer told him

"Right" He nodded "So what is our strategic target?"

"A planet in the Segmentum Tempestus named Graia. Its a Forge world, and the closes option, other than Zhao-Arkkad"

"Humph. How come we get a stupid Forge World" Rezar complained "Why can't we not get a better target like the Sabbath Worlds? Or the Kauruva System? Or even San Leor?"

"Cause if you do take this world, then you'll get to play with functioning Imperial Titans" The Officer responded. At the mention of Imperial Titans, Rezar quickly stopped bitching about it

"Get the men ready!" He said "We have a world to conquer soon!"

"If you say so sir..." responded his officer, sweatdropping at his general's hunger for new technology and knowledge, perhaps rivaling that of even Tzeentch's followers.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"So now that we are comfortable now" Karna said, sitting in front of a mahogany desk "Any questions"

"I am surprise that you would even go with an alliance with a Dark Eldar" Macha replied, narrowing her gaze at him

"She was the one who proposed it anyways" Karna told her "If she wanted an alliance, then why not"

"Are you not afraid of tue fact that she would betray you?" Macha responded

"If she ever did try and do such a thing, then all we can do is make her pay for the consequences" Karna calmly stated

"And how would you do such a thing?"

"Simple. Destroy Commoragh"

This statement, nearly made Macha drop the cup of tea that she was drinking

"What?"

"Simple. We can just destroy Commoragh and be done with the Dark Eldar. Solves everyone's problems"

"And you have the means to do such a thing?" Macha questioned

"We have a planet-size planet destroyer, a class of ships that can snipe out any planet, engines that can also destroy planets and alot more of other things that can destroy planet-sized stuff" Karna calmly and simply explained

"I thought you were just a recent established empire"

"Oh, but we've been here for awhile now, dear Farseer" Karna said to her "And you must be wondering why you haven't been getting visions of our arrival and stay?"

When the Sith originally came to the Galaxy all those years ago, in order to hide themselves, Darth Darius used a special Engine that masked their presence from any power beyond their new home. Unknown to Darius and to the three Emperors after Darius's death, The Shadow Engine which was the device used to hide their presence, actually affected Psykers everywhere, and for a long time blocked off the Sith from every vision of the Eldar Farseers and other vision-forseeing Psykers.

"It was you wasn't it?" Macha realized. Karna nodded

"Yep" Karna nodded "I comissioned the deactivation of the Shadow Engine, allowing Psykers everywhere to finally see what is coming"

"And what is coming, Sith lord?" Macha questioned once more

"ST-4567.89" Karna said to her "Thats all you need to know. Anyways" He filled his empty cup with tea once again "What brings you here?"

"I request your aid in something" Macha offered

"Oh?"

"There is an ancient evil that sleeps on the Planet Tartarus, in the Ultima Segmentum. A long time ago we Eldar put that evil to sleep, but now that evil is threatened to be reawaken once more"

"So you want us to help in making sure that this evil doesnt wake up"

"Yes" Macha nodded

"Well this set things on what I originaly planned back a bit" Muttered Karna "But that doesnt stop us from helping our allies, so yes, we will help you with stopping this evil"

"Thank you" Macha gave a smile to him, showing him her graditude

 **End**

 **And you thought that Karna would go with Kronus first! I'm sorry! Plot twist! Nope! He's gonna have to help Macha first! Next chapter will contain some things that will build up to the main moment (Which is the Empire's full emergence from the shadows)** **and then after that, and karna's aid, things will really kick into place.**

 **The _Conqueror-Class_ _Star_ _Destroyer_ acts just like the Conqueror from Star Wars Legends, but on a more bigger scale**

 **I also plan on making a new crossover story soon, so be on the lookout for that too.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Do not own Star Wars or Warhammer 40k, belongs to their respective owners**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 _Flashback_

 _Fehsadera Mehabrique once thought that her people's way was the only solution from escaping the horrible faith of It-Who-Thirsts._ _She once thought that it was in the right_

 _Born and raised in Commoragh, she joined the ranks of the Kabal of the Bloody Storm,_ _and_ _quickly rose through the ranks as Dracon, through typical backstabbing and deception, but none the less, this was how things were back then, and were achieved, and she defended her position well_

 _She would lead her Archon's forces_ _into many raids and battles, Whispers of her feats and prowess quickly spread amongst and across the denizens of Commorragh, and many attempts were made on her life, but thanks to her skills, did she kept anyone from even harming a single hair on her._

 _But then things started to change_

 _While raiding the Imperium World of Attila in the Segmentum Ultima, while fighting some Planetary Defense Forces, she was about to be killed by a squad of Guardsmen at point blank range, and it was here at that moment of her life that she had unknowingly unleashed a mysterious wave of power at the group, force pushing them hard into the side of the wall_ _, with enough force to crack their spines, killing them_

 _She thought at first that she was a Psyker, but when she realized she was, she hid that fact away from her Archon and other 'fellow' comrades, as Psykers are forbidden in the Dark City of the Webway. When she wasn't hunting down people, she was secretly training herself in new powers, only managing to know little more about her powers. It was then that she realised that she wasn't a Psyker, as the power of a Psyker feel more darker than the one that she possess. What she possess, is one of Anger, cold and hatred all channeled into her abilities._

 _And ever since she thought that she was a special odd one out, out of the billions of lives in the Galaxy..._

 _But she was wrong_

 _It was during a raid on a World that her Archon thought belonged to the Imperium, that she realised that she wasn't._

 _Navaria Prime, Navaria System, Veiled Region_

 _Navaria, before the T_ _yrannic-Sith Wars, in the context of the Imperium classification was once an Agriculture World, and was once one of the main major contributors of Food suppliments and Supply to the Sith Empire._

 _Although it may just be an Agriculture world, it had a steady growing industry present on the planet._ _It was on this planet, that her life took a slight change._ _Her Archon thought it was just another simple backwater world of the Imperium, isolated and alone from the rest of it. Her Archon cackled with glee at the thought of the mass of rewards present on the world, and her warriors had similar thoughts, but she had a feeling that things would not go well, like something was telling her that the raid would not end well for them._ _The mere unfortunate irony about it, was that she was right._ _They've managed to sneak past the planet's defences, which consisted of a Single **Bellator-Class Dreadnaught**_ _and two **Imperial-II Class Star Destroyers**_ _, but unknown to them, it was all part of a plan to box them in._

 _She still remembered the battle on the surface._

 _She remembered the dreaded defence that they had prepares for them. The large town that they targeted for_ , _was devoided of life, save for the awaiting garrison of soldiers there, in armour that, back then she never seen before. The defence was brutal. Alot of blaster fire, but they managed to get close enough, close enough for them to start falling back, but this was where they sprung their surprise._

 _Behind their backs, they landed down large monstrosities called AT-AT walkers behind them as well as AT-ST_ _Mk.II as well as their assault variants, the AT-ST/A. Then fresh troops landed behind and front, surrounding the large raiding force on both sides, and finally, when she asked for reinforcements from the Cruisers above, and when she recieved no response, she looked up, and that is where she saw a massive monstrosity, its size dwarfing any known ship in the galaxy. She watched as that ship, and the garrison ships tore apart the Kabal's fleet, like it was nothing. It was a ship that she later come to learn as an **Eclipse-Class Star Dreadnaught.**_

 _It was more of a massacre, than a battle really. Kabalite warriors fell left and right to the immense blaster fire from all sides. She and a small group of Kabalite Warriors managed to sneak away from their attack force, and when she led her group past that building, it was there that she saw them._

 _Her Archon, fighting a strange, but beautifully red skinned alien woman,_ _with black tattoes all over her body, fighting against the Archon using a beautiful red glowing saber staff. Around the woman, layed the dead remains of the Archon's Incubi guards, their bodies filled with red scorching marks. She watched as the Archon attempted to defend himself, but to no prevail he could not overpower the alien woman. Everytime he would use a weapon against her, the blade would slice the weapon in half, rendering it useless. The Archon with one last ditch attempt, tried to stab her when her guard dropped a bit, when he 'surrendered', but the woman saw it coming a mile away and Force-pushed the Archon away, and it was this, that she found that she wasn't the only one with such abilities, and that the abilites that she and that woman possess aren't part of the warp. They did not feel like it, they did not have the same feel as where every Psyker, with the exception of Orks draw from. From what she felt, was that it was instead drawn from a differant source, and mixed in it, was nothing but hatred, anger and coldness in it._

 _The woman had forced pushed him in her direction as the Archon landed in front of her feet. Her path is clear, she knows what she needs to do now. She has seen it. A new, better solution to her current one._ _As the 'faithful' servant, she helped her Archon up, and when he had his back turned, she killed him. Gruesomely cut off his head with her Whip-blade, ending the Archon's long life as leader of the Kabal of the Bloody Storm._ _The Clones weapon's were raised against her, but a hand from the woman told them to stand down. She approached the now Ex-Drachon, and the Drachon herself presented the head of her used to be Archon, and herself included, in exchange of learning this new power, a power that has offered her a new solution to a problem._ _A solution that would free her from her bonds._ _There was never **Peace** in this galaxy, there never was. It is a lie. There is only **Passion** , the seductively actions that she used to rise to the top. Through Passion, she gain **Power,** the power as Drachon, through years of backstabbing and deception, to gain her rightful place. Through Power, she gained **Victory,** The victories that she has brought forth, her skills bringing forth her Archon's fruitations. And now, with her ultimate victory, her chains have been broken._ _For now and ever, till the end of her lifetime, The **Force** , as she would come to learn_ ** _Shall finally set her free._** _Flashback ends_ "We're all set ma'am" A Cline trooper reported to Paleva, as they had finished loading up the finally supplies onto their _Upsilon-Class Shuttle._ "Shall we get going?"

"We're still waiting for one more" Paleva told the trooper "Just get the engines ready if you don't mind sergeant"

"Yes ma'am" The sergeanr saluted before headed up the ramp to do just as he was ordered to. Paleva turned her head to the side and saw the person that she was waiting, walking towards her.

Fehsadera Mehabrique, after her counter with the red-skinned woman, that is now her master, had learned many things from her time with her. She had learnt the ways of the Sith, their history, their power, their skills, and she had taken them to heart, for she knew that they shall free her.

No longer she was the Dark Eldar Drachon that raided vulnerable worlds, but now a Sith Warrior, of the Sith Empire, the new rising power that she had sworn herself to, and she was glad that she did.

She dropped her hood, revealing her flowing dark red hair and saffron eyes, no longer the light purple that she once has. She still wore some parts of her old Kabalite Warrior armor underneath her hooded cloak. Her whip-sword, now enhanced by Sith Alchemy to be able to cut through anything, rested in its scabbard on her hip, and her duel-phase lightsaber, a gift from the Emperor himself rested on the opposite side of her hip.

"Fehsadera" Paleva greeted her student with a smile

"Master" Fehsadera greeted back

"Took you long enough" Paleva said

"Shush" She responded back "Not my fault that I had to get my cloak, heard there were some Eldar here"

"Yes there are" Paleva confirmed for her, but she already knew that her pupil had already seen them "You haven't done anything funny to them didn't you?"

"Funny?" Fehsadera gasped mockingly "Oh no I didn't do anything~" She said "I only gave them a death stare, thats all"

"Fehsadera they haven't done anything to you, and yet you hate them with a passion" Paleva sighed

"Hey, its not my fault that they wont shut the fuck up about the past. They bitch, moan, complain about the old days, when the we once had our empire, before the birth of Slaanesh and vusa versa" She let out a frustrated groan "So fucking annoying!"

"Well we can't help them with that anyways" Paleva spoke "If they feel that way then leave them. Let them remain in the past, while we remain in the constant and everchanging future"

"Yes master" Fehsadera nodded, as she boarded the shuttle along with her master.

"Arc Trooper Lloyd" Paleva adressed the Arc trooper waiting for them in the shuttle. The Arc Trooper saluted "What is the status of the Fleet?"

"The Star Corps has assembled outside of the _Calamity,_ an _Eclipse-Class Dreadnaught,_ two _Bellator-Class Dreadnaught,_ and Four _Imperial-II Class Star Destroyers"_ "Good" Paleva nodded "Its time that we get going then"

 **Bridge**

"Sir, Lady Paleva has left the hangar bay" An officer reported

"Good" Karna nodded "I believe its time to head to Tartarus"

"At once general" said the Officer. Within a matter of seconds, Karna's fleet jumped into Hyperspace.

 **Starkiller Base**

They've done it.

After many attempts of replicating Gauss Technology

They've finally done it.

Darth Rezar stared with wonder and glee at the energy container that contained a replicated version of the energy used to fuel a Necron Gauss Flayer.

"Congrats sir" Said a scientist working with Rezar "You've finally done it"

"I did" Rezar said, lifting up the container, and inspecting it

"Energy levels normal, no signs of reaction" continued the scientist

"After trials and errors, we've replicated the very thing that gives Necrons their power"

"With this we can provide a new power source for the civilian population, create new weapons for the Military"

"Thats the Idea" Rezar told him "Now begin constructing the _Assimilator-Class Star Destroyer._ I believe its time"

"At once my lord"

 **Grimoire, Grimoire System, Veiled Region**

"Com on boyz!" shouted a large Ork Warboss, motioning a crooked claw at the approaching Soldiers "Dey ain't tuff!"

The remaining Ork boyz, Ard Boyz, Shoota Boyz and Rocket Boyz rallied behind their warboss as they charged the approaching Galactic Marines

The Ork Warboss, Warboss Ironskull for the past few days, ever since he had formed his own Waagh! Had been attempting to take control of this world, and the surrounding planets for his dream of a Waagh! Empire. But unfortuantly, this little humie, and his Marines had been stopping him from achieving his dream. These humies were unlike the regular humie troopers of the Empire. These humies were fierced. They were fierced, so fierce that they do whatever they can to stop them or win a battle. At one point, they ran out of ammo, and they did something that the warboss found absurd. Using their rifles as clubs, they beaten his boys to death! To death! Just what kind of soldiers were they! And now here they are, fighting a final battle against them, and he sure ain't gonna let them win!

Ironskull was the first to charge in, creating a swatt of death as he broke through their ranks. A Galactic Marine with a rocket launcher attempted to blow his organs out, but Ironskull using his claw hand he crushingly grabbed the trooper's head and flunged him into his comrade.

A Galactic Marine shot down a Shoota boyz before using the club as a weapon, wacked an Ork in the face, while another tackled another ork down before starting to choke the life out of the poor Ork.

It was a mess. Orks were cleaving a bloody mess through the Galactic Marines ranks while they in return were either gunning them down, or beating them to death with their weapons, fists or uding the Ork's own melee weapons. Amongst the ranks of the Orks was Darth Kaiser, a young Sith. Like what the Ork said, Kaiser was short, at a height of 4'9 with Brown curly hair and green eyes. He wore Sith Reaver Armor that gave him enhanced strength and power during combat.

Kaiser spun his blade at some Orks, decapitating them of their heads as he then Force-Push an Ork armed with a flamer into a firing squad of Shoota Boyz, the bullets impacting the Ork flamer's fuel tank, exploding in a mass of flames, setting the orks ablaze. Kaiser then visected an Ork from hip to right shoulder before visecting another one from left shoulder to his waist. A Shoota boy tried to kill the Sith Lord only to be put down by a well placed shot to the head by a Galactic Marine.

The battle was becoming more and more intense. With even some vehicles being through into the mix. A Kill can sliced through 5 Marines before an AT-AT leg stepped on the machine, destroying it. The same Marine that was wacking an Ork to death with his rifle, smashed an Ork Choppa into an Ork's head before pulling his pistol and firing a well aimed shot into another Ork's brain.

Ironskull, disengaging his claw from another Marine looked around him. Seeing his boys beginning to lose, he believed its about time to go now. He attempted to retreat, only for him to suddenly freeze in his place.

"Oh! Wat da!" He cried out before he was suddenly drawn towards Kaiser, who awaited the Ork Warboss with his hand stretched out and lightsaber in other hand, a smirk on his face. The last thing that the Ork saw was the glowing red blade swinging towards him as he was brutally sliced in half.

"What are the casualties commander?" Kaiser asked his Clone Commander, Ramses

"30 dead, 25 wounded general" Ramses told him

"Press the attack general, don't let the Orks even breath!"

"Sir yes sir" Ramses saluted before rushing off to help the others. Kaiser sighed as he watched the battle beginning to settle down, with Orks attempting to flee from the field, but the Galactic Marines were having none of that as they gave chase. Finally, after a few weeks, this troublesome infestation on Grimoire is over.

 **End**

 **Things are kicking into gear now! Karna and his legion has finally set course for Tartarus, and the Imperium there will be the first to come into contact with them. Don't forget to leave a comment, and any suggestions and feedback. Till next time everyone.**

 **Oh and my new Crossover will be a Magic: The Gathering x Warhammer Age of Sigmar. Still in the stages of planning.**


	15. Chapter 14

**_I do not own Star Wars or Warhammer. Belongs to their respective owners_**

 _Chapter 14 - Tartarus_

 **Hyperspace, en-route to Tartarus.**

Hyperspace could be describe as a beautiful thing, as it is a more better alternative to the primitive Warp jumps that nearly every race uses to get around space these days.

Hyperspace was more faster and safer than Warp Jumps, which was dangerous as it makes a ship go through the Warp in order to get to one place to another. Hyperspace however, is like a tunnel connecting from one place to another, giving the ships that consisted of Karna's legion fleet that it is moving down a corridor of light with no end in sight. Hyperspace had its simple beauty, something that many people had taken for granted over the many millennia Hyperdrives had been in usage for the Sith Empire even from its early days.

Macha stared with fascination and captivation at the new sight from the Emperor's bridge. She was captivated by the simple serenity of it all, so different from the warp or the Webway. Hyperspace was theorized to be another dimension, yet it seemed to be something lacking in any of the twisted machinations of the warp. There were dangers of course, but compared to the many which inhabited the Immaterium they were considered slight.

She was not alone in her observation though, as Emperor Karna himself, was watching with her, only difference is that he was without his helmet, revealing his face to the Farseer. She was shocked as such a young man could hold so much power, not to mention be the leader of a power, unknown to all races.

"So what do you think?" Karna asked her, removing her from her observation of Hyperspace.

"It is really remarkable" Macha replied, glancing at the Emperor "Never knew something as beautiful would still exist"

"I suppose it is, the only few things beautiful in this Galaxy" Karna responded "Space was something that I thought was wonderful to explore" Karna chuckled "Well that dream was suddenly crushed when I met the Orks, Necrons, Tyranids and the Followers of Chaos. Well, back in my old home such a dream would be possible"

He had referenced to his Old galaxy again. Perhaps its time to get some unanswered questions that she had been harboring for awhile, answered.

"You speak about not being from this Galaxy, is this true?" Macha questioned

"Yes" Karna answered "We, the Sith are not from this galaxy, but rather from another. We came to this galaxy due to the fact that we cannot stay there any longer"

"And why is that?"

"Because we had lost everything there" Karna told her "We've lost everything that we once had, like you we have lost our empire, and unlike yours in which it fell, we kept coming and coming, as it is our nature, I'll explain. In this galaxy, it is nothing but endless wars and struggles, no signs of peace anywhere. In our old Galaxy, the only driving forces that would ignite a war, is the Light and the Dark"

"Light and Dark?"

"The Light side and Dark side of the Force. The Force is an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it. Everything has a Light and Darkside, so too does the Force. The light side is represented by the Jedi, the peacekeepers and warrior monks while the Sith-"

"Represents Warmongers and Warriors" Macha finished, looking at him. Karna nodded

"Yes, we strive on power, the Jedi strive on peace and tranquility, its funny really, they call themsepves peacekeepera of the galaxy, yet they lead entire armies against us in our wars. How Sterotypical of them, promoting peace like that"

"But you started a war, that forced them to take up arms against you" Macha said

"Yeah, well they should have stayed in their temple anyways" Karna responded

"Emperor" Admiral kaen said, walking to the Emperor's side "We are about to arrive to the Tartarus System"

"Good to know, Admiral" Karna nodded "What is the status of the planet?"

"Thanks to our Intelligence agents, we were able to get a good view of their defenses" Kaen began. Kaen opened up a holo-image of the planet, which has an Imperium fleet surrounding it. Karna identified the fleet as a Space Marine Fleet, more specifically the Blood Ravens, a Chapter that the Black Lions would love to beat the crap out of.

"A Battle Barge with some Strike Cruiser, and some Gladius-Class Frigates as escorts" Karna surmised, looking at the Space Marine Fleet present

"That battle barge surpasses the length of your ships" Macha said "Except for this craft"

"Not to mention that their weapons are more destructive than ours" Kaen said "Our weapons were made for orbital bombardment, not for maximum damage. We would be destroyed without the support of other ships"

"Where is your fleet stationed, Farseer?" Karna asked her

"Here" Macha pointed to the other side of the planet "We have set a stealth field in this location, I have done the liberty of telling my brethren of our arrival, surely you can jump your ships to their location?"

"Yes and no. Yes, we can jump into that area, and no cause your ships could be in the way" Karna answered. He pointed to the north pole of the planet "Which is why we are jumping here. The magnetic field will mask our presence from their radar, and it is close enough to the Stealth field"

A few minutes later, and the Fleet finally came out of hyperspace into the Magnetic north pole of Tartarus. Like Karna said, the magnetic field of the planet helped masked them from the Space Marine's sensors, and any other sensors that they could possible have in their possession. Karna moved his fleet under the Stealth field of the Eldar force, where three _Void Stalkers_ along with some _Eclipse-Class Cruiser_ and soke _Aurora-Class Light cruisers_ where waiting for them.

Few minuted passed, and the first wave of LAAT gunships, along with Macha's ship flew out of the hangar towards the surface

"Check your weapons and ammo everyone" Gawain addressed to his men inside the LAAT that they were in as they did just that

"Henrik" spoke Gears, nudging him "Your comms static"

"Shit, thanks" Henrik replied, fixing his communicator

"Prophet, got the charges?" Karna asked him. Prophet nodded, holding the bag full of them

"Sir yes sir"

The First wave of Gunships arrived at the rendezvous point, where the Biel-Tan Eldar force were waiting for them. It was a sizeable force, to say the least, mainly being made up of Guardians, but Karna, from the open door of the gunship, also saw some Elite units as well; Howling Banshees, Fire Dragons, Striking Scorpions, Dire Avengers, Shining Spears, Dark Reapers, Swooping Hawks and Warp Spiders.

Karna's dropship was the first to touch down, and the passengers on board began filling out, along with Karna. Karna's gunship touchdown was followed by the other forst wave of gunships as they unloaded their troops as well. Karna looked around, seeing the many eldar gathered in order to stop this evil. It seems that the eldar would go through any lengths in order to stop the daemon from awakening seeing the large force gathered for a simple craftworld.

"Emperor Karna" Macha said, approaching the Sith Emperor, accompanied by her same bodyguards from the ship "I welcome you to Tartarus"

"Doesn't look like much" Karna commented, looking around "I've seen better planets than this one"

"Our rangers have reported that the Space Marines are engage with the Orks at the moment"

"Then this will give us enough time prepare anything to prevent the daemon from awakening"

"Agreed" Macha nodded

"Sir, Torch, Raven and Tiger Companies have landed" Gawain reported "Companies Rancor, Fox and Thunder are en-route. Should we begin landing the walkers as well?"

"No, not yet. That'll only give away out presence here. Deploy the Hover tanks and AT-RT walkers first beforw we resort to our more heavier vehicles"

"As you wish sir"

Some dropship swoop by Karna as it dropped off some _Canderous-Class Assault tanks,_ while some others dropped multiple AT-RTs onto the ground.

"You wanted us sir?" A shadow trooper said and his fellow brother asked Gawain

"I need to go to these co-ordinantes, there's a group of Rangers there, I need you to go assist them in scouting missions and recon"

"Sir yes sir" The Shadow Trooper nodded before turning and walking off to do their assignment.

A few minutes passed, and soon an entire Battalion of Clones were soon dropped off on the planet along with squads of AT-RTs and two divisions of _Canderous-Class Assault Tanks_. Other Mechanized Divisions such as AT-TE and AT-AT were put on hold until the time is right. While this is happening, Karna and Macha were looking at a Holo-projection of a mountaim pass, in which has a road that leads towards a ruined city.

"We need time to acess our enemies" Karna told Macha "As well as planting the charges like you said. Ranger and Shadow teams will be keeping tabs on their activities, while we fortify both the mountain pass and the ruined city"

"It is imperitable that we keep them busy as long as we can when we do fight them" Macha said

"True. Plus we need to hold them out until the Warp storm comes along, and when it does It'll force them to evacuate the planet"

 **End**

 **Here is an Information guide, thing that explains about certain events in this universe version of Warhammer.**

 **Information Archive**

 **Beginning =** 582.M41, Battle of Eolus, Drochar System

 **Ends =** 585.M41, Second Battle of Sunaria IV, Sunaria System

 **Place =** Veiled Region, Beyond Veiled Region/Hyperion Region

 **Outcome =** Decisive, yet costly Sith Empire Victory. Necrons put down once again. Many Legions were destroyed (14th Imperial Legion, which belonged to Darth Darius, and the 46th Nova Corps, which belonged to Darth Archimedes, Rezar's father). Imhotep, Agnar and Neckar and other worlds are now Dead worlds, terraforming in process

 **Major Battles (Not gonna go through all of them, only a selected few) =** Battle of Eolus, Battle of Agnar, Battle of Navaria III, Blockade of the Rasa Trade route, First Battle of Yvan Minor, Space Battle over Andarian, Second Battle of Yvan Minor, Siege of Drochar V, Second Battle of Sunaria IV.

 **Contenders =** New Sith Empire, Necrons (Arotepk, Hyrekh, Oruscar)

 ** _History..._**

A normal imperial citizen, 30 years before the Second-Necro Sith wars would say that the First Necro-Sith Wars was one of the most destructive. Jump forward 40 years and a Civilian would now say that the Second Necro-Sith Wars was the most destructible of the many wars that the Sith Empire had fought. When the Empire first met the Necrons, they were unprepared for them, This time however, thanks to extensive research, they were prepared for them.

 **Before Necro-Sith War =** Before the Second Necro-Sith wars, extensive research was put into Necron Technology, resulting in some technology being duplicated from Looted Necron Weaponry e.g Disintigration Technology which was implemented into experimental Disruptors and Heat Ray Technology which was made into another experimental weapon. Unknown to them at the time, their meddling with advance technology has attracted unwanted attention.

 **Battle of Eolus =** The battle saw the first shots being fired, when the Arotepk Dynasty invaded the planet, in order to retrieve a weapon that the Empire had possession on. The Garrison, along with the 35th Imperial Division was deployed to defend the world against the Dynasty, sadly they've underestimated the Necron force and the world was lost along with the division. War became inevitable

 **Battle of Agnar =** This battle was one of the major ones, during the earlier days of the way. This battle was fought between Darth Darius's legion and the 167th Imperial Nova Corps. It was a pyrrhic victory for the Sith Empire, losing Darth Darius's own Legion in the battle, but also awakened a Necron Dynasty, the Hyrekh Dynasty from their slumber underneath Agnar. It was only with reinforcements; the 12th Star Corps and the 45th Imperial Legion did they managed to turn the tide.

 **Battle of Navaria III =** This, could be one of the Sith Empire's most devestating losses, even before the Siege of Tremerus Prime. The battle saw the 45th, 67th Imperial Legions and the 128th Imperial Legion of Darth Archimedes holding the planet against the Necrons from both dynasties. Despite damaging a good preportion of their forces, all the legions that were there were destroyed. The Planet was soon harvested of remaining life after.

 **Blockade of the Rasa Trade route =** This was a critical moment in the war, when suddenly an Ork Pirate by the name of Kaptain Coppertooth blocked the route into the still developing Hyperion Region, starving many there. Attempts were made to destroy the blockade but harsh and stubborn resistance prevented them from breaking the blockade for 5 months before a combined Mandalorian and Nightsister strike force accompanied by a large boarding party were able to destroy the Ork Kaptain, and started causing confusion amongst the Ork ships by firing the ships weapons at them.

 **Second Battle of Yvan Minor =** This battle saw the bloodiest and harsh struggle between the Oruscar Dynasty and the 4th and 5th Nova Corps. For months on end, Yvan Minor was assailed by the dynasties attack, the 34th Imperial Legion being destroyed in the defence of the world and the 86th Legion forced to pull out, leaving the 4th and 5th Nova Corps alone with the Dynasty. It was a harsh struggle between the two forces, neither side being able to get any ground. The planet was finally liberated from the Necrons when Karna's Legion flanked from behind them after recently destroying the Arotepk Dynasty on Ikarus, in the Lambda System.

 **Second Battle of Sunaria IV =** The final battle of the war took place once again here, when the 77th Imperial Legion, the 35th Imperial Legion, 14th Star Corps and the 86th Nova Corps fought both the Hyrekh and the Sunaria Dynasties. Casualties were high, but thanks to strike teams the sith were able to finally put down the Necron forces for good once and for all.

 **Results =** Millions of lives were lost, many Divisions and Legions were wiped out, Many Worlds were harvested and left uninhabitable or dead. Much rebuilding was needed to be done (86% complete)

 **Hope you enjoyed this little Information guide** **and don't forget to tell me what you thought about it.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Do not own Warhammer or Star Wars, belong to their respective owners**

 _Chapter 15 - Tartarus: Ambush_

This mountain pass, that the Eldar and Clones were setting up their ambush in was the only safe route to the ruined city that they've made their base of operations, as all other routes are deemed dangerous whether by remaining Orks or due to the terrain. To the attackers, it was a pit-hell for their mobility, to the defenders it was an excellent barrier to their delayment plan.

Farseer Macha and Emperor Karna, who both are accompanied by their bodyguards looked down from their vantage point up on a small cliff at the assembling troops down below, who were setting up a defensive location in the mountain pass. Clone Troopers were setting up the heavy weapons and other Repeating Blasters behind and on defensive cover that they've constructed, and also behind them were a Falcon Grav-Tank. Nearby were a squad of Clones entrenched behind their own cover. On a much taller cliff opposite Macha and Karna's one, they deployed Rangers and Clone Snipers, and on the ground in frotn of the guns were some Dire Avengers, mixed in with some Guardians, Dark Reapers and Warp spiders.

"Exalted Farseer" A Dire Avenger said, approaching Macha "The Mon'kaigh Forces are advancing down the pass, just as you predicted"

"Yes" Macha nodded "But you can never ambush a Space Marine, remember that. Theu expect treachary at every turn"

 _"But doesnt that make them a bit paranoid?"_ A Death trooer whispered to his friend beside him. His friend nudged him to shut up

 _"You won't be saying that if our Renegade Marines were here with us, Parker!"_ Parker's friend sternly whispered to him with their scrambled voices. Courtesy of their helmets.

"We will lock them down here at this pass where they'll be under fire from our combined efforts. With our combine efforts we will prevent them from stopping our plans here"

The Avenger nodded as he went off to join his brethren in the front lines. Karna glanced over at Macha

"That you predicted?" Questioned Karna with a raised eyebrow "Seriously?"

Macha glanced back at Karna and gave him a smirk "Jealous much?" She teased him

Karna huffed as he turned his head the other direction "No, just never knew you Eldar had the audacity to take other people's ideas and plans"

"I assure you that we are not thieves, Emperor" Macha responded "Or maybe its because the fact that I already planned out your recently though out idea?"

"Whatever" Karna said, his attitude making Macha chuckle

"You think that your troopers can hold?" Macha asked him "They're guns won't be able to get through a Space Marine's armor"

"I know, and neither can lightsabers I'm afraid" Karna admitted "Darth Xion found the hard way when he tried to kill a Chaos Terminator, which didn't work out for him. At least he survived to tell us that"

"Orbital bombardments are available to us when the time is needed" Karna continued "As well as our reserves and our fighters await the command for an aerial strikes"

"Lets hope that we can hold them long enough" Macha said

Henrik adjusted both the sight on his repeating blaster and the stock that it was positioned on. Beside him a Dire Avenger was fixing his Shuriken Catapult. Gears was also with Henrik, sorting out the various grenades that he brought with him

"Did you really had to bring all those kinds of grenades?" Henrik questioned, looking at him. Gears had to bring grenades ranging from Seeker Grenades, which seek and kills whoever in their sensors, to Black-hole grenades which sucks the victim into a minature blackhole before said blackhole disappeared and even Hunter grenades, which basically rolls up to a target at high speeds and blow their limbs off.

"What?" Gears questioned looking back at him "Not my fault that someone introduced me to them"

Goddamnit Boomer, you had to corrupt someone else with your explosive addictions.

"At least tone the bombs down a bit" Responded Henrik "We're not facing Necrons anytime sooner"

"Yeah yeah" Gears waved him off "I know"

Nearby behind another set of cover was Prophet, who was helping Jericho setting up the Heavy Blaster cannon, and a Clone Trooper had finished completing their defensive cover.

 _"Emperor_ _, Shadow teams have detected a force of Space Marines heading this direction"_ Parker reported

"Good, now we shall witness them fall"

 **xxxxxxx**

"Scouts are you in position?" Gabriel Angelos asked the Lead Scout Marine through his communicator device.

 _"Yes, We have discovered the first wave of Eldar forces"_ The scout reported. The scout remove his hand from his communicator, but as he did the last thing that he saw was everything going white. Unfortuantly for them, a Shadow Team had snuck up on them and shot them at point blank range, executing every member of the scout marine squad before going invisible once more.

"We must find a way to overcome this eldar strike force, before we can scout out our field of operations" Gabriel planned out.

 **xxxxxx** "So far nothing as happened" Gawain reported to Karna via comms

"Keep an eye out" Karna told Gawain

"Hold on!" The other Death trooper named Katrina suddenly shouted "Shadow Team 1 has reported that a large force of Blood Ravens have assembled a few meters from our first wave! 3 Tactical Squads, 2 Castaferrum-Pattern Dreadnaughts and a Predator Tank with them, led by a Space Marine in gold and red armor"

"Seems that they are here" Macha spoke "Alert the first wave for battle" Macha told the Warp spider next to her who nodded as he warped out of the area.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Space Marines attack!"

"We cannot fail our objective!"

Space Marine and Eldar, clash. Bolter rounds and shuriken whizzing past each another, either hitting their marks or just aimelessly whizzed past their intended targets. A Guardian suddenly found parts of her head being blown off while a Shuriken or two struck true into the eye and into the head of a Space Marine. The skirmish got intenser with each death and second. A volley of fast armour piercing missiles were sent into the exterior of a Predator, piercing through the armor and destroying it from within. While a Rocket sped towards an arriving and already firing Falcon Grav-Tank destroying it.

 _"Captain Gabriel, Orbital Deep strikes are primed"_

Gabriel stabbed his sword into the chest of a Dire Avenger befote kicking to dead eldar corpse off his sword

"Do it! Strike from the skies brothers! Behind their ranks!"

 _"As you command, Captain"_

 **xxxxxx**

"Our forces are holding" A Dire Avenger reported to Macha, who was looking at the Hologram of the whole area of the mountain pass, showing the battle taking place in it. She noticed how Karna hadn't commited his Shadow Troopers into the fight, with them boxing the Space Marines in, they'll be able to wipe them out, inlcuding the leader of the company

himself.

"I'm surprised you haven't engaged your Shadow troopers yet, Emperor" Macha said to Karna "Don't you see that we have an oppurtunity?"

"Yeah, and fall for the trap?" Karna asked her "To know an enemy, is to study and learn about them, it is by this belief is what drive us to survive each encounter that this galaxy has given to us, if we didn't learn how to adapt then we'll be all dead anyways, like your warriors if you don't retreat them in 30s"

"Why would I retreat them?" Macha questioned "We have the advantage"

"But their Orbital Deep strikes will change all of that" Karna retorted "The situation that they are in, is a prime target for Space Marine reinforcements coming from space, retreat them now or you risk loosing them?"

"Sir" Katrina got the Emperor's attention, pointing at the holomap, showing drop pods landing directly on top of Macha's own troops, crushing anyone who was in their path.

"Retreat them, now" Macha told the Dire Avenger. He did not delay as he went to do that right away.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Fall back!" A Warp Spider ordered, removing his blade from the neck of a dead Space Marine "Fall back now!"

The Eldar forces began making a tactical retreat back to the second line of defenses, whilst being shot at by the Space Marines. A retreating Warp Spider was torn apart by a volley of heavy bolter rounds, and a Dire Avenger limb was torn completely off by an Assault Marine's chainsword, who he and his squad had jumped right onto the retreating Eldar

"Push forward!" Gabriel ordered "We must not let them breath!"

"Sir should we move in?" The Shadow Trooper leader asked Karna

 _"Not yet, when they are in deep enough, for now just stay out of range"_

"Yes sir"

 **xxxxxx**

"Deploy the tanks" Karna spoke to Katrina "Canderous-class first, hold off the AT-RT squads until the time is right"

"Yes Emperor" Katrina nodded

"You sure you want to do this?" Macha said "You never know what will happen"

"Yeah, besides when they do reach the second wave then they'll find a surprise waiting for them"

 **xxxxxx**

"Captain, we are approaching the second line of Eldar forces" A Space Marine reported as his tactical squad approached the second line, followed by Gabriel, Isador some more Tactical Squads, Assault Squads, two Dreadnaughts and a Land Speeder

"It seems that they are not alone" Gabriel commented, lookibg at the large 6 legged walker that stood behind the Eldar lines. The large cannon on its back swiveled at their direction. The cannon fired.

"Look out!" Shouted a Space Marine. The blast hit the landspeeder, blowing it to bits of wrecked, burning pieces. The Eldar began firing back at them, killing a good few of Space marines in their vulnerable spots in their Power Armor. It was then that Gabriel saw a soldier, donned in white and black armor, wielding a Necron Weapon in his hands. He heaved the weapon up before firing a green lightning bolt of energy shot at an Assault Marine, shredding his chest, evapourating his organs and possibly his geneseed, making it unrecoverable for them.

"We must push forward!" Gabriel's friend Isador urged Gabriel

"No!" Gabriel shouted "We cannot! We have to retreat!"

"But why!" Isador retorted back "They are vulnerable, even if they have that thing with them, we have the advantage of our deep strikes!"

"But we don't know who we are dealing with!" Gabriel said "And not to mention we don't know what they are capable of doing!"

To confirm Gabriel's answer, three crafts of TIE/Strikers suddenly flew past over them, dropping their ordanance upon the other Space Marines behind them, taking out a good portion of Tactical Marines and a Dreadnaught.

"Fine" Isador said "We'll find another way to get to the city!"

 **xxxxx**

"They are pulling back" Macha said, looking at the retreating Space Marines, being chased from the air by another wave of TIE/Strikers which according to Karna were the ultimate atmospheric superiority fighter that the Empire can produce.

"Commander, stand down" Karna told the Shadow Trooper "They've chosen wisely"

 _"Yes sir"_

"They've fallen back" Karna said to Macha "But they'll be back, it is best that we pull back the second back to our last lines of defence"

"And why is that?" Macha asked him

"Because they have a good idea of what we have, and they'll be bringing stuff that would counter our defenses, and that the second defense doesn't have any Anti-Air for the orbital pods"

"Hmmm, very well, we'll fall back to the final defense"

"Right, and Parker, tell Gawain to send Rogue and Torch Company to that forest path"

"Why sir?" Parker asked him

"Cause someone decided to take the risky route and are trying to get to the city that way, and I think I know who..."

 **END**

 **At Last, we are at Tartarus, and the Sith has revealed themselves to the Imperium.**

 **Just want to ask, and this might be huge spoilers lol, but how do you corrupt an Adeptus Sororitas to ways of the Sith? Is there any possible way to do so?**

 **I won't be able to upload new chapters due to my exams coming up, which will take neraly a week and I want to study well for them. Hope you all understand.**

 **Harem (Still in debate)**

 **These are the people in the harem**

 **Salaine Morn**

 **Maeva**

 **Macha**

 **Taldeer**

 **Selene Agna**

 **And other Characters, if you have suggestions please PM me about it**


	17. Imperial Military

**_Information Archive_**

 ** _Imperial Military_**

 **Leaders =** Emperor Karna (Current)

High Command

Sith Lords/Ladies

 **Headquarters =** Imperial Military Institute, Tremerus Prime

 **Formed from =** Sith Triumvarate Military Remnant

 **Date reorganized =** 500.M41

 **Affilitation =** Sith Empire

 **Members =** Imperial Forces, Imperial Navy, Imperial Intelligence

 _"As the first act to our new beginning, I shall reorganise the Military into a force that shall spread fear and terror to our enemies, wherever they lie"_

 _-Darth Darius_

The **_Imperial Military_** or also known as the **_Sith Military, New Sith Military,_** or **_Imperial_** Military is the main fighting force of the Sith Empire, and is made up of land based and space based forces and branch of the Imperial/Sith Military. The Clone troopers and regular troopers that make up the military are organized into differant **Legions** , **Divisions** or **Corps.** Navy was the same as before and its Doctrine was the same and a bit of both from both the GAR and the Galactic Empire.

 **History**

The remnant Imperial Forces of the Sith Triumvirate, that went along with the Sith Remnant were quickly reorganised into the Imperial Army and Navy, during Darius's first years as the New Sith Emperor. During the Sith Civil War, the military; both ground and navy were split between the Loyalists and the Renegades. It was after the First Necro-Sith Wars was the Military forced to be reorganized once again into the force that Darth Karna commands today; a force that with each encounter/defeat/victory against an enemy, the military would adapt in order to counter them should a battle be fought against them again. This doctrine, developed after the First Necro-Sith wars would become an important factor to the future of the Imperial Military. With the addition of Imperium Renegades added to their army, the military was reorganized once more in order to add them to their legions.

 **Personnel** **, Imperial Forces**

 **Sith** **Ranks**

 **Sith Emperor =** Sith Emperor. Has command and power over all Legions

 **High** **Sith General =** Sith Lords/Ladies. Command over entire Legions or two

 **Sith General =** Sith Warriors, Assassins, Sentinels or Sorcerors. Has command over Divisions or Corps. Few exceptions

 **Sith Commander =** Acolytes or Crusaders. Has command of Regiments or Battalions.

 **Ranks**

 **Cadet-** This rank is even lower than Trooper. This rank is used by new Clones. These clones have not passed their final trial and therefore can't be considered soldiers yet

 **Trooper-** The lowest rank in the Imperial forces.

 **Corporal-** The second lowest rank of clone forces. They were second-in-command of squads

 **Sergeant-** In command of a squad.

 **Sergeant-Major-** They were second-in-command of platoons.

 **2nd Lieutenant-** Also in charge of a platoon.

 **Lieutenant-** Each was in command of a platoon.

 **Captain-** Each was in command of a company.

 **Major-** Each is in command of a battalion.

 **Battalion Commander-** The lowest commander rank of the clone forces. Each was in command of a battalion.

 **Regimental Commander-** Each was in command of a regiment.

 **Senior Commander-** The second-highest rank attainable by the Imperial forces. Each was in command of a brigade or Legion

 **Marshal Commander-** The highest rank an Imperial soldier could attain. Each marshal commander was in command of a corps

 **Organisation** **, Imperial Forces**

Supremely Commanded by Darth Karna, and lead by other Sith, the military would oversee the colonisation of the Veiled Region and the Hyperion Region. Affairs were overseen by the members of the Sphere of Intelligence, who each have command over their own legion in the military.

The Institute of Military advancements and weaponry would assist in developing new weapons and starships alongside the Institute of Scientific Advancements and Development, who assist in developing experimental weaponry and ships.

The Institute of Intelligence would monitor activity and intelligence in the galaxy as well as act as a spy network for the Sith Empire.

While it may have Clones as a majority of the Military, Enlistment was open to all species whether someone is a Human, Dwarf, Beastmen, Chiss, Twi'lek, Wookie or any other. They were trained in numerous Academies across the Empire.

Fear and intimidation towards the enemy is essential for Military Operations, exemplified by the ever-growing sizes of their Star Destroyers and Dreadnaughts and their overwhelming firepower contained by their ships.

 **Infantry**

 **Clone Trooper -** Standard troopers of the Military. Born and raised in Cloning facilities

 **Sith Trooper** \- Also Standard Troopers of the Military, enlisted and trained in Imperial Academies.

 **Aerial Troopers -** Aerial Combatants. Trained to jump into the fray with their jetpacks and flank the enemy

 **Shock Troopers -** Elite guards of Government buildings and places of importance. The role of Shock Trooper always changing to different troopers, in other words, the post would change to prevent hatred within the clone ranks.

 **Weapons Specialists -** Trained to handle heavy weapons and gear. Were trained to use other weapons of different races (excluding Necrons and Chaos)

 **Havoc/Hazard Troopers -** Trained in handling experimental weaponry. Armour designed perfectly to prevent them from being killed by the tremendous backlash of energy fired by the Gauss Flayers.

 **Clone Commando -** Elite Operatives of the Empire. Trained vigorously in their facilities

 **Sith Commando -** Elite Operatives of the Empire. Trained vigorously in the academy, hand picked from the best cadets and recruits.

 **NovaTroopers -** Elite Combatants of the Imperial Army. Trained for boarding parties, planetary assault and defence. Part of the Nova Corps. Fierce and highly vicious like their Galactic Marine cousins.

 **Galactic Marines -** Fierce, unwavering soldiers of both Clone and normal backgrounds. Highly loyal and vicious in combat. Will not surrender, going to any lengths in order to win, even if they have to go into melee with a Khorne Berserker. Trained in both range and close quarters combat. Make up the main force of the Nova Corps.

 **Scout Troopers -** Trained Scouts of the Imperial. Scout out enemy positions and locations.

 **Shadow Troopers -** Highly trained stealth scouts. Has camouflage and invisibility armour

 **•Shadow Scout troopers -** Variant of the Shadow Troopers

 **Assassin Troopers -** Specialised melee combatants. Modified armour. Trained in many differant combat styles. Armed with either vibroblades or energy blades.

 **•Shadow Assassin Troopers -** Variant. Stealth assassins in Camouflage and invisibility armor.

 **Covert Ops Troopers -** Trained in doing dirty work jobs and missions.

 **Spec Ops Troopers -** Specialised Troopers in Communication jamming, hacking and decoding.

 **ARC Troopers -** Best and most well-known fighters in the Imperial Army. Picked from the elites amongst the elites. Trained in almost every field and style of combat.

 **•ARF Troopers -** Variant of Arc troopers. Highly trained in scouting and infiltration missions, but known the less best combatants as well.

 **Death Troopers -** Genetically enhanced troopers, highly skilled and deadly soldiers that don't show remorse or pity to their enemies.

 **Imperial Royal Guards -** Highly elite bodyguards of the Imperial Forces. Bodyguards of the Sith

 **•Shadow Guard -** Variant of the Royal Guard. Force-Sensitive guards.

 **Vehicles**

 **AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer) -** Highly versatile six legged walker. Main Driver cannon, 6 laser cannons, Main Cannon can be replaced with Heat Ray Cannon, Railgun Cannon, X-2 Experimental Gauss Cannon or Plasma Driver Cannon.

 **AT-AT (All Terrain Armoured Transport)** Heavily armoured four-legged walker. Powerful cannons mounted on head. Can be replaced with heavy Lascannons.

 **•AT-AT/shadow (All Terrain Armoured Transport Shadow) -** Used for spreading fear and intimidation amongst enemy soldiers

 **AT-ST/A (All Terrain Scout Walker/Assault Mode) -** More armoured and heavily armed than the normal version. Equipped with a grenade launcher and laser cannon. Laser cannon can be replaced with Heavy Repeating lascannon. Grenade launcher can be replaced with Javelin-System Rocket launcher

 **AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) -** Lightly armoured two-legged scout walker. Not meant to be in heavy combat

 **AT-RT (All Terrain Recon Transport) -** Small two-legged walker, very fast and agile. Meant for recon missions.

 **AT-OT (All Terrain Open Transport) -** Large open transport walker meant to transport troops into battle.

 **Canderous-Class Assault Tank -** Hover tank, highly armoured and fast. Laser cannon can be replaced with Railgun Cannon or X-2 Experimental Gauss Cannon.

 **Barc-Speeder -** Fast and highly mobile and nimble hover bike.

 **AT-AP (All Terrain Attack Pod) -** Artillery platform walker. Heavy Blaster cannon can be replaced with Heavy Proton Cannon.

 **SPHA (Self Propelled Heavy Artillery) -** Mobile Artillery walker. Can be customisable with different cannons.

 **AV-7 Artillery Cannon -** Main Mobile artillery.

 **LAAT Gunship (Low Altitude Atmospheric Transport) -** Heavily armed gunship used to transport troops onto the battlefield.

 **AAL (Atmospheric Assault Lander) -** light and fast troop transport, able to quickly drop off troops onto the battlefield.

 **Organisation, Imperial Navy**

Also Commanded supremely by Darth Karna, with other Sith commanding fleets of their own, The Imperial Navy is tasked with the protection of the Worlds and territories under the Sith Empire's control as well as being the spearhead for Imperial Expansion and dominance over space. The shape of the ships, as well as their sizes, reflect on the Sith Doctrine to spread fear and intimidation amongst and to their enemies.

The Imperial Navy may not be as large as the Imperium, but possess far larger ships that possess far more firepower than a standard Imperium fleet

 **Personnel, Imperial Navy**

 **Admiral -** Senior command rank. Leader of a Fleet

 **•Grand Admiral**

 **•Vice Admiral**

 **•Rear Admiral**

 **Senior Captain**

 **Senior Commander**

 **Junior Commander**

 **Senior Lieutenant**

 **Junior Lieutenant**

 **Officer**

 **Starships**

 **Imperial-I Class Star Destroyer -** 1,600 meters and is heavily armed with an assorts of turrets and firepower. The main stay of the Imperial Fleet for now, despite its size, compared to other vessels in the galaxy.

 **•Imperial-II Class Star Destroyer -** More heavily armoured and armed

 **Victory-I Class Star Destroyer -** 900 meters, and is designed for planetary defence, planetary assault, ground troop support, and ship-to-ship combat.

 **Bellator-Class Dreadnaught -** 7,200 meters, holds a multitude of gun batteries.

 **Venator-Class Star Destroyer -** 1,155 meters, mostly used as an Aircraft and Troop carrier vessel, but has a decent amount of gun batteries

 **Imperious-Class Star Destroyer -** Their length greater than a standard Star Destroyer, these ships are equipped with armour and a multitude of weapons that can make it stand up to any known Imperium ship (Except Battleships and)

 **Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer -** 1,600 meters, this powerful ship can bring about havoc with its advance ornaments and offensive and defensive capabilities.

 **Resurgent-Class Battlecruiser -** 2,915.81 meters, this behemoth (Sorta) is Designed for advanced ship-to-ship combat capabilities.

 **Eclipse-Class Dreadnaught -** 17.5 kilometres, this giant monster, despite not possessing the firepower of an Executor-Class it has more armour than an Executor and has a Massive laser cannon instead.

 **Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer -** 19,000 Kilometres, the biggest amongst the Imperial Navy, this massive giant contains enough firepower to decimate an entire fleet.

 **Assimilator-Class Star Destroyer -** 5,500 Meters in length, this ship combines Necron Technology with the power and abilities of a Star Destroyer, making it one of the most dangerous ships ever produced.

 **Starfighters**

 **TIE/Striker -** Specialized for in-atmosphere missions and as an Atmospheric Superiority fighter

 **TIE/Interceptor -** Fastest Starfighter of the Imperial Navy/Fleet. Lacks a hyperdrive but has shieldings.

 **TIE/Defender -** high-performance TIE Series starfighter developed for the Imperial Navy. Can be customisable with different ornaments. Good shielding and firepower.

 **TIE/Phantom -** A modified version of the failed V38 assault fighter, it was utilised by Sith Warriors and other higher ranking members of the Sith for its excellent stats.

 **TIE/Punisher -** Heavy Bomber. Was piloted by one individual, and was equipped with shields. The armour was stronger than other TIE models, but the craft did not include a hyperdrive.

 **TIE/Aggressor -** Multi-role superiority starfighter-strike fighter. Its specific role was a hybrid fighter/bomber.

 **TIE/Hunter -** Considered to be the fastest TIE variant among the Imperial fleet, rivalling the TIE/Interceptor. Multi-purpose starfighter.

 **TIE/Sentinel -** Multi-purpose starfighter.

 **Neutraliser-Class Bomber - The** Main starfighter Bomber of Imperial Navy. Fast and nimble strike bomber

 **TIE/Oppressor -** was designed to serve as a light bomber that could also be utilised as a fairly manoeuvrable fighter.

 **Supremacy-Class Starfighter -** Improvement of the. Has shieldings and is even faster. Can be equipped with rockets.

 **Auxilary Infantry**

Commanded supremely by Darth Karna and also lead by other Sith, each Legion consist of an Auxilary Core. Coming from different backgrounds, Renegade Chapters, Imperium Regiments, Space Dwarves, Dark Eldar and many different kinds of creatures employed into the Army.

 **Renegade Chapters**

 **Tactical Squad -** Versatile and tactically flexible force in the Space Marine army.

 **Terminator Squad -** fight with the standard armament of a storm bolter for ranged combat and a power fist or chain fist for close combat.

 **•Terminator Assault Squad -** Close range fighters. Armed with shields and power axes.

 **Space Marine Scouts -** Lightly armoured and armed but faster, they clear the way for the main force.

 **Dreadnaught -** Massive War-machine piloted by an honoured space marine hero whos body has been ravaged in battle.

 **•Venerable Dreadnaught**

 **•Siege Dreadnaught**

 **•Ironclad Dreadnaught**

 **•Hellfire Dreadnaught**

 **•Contemptor Dreadnaught**

 **•Deredeo Dreadnaught**

 **•Librarian Dreadnaught**

 **•Chaplain Dreadnaught**

 **•Leviathan Dreadnaught**

 **Bikes -** Incredibly deadly and robust bikes used for quick lightning raids and recon

 **Land Speeder -** Primary Recon, scouting resupply and fast attack vehicles

 **Drop pods -** Transports used for orbital insertion and one way rides

 **•Deathstorm Drop Pods** **Rhino -** ArmouredTransport

 **Razorback -** Provide heavy support, sacrificing

 **Land Raider -** Heavy tank and transport

 **Predator -** Primary battle tank. More heavily armoured and armed.

 **Whirlwind -** Rocket launcher vehicle

 **Stormhawk Interceptor -** Fighter aircraft and gunship

 **StormTalon Gunship -** Heavy Gunship

 **Stormraven Gunship -** Gunship strike aircraft

 **Renegade Guardsmen**

 **Guardsmen -** Frontline soldiers

 **Heavy Weapons Squad -** Support weaponry

 **Stormtroopers -** Elite shock troopers.

 **Orgyns -** Close assault Shock Troopers

 **Ratlings -** Snipers

 **Chimera -** Infantry Armoured Transport

 **Tauros -** All Terrain Vehicle, Rapid Assault

 **Hellhound -** Anti-Infantry

 **•Bane Wolf -** Hellhound variant, equipped with chemical war sprayers

 **•Devil Dog -** Hellhound Variant, equipped with Melta Cannons

 **Leman Russ -** Main Battle Tank

 **•Leman Russ Annihilator -** Anti Armour

 **•Leman Russ Demolisher -** Siege Tank

 **•Leman Russ Executioner -** Equipped with Plasma Cannon

 **• Leman Russ Punisher -** Anti-Infantry, Equipped with Punisher gatling cannon

 **• Leman Russ Vanquisher -** Equipped with Long-range Battle Cannon

 **Basilisk -** Mobile Artillery Platform

 **Deathstrike Missile Launcher -** Inter-Continental Missile Launcher

 **Manticore -** Multiple Missile Launcher platorm

 **BaneBlade -** Super Heavy Tank

 **Beastmen**

 **Ungor Herd -** Light Infantry

 **Gor Herd -** Medium Infantry

 **Bestigor Herd -** Heavy elite Infantry

 **Dark Eldar**

 **Kabalite Warriors -** Basic Infantry of Dark Eldar

 **Hellions -** Feral and athletic dark eldar on skyboards

 **Wyches -** Gladiatorial Warriors

 **Reaver Jetbikes -** Ultra fast Hoverbikes


	18. Chapter 16

**Re-edited and reworked as it does not go well with future chapters. Enjoy my new Chapter 16**

 **Do not own Warhammer 40k or Star Wars. Belong to their respective owners**

 _Chapter 16 - Tartarus:_ _Next Phase_

 **Other passageway to City**

"Bring up the rockets!" Commanded the Clone Commander in charge of the defence "Hurry! On the double!"

The reason why he was barking for rockets is the fact that the Chaos Space Marine force that was sent to make a base of operations in the ruined city are now bringing up their vehicles. Some Defilers were coming up the road supported by a Chaos Predator behind them.

Whilst the battle between Space Marine and Eldar was going on, the Chaos Marines thought of it as an opportunity to sneak into the city with force to flank the Eldar from behind. Unfortunately, they didn't realise is that a force of Clones, commanded by Commander Atticus were waiting for them.

Commander Atticus, supported by his Company, Fox Company and Wolf Company along with two AT-TE's were managing to hold back the Chaos Space Marine forces, even though they are sustaining heavy casualties.

A trooper holding a Rocket Launcher quickly ran up beside Atticus, and aiming the launcher at the nearest Defiler and fired a rocket. The rocket pierced the underbelly of the machine, blowing the daemonic machine up from its bottom. The Defiler that was behind the now destroyed machine smacked the destroyed machine aside before firing its machine gun mount at the defenders, shredding some clones to bits.

"Sir, we're losing men!" Doc said, attending to a wounded Chiss, applying bandages to stop the bleeding "We won't last this long sir"

"We've got to hold!" Atticus said back "Until the air strike has come! Keep firing soldier!"

Doc nodded as he heaved up the wounded Chiss and brought him to a better spot before taking his rifle and joining in on the effort to hold back the unrelenting tide of Chaos Marines. A Clone nearby had his head blown off by a bolter round, while the Defiler that was charging at the Clones stepped on a mine, which exploded crippling it. It was finished off by a Clone, who took a mortar shell from the now dead mortar team, whacked it onto his helmet and throw it at the machine, damaging it. His friend did the same as he and the Clone did it in unison this time, one shell exploded into the machine's face, killing it while another blown off the crab-like mechanical arm.

 _"Commander, This his is Saber Leader, the cavalry has arrived"_ Atticus received from his communicator as he looked up to see _TIE/Punishers_ diving towards their position, their distinguishing screeching sound which can be heard from a mile away

"Everyone get down!" Atticus ordered. Everyone quickly got down into covered, as the bombers flew overhead, distorting the air with their screeching sound. The dropped their payloads onto the charging Chaos Infantry. Proton torpedoes, decimating and pulverising anyone and anything caught within its blast range.

Meanwhile, watching from afar, the Chaos Lord Bale, swung his weapon in anger at a Chaos Cultist, blowing off the poor cultist's head to pieces.

"Curse them!" Bale cursed out loudly in anger "Those damn soldiers are giving us a hard time! Whoever they are!"

"Well they certainly don't look like Imperium Guardsmen" Sindri commented dryly

"Yes, their equipment looks advance plus their armour looks too white and black for it to be Imperium anyways"

"Perhaps a new host that we have never faced or seen"

"Perhaps" drawled Bale "But they are no match for the might of Khorne!"

A large tremor was felt by them both as they both turned to see, to their shock a lumbering behemoth of a machine, that was dropped behind the defensive lines by a large gunship. It began walking towards their forces, with each heavy step of its long feet, seem too shook the ground ever so slightly as it began firing at their troops, decimating those that were caught by its heavy cannons blast as well as the explosions that followed.

"Perhaps it is best that we fall back" Sindri suggested turning around and walking away "There are other and more successful ways of sneaking into a place"

"Sir they're falling back!" A Clone Trooper shouted. Atticus looked from his cover to see the Chaos Space Marines turning tail and retreating. A Chaos Havoc was suddenly blasted into a million pieces by an AT-AT Shot, leaving nothing but his legs behind, and a group of cultist were neutralised by a proton torpedo that landed in the middle of their rigid and clustered formation.

Atticus dropped his DC-15S rifle as he slumped down behind his cover once more. Thank the Force that they've repelled them. He may be a veteran Commander of the Chaos-Sith wars and had fought numerous battles in it, but he will never forget the experience of what is like to fight the Forces of Chaos. They were dementing, destructive, relentless and bloodthirsty. They show no mercy, no pity, no remorse. Only the satisfaction of impressing their gods. He has been through and survived many battles against them from the sacking of Jakar to the Siege of Drochar V, but he will never forget what is was like fighting them.

"Sir" Doc spoke, getting his attention "Emperor Karna wishes to speak to you"

"How many did we lose?" Atticus asked Doc

"45 Dead, 30 wounded, 5 in critical condition" Doc reported

"You go attend the wounded Doc,and,loosing" Atticus told the senior medic.

Doc saluted "Yes sir" he turned around and started heading to the backlines to assist with the wounded. Atticus took out his holo-communicator from his utility belt as he switched it on, the hologram of Karna appearing on his communicator.

 _"Report"_ Karna ordered

"It was costly for my two companies, but we managed to hold thanks to a combination of Air and vehicle support".

 _"I need your men to fall back to a better position"_ Karna ordered the commander _"We can't afford to lose any more to the defence of that place any longer Commander"_

"Yes sir, I'll begin moving my men back to the city," Atticus said before the transmission ended. Atticus turned to a nearby Clond

"Get the men ready to move," He told the Clone "We're movibg to a better position than here"

 **xxxxx**

"I'm impressed" Macha commented, watching the valiant defense of the other passage into the city "Your men were able to hold"

"They are veterans of the Chaos-Sith wars" Karna responded, looking at her "They know the best things about combating the Forces of Chaos, which is why I put them there, cause I know that they would do something like that"

"I see" Macha nodded, looking at the holograms of retreating Chaos Space Marines "They certainly know how to counter their approach"

"So what now?" Karna asked her, looking up from the Datapad that he was looking at.

"For now we'll hold them off as we do our job here" Macha responded "For now you and your men hold the line"

"With the support of your troops?" Karna questioned "No using us as your pawns bullshit" his voiced raised ever so slightly with each word.

"Yes, with my troops support" Macha nodded, narrowing her eyes at him

"Good" Karna nodded "I don't like betrayals and backstabbing of allies. I tend to do something stupid after something like that."

Macha scoffed in response

"Humph, you Mon'kaigh think so lightly of us. Just because we had betrayed and decieved others in the past"

"Just saying just to make things clear. Don't want to make leave a bad impression on you guys"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find it soon enough"

With that he left the command center, leaving Gawain and Macha along with her Bodyguards in the command center. Macha turned to Gawain, who was looking through some holomaps of Lloovre Marr City.

"What does he mean, Commander?" She asked him

"Turn your tv on" Gawain simply answered "Its gonna be leave a mark in history"

 **Starkiller Base**

"By the Emperor" These were the only words that Parus could say right now as they jumped out of Hyperspace, only to come across a gargantuant of a planet.

They had orders from Darth Karna to go to a place called Starkiller base and help assist some of the Construction projects that are in the base. They had tested out the new Hyperdrive system that was installed into their ships and to say that it was a lot safer than traversing through the Warp. But when they arrived there, the first thing that greeted them was Darth Rezar's Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer, **_the Aristotle_** , nothing too impressive when they had already seen the Sith Emperor's Flagship, but when that ship moved, they were greeted with the site of Starkiller base, and to say that they he as well as his fellow battle brothers were very shocked to see something like that in the hands of the Sith Empire.

"Chapter Master," Techmarine Jaghalos said, getting the Chapter Master's attention "We're being hailed by their flagship"

"Put it through" Parus ordered. Jaghalos nodded and brought up the transmission, revealing a middle aged man dressed in standard Naval officer clothing of the Empire.

 _"This is_ _Admiral_ _Viser_ _of the 128th Imperial Science Legion"_

"This is Chapter Master Parus Morais of the Steel Knights Chapter"

 _"Good, you've arrived as expected. Lord Rezar is waiting for you on the surface_

"Thank you, Admiral," The admiral nodded before the transmission was closed.

"Stay here Jaghalos" Parus ordered the Techmarine You are in charge in my absence"

"Yes Chapter Master" Jaghalos nodded.

Taking up his Power hammer, which stood near his seat, Parus along with his two terminators Armaroan Irondust and Abelard Steelsworn left the Bridge of their ship.

Moments later and Parus and his two Terminator escorts arrived at the large Hangar bay where a Thunderhawk was awaiting for them. Boarding the shuttle, the shuttle door closed behind them as it began to rise from its spot before taking off out of the hangar bay of the _Emperor-Class Battleship_ , and making a heading towards the Starkiller Base.

Starkiller base isn't just a massive weapon that has the firepower to wipe out an entire Star system from the galaxy, but also one big massive Target that, according to a Sith Sorcerer by the name of Tazareah was "One big massive target asking to be sacked, plunderer, pillaged, looted, exterminatused, destroyed, wrecked, pulled into the warp, Warp fucked by Slaanesh, Khorne, Nurgle or Tzeentch and how did any of the Sith know how something like that would be possible they will never know, and many other things that Tazareah said that day. Which is why Rezar, being highly protective of his latest sucess had the planet have his main Legion as well as his Father's legion as its garrison supported by alot of battery emplacements, which is then protected by a very powerful Planetary shielding, powerful to withstand nearly everything thrown at it and Rezar's fleet, which is in orbit at the moment. This clearly shows how Rezat is willing to protect his base at all cost.

 _"Thunderhawk Gunship this is Officer Octavian, we are lowering Shields on your approach"_

"This is Pilot Thrace acknowledged" The Thunderhawk pilot Thrace replied. He turned to a communication screen beside him as he switched it on

"Chapter Master, they are lowering the shields for out entry. Would you like me to do anything fancy on our approach?" He asked Parus, who chuckled on the other side

"No thanks Thrace, just fly steadily"

"As you say Chapter Master" Thrace nodded. The Gunship soon broke through the atmosphere of the planet, making a turn towards a large mountain that housed a large base on the side of it. It has a large landing pad connected by a pathway towards the entrance, and below the base, a few meters down was a large hangar-like door with defensive turrets and trenches dug outside of the entry gate. Awaiting for the space marines on the Landing pad was an assembled group of Galactic Marines in military fashion and with them was Darth Rezar himself with Havoc Troopers flanking his sides. The Thunderhawk landed down onto the landing pad as it made a loud thudding sound as it did. The ramp opened up to allow Chapter Master Parus and his two Terminators out of the gunship and out to the cold snowy outside world.

"Welcome to Starkiller Base" Rezar greeted them, extending his hand out in an act of kindess and welcoming. Parus shook Rezar's hand in response to the greeting

"Thank you," Parus said "I look forward to our stay here"

"Don't worry, your fleet and your men are welcome here anyways" Rezar assured him "Just don't do anything funny, got that"

"Understood" Parus nodded "We will not cause anything here"

"Good, now that we have that sorted, please follow me" Rezar turned around and walked off, followed by Parus and his Terminators. The Galactic Marines that stood at attention fell into formation behind them as they followed the Space Marines inside. When the Steel Knights entered the facility they were greeted with the site of many things. One that there were some Troopers, officers and other people moving to and fro down and up the area before entering different hallways. Then there was the sight of the differant species of Xenos that are also amongst them. There were some species that he couldn't recognise, but he could recognise some Enoulians, Jokaeros and Tarellians amongst them too.

"I see you are rather surprised at the number of Xenos in one area?" Rezar pointed out, glancing back at the Chapter Master

"Yes, I am surprised at how you can co-operate with them" Parus responded, looking at some of the Alien races present. He spotted a beautiful purple skinned tailed headed alien talking with a young human officer and a Tarellian discussing something to a Trooper in Black armour, the same trooper that is with Darth Rezar. The Tarellian spotted Parus and it growled in anger upon seeing the Space Marine, but a hand from the Death Trooper told the Tarellian to calm down. "Highly interesting"

"Well we've been co-operating with alien species for a long time now" Rezar answered him "Unlike your religious fanatics that call themselves the Imperium, that when st a glance at an Alien you shout out "Burn the Xenos", or "Kill them all" or something like that"

"We do that to Protect the Emperor's true Imperium" Parus said "And in his name"

"Yeah, while pissing off even more enemies" Rezar mocked "I see you as the less friendly type, and I also see yout lack of friendliness, highly disturbing"

"You would'nt understand" Parus replied, shaking his head

"Yeah I wouldn't, but what I do know that such an idea is leading the Imperium down a dark road" Rezar sympathized "But I don't feel bad for most of them at all"

They soon were inside a large factory, a large factory that was producing all sorts of differant weapons, armour, vehicles and equipment. Parus saw some furry creatures, which Rezar pointed out as Wookies helping to assemble a Driver cannon of an AT-TE, another group with some Zabraks were assembling some gun pieces together. Parus even saw a Jokaeros helping out with a Railgun cannon

"Starkiller base doesn't just destroy Planets" Rezar proclaimed with a smile "I took the liberty of giving this base another function if it was never destroying planets. When it doesn't destroy planets, the factory systems go online, pumping out many machines and weaponry for the Empire, making Starkiller base the second largest producer of Armaments"

"I see" Parus noted, looking around. He spotted a rather strange looking robot, half the size of an Imperium Knight being constructed by a team of Space Dwarves, Humans and Tarellians

" _Cipher-Class_ _Assault Mech_ " Rezar pointed out "My newest creation"

"Impressive design"

"May look like for show, but I assure you Chapter Master that this mech isn't your type to face in battle"

"I shall take note of that"

They also passed by what appears to be a lab with scientists experimenting on some things as well as conducting experiments. While they were walking by Parus noticed the containers of blood samples

"Your genetically enhanced friend's Blood samples" Rezar revealed "I'm still decoding the sources of their genetic errors"

"I see"

Well, to be honest that was only just half of the actual truth. No, no, no, no, no. He isn't just tasked in curing the genetic faults of the Cursed Chapters but was also given a new mission from Karna, something that he will find even more delighting and exciting, and he couldn't stand and wait for it to come to frutation. While he may be still scanning for faults in DNA and working on a cure he is also analysing the gene-seed DNA samples of each and every Chapter to learn more about them as well attempting to retrieve traces of their founding chapter's DNA still in them. To say that he is a little sucessful of that, able to extract traces of Ultramarine Gene-seed DNA from the Astral Cobras. Getting the actual gene-seed, he has no choice to but to go and kill some Marines to get a proper gene-seed sample.

And you all ask why he would do this is the question, like stated before, Rezar has a new mission, one that would increase the ever growing power of the Empire to new heights, one that would be the Iron fist that would strike a deep chord within the Imperium of Man. If the Emperor did it, if the Imperium could do it, then he can too, with some scientific help.

And when it is complete, it shall be his ultimate accomplishment

And when it does, boy shall it be one Herectical Founding indeed.

 **Tartarus**

"Your back Gawain" Karna turned his head and addressed his Commander "About time too"

"So why are we even here anyways?" Gawain asked Karna

"Suspected as much?" Karna chuckled. Gawain nodded

"You wouldn't just come here cause of the daemon's resurrection. Something else is here isn't it? Excavation teams are ready and are awaiting your orders. I expected something was up"

"Yeah, It is cause of the fact that there is something here that I want" Karna answered his Commander's question "Something calls me here, I can feel it, something ancient, long before this planet even became an altar to the Blood God Khorne, I can feel it"

"What is it?" Gawain asked Karna "Thats calling out to you sir"

"I don't know" Karna admitted "But I want to find out anyways"

"So whats the plan?" Gawain asked him

"We move onto the next phase of the plan. We'll certainly get the Space Marine's full attention with this assault. Tell the men that we are going to attack soon"

"Attack where Sir?"

"There is a city that the Imperial Guard is tasked with protecting. The threatening of their flanks will certainly gain the Blood Raven's dire most attention. Prepare the Shadow AT-ATs as well as the Cipher-Class assault mechs. We are leaving in five"

"The Cipher-Class?" Gawain sighed "Are we even sure that those Mechs will work against them?"

"They'll work. Rezar is sure about it" Karna assured hid commander "Besides, their weapons will only fuel the Mechs its strength and power"

 **END**

 **Has any new readers figured it out about Darth Rezar's ambitious mission yet?. Yes, your all thinking the right answer, and I have 5 words of comfirmation for you. "Here come the Space Marines". So yes, this shall indeed open to another wave of PM of your own oc Chapters.**

 **Please tell me what you think about it so far and if you have any suggestions PM me about it and i'll might also add it to the story.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Do not own Warhammer 40k Or Star wars. They both beling to their respective owners**

 _Chapter 17 - Tartarus: Assault_ _Pt.I_

 **Lloovre Marr**

"By and in the Emperor's name!" Colonel Carus Brom shouted out to his squads of Guardsmen that were currently firing at the advancing Sith and Clone Troopers "Hold your ground damn you!" He aimed his bolter pistol and fired, placing a well-aimed shot to the head of a Sith Trooper, killing him. His men stood their grounds, firing their lasguns and Plasma guns at the advancing force of Clones and Sith troopers coming towards them. A Guardsmen armed with a Plasma gun managed to kill a Clone, scorching and evaporating his chest, killing him only to be killed by a blaster bolt to the head. Another guardsman, who was on a Heavy Machine gun, gunned down four to six enemies. One lucky Sith managed to get to cover before the gunner could kill him, only managing to get a scratch on his armour.

"Shit" The Sith Trooper cursed, touching his bleeding shoulder.

"You ok?" Prophet asked him, who was also hiding in the same cover as the Sith trooper was

"Yeah" Nodded the Trooper, pressing the button of a Black hole grenade, arming and setting off the grenade's timer.

"Frag out" He tossed the grenade over his cover. It landed down beside a Guardsmen, who was too busy shooting his lasrifle to even notice the object. The last thing that the guardsmen saw was him wounding an enemy soldier before screamed in pain and agony as he was sucked into the miniature black hole that appeared in front of him, the intense pressure of the vortex, crushing him to nothing.

The situation was dire for the Colonel. They had suddenly appeared out of the blue and attacked them, announcing themselves to the Tartarus Regiment by precision air strikes, fast and nimble fighters swooping down from the cloud cover, their screeching sounds giving them away even before they reached them. After a minute of bombardment, gunships landed down on the outskirts of the city, unloading their payloads of troops onto the ground along with the support of large mechanical six-legged and two-legged walkers. The outer defences didn't stand a chance for long as it was already been weakened by the bombardments and airstrikes. Now here they are defending the Port once more, with his two squads of guardsmen supported by a Heavy Weapons team.

"Man that gun soldier!" Carus barked out, pointing his sword at the now empty Heavy Machine gun emplacement. A trooper quickly reoccupied the gun, only for it to explode in a ball of flame due to a rocket colliding with the gun, killing all of its crew

"They've got us pinned!" A Guardsman shouted out, hiding behind his cover from the onslaught of Blaster bolts that had riddled his fellow comrades with scorching holes.

"Hold your ground!" Carus demanded "This port is vital! do you hear me!" The Guardsman reluctantly nodded as he went back to shooting the enemy

"What is the response of the blood Ravens!" Carus asked the Vox-operator beside him "Can they make it in time!"

"They can!" The Vox-Operator responded "But they are being ambushed right now"

"When can they make it! Damn it!"

"Don't know, but they'll be dropping in reinforcements from orbit"

"Thank the Emperor. At least we have reinforcements" Carus sighed

 **Path back to City**

A large bolt of energy suddenly impacted with the hull of a Land Raider, piercing through the armor, making it explode in a large ball of fire, killing the occupants inside.

"Get to cover!" Gabriel hastily ordered as the Space Marines who were traveling on foot quickly dive towards cover.

Nearby their position overlooking the Blood Raven force were 3 AT-TE walkers, positioned ontop on a mearby cliff giving them a good firing angle to fire upon the Blood Raven's position. The Walkers fired another salvo of Blaster fire from their driver cannons at the Blood Ravens; the first bolt missing a Terminator Squad by an Inch, the second Bolt sent a Marine squad of Tactical Squad flying while the third and last Bolt destroyed another Land Raider.

"We need to silence those guns!" Isador suggested to Gabriel "Otherwise we won't be going anywhere!"

"Brother Secondus!" Gabriel addressed the Assault Marine Sergeant, who he and his squad were taking shelter behind cover. "I need you to silence those guns! Now!"

"Yes Captain Gabriel!" Secondus replied as he and his quickly ran out of cover and towards the direction of the blaster fire, supported by another squad of Assault Marines.

A Sith Trooper who was stationed with the AT-TE spotted the Assault Marines heading towards them. He quickly barked out orders and soon enough 2 Havoc Troopers armed with Gauss Flayers and 3 Clones armed with Z-6 Rotary Blaster cannons quickly positioned themselves to the ledge.

"Move the tanks back!" The Sith trooper ordered. The tanks began to move backwards whilst continuouing to fire at the Blood Ravens. The troopers stationed on the ledge bagan to fire at the advancing Marines. A lucky bolt managed to find itself into an Assault Marine's neck, boring a hole his neck, making the Marine fall forward dead. An Assault Marine in retaliation to his brother's dead fired his bolter pistol at the stationed troopers, managing to tear the brains out of a Clone with a well aimed shot. Once they were in close range they activated their jump-packs, allowing them to soar up high to the cliffside. The troopers ddin't get a chance to back away as the Assault Marines landed directly on top of them, quickly slaughtering them.

The Sith trooper aimed his blaster rifle and fired at the Assault Marines, his shots only bouncing off the ceramic armour of the Space Marine. The last thing that he saw was the chainsword going through his neck, removing his head from his body in a gush of blood. With the force dead, they quickly advanced onto the walkers, who were now firing at the Assault Marines. One managed to blow a Marine's upper body off from his legs, but that didn't stop the Assault Marines as they closed the distance. The Walker's crew didn't stand a chance.

"Captain Angelos, the enemy has been suppressed" Secondus reported, placing a bolter round into the chest of another Sith Trooper.

 _"Good, now rejoin the column, for we are heading back to assist"_

"Yes Captain"

 **Lloovre Marr**

All across the inner city, there was fighting between the Clones and Sith Troopers of the Sith Empire and the Guardsmen of the Imperium of man, exchanging hails and volleyes of Blaster fire and Phalanxes of Lasbeams at each other. Already the Guardsmen are beginning to crumble at the strength of the Clones and Sith Troopers as they are out-experienced by the more veteran and experienced soldiers of the Sith. What makes matters worse is that amongst the advancing Troopers were the Shadow AT-ATs, all-black towering machines that drive fear and terror into the hearts of their enemies, and they are really paying off right now.

It seems that nothing is working against the thick armour of the Walkers. Basilisks were concentrating fire on the walkers, but even with the deadly salvo of these mobile artillery platforms, they couldn't bring down these behemoths. One of the AT-AT turned its forward cannons towards the Basilisks and firing a salvo of heavy blaster bolts, wiped out 2 with deadly precision.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Screamed a Guardsmen in terror "We can't stand up to that thing!"

"Stand your ground!" Barked the Sergeant

"We can't win!" Said another abandoning his post. Already fear and intimidation is spreading amongst the ranks of the Guardsmen.

"Cowards!" The Sergeant angrily shouted. He aimed his Laspistol and with accurate shots put down the cowardice soldiers out of their misery

"Now that's cold" Commented Henrik, who was watching the Sergeant barking out orders for the terrified men to stand their ground

"I know yeah" The Clone beside him, named Sharpshot agreed with him. Sharpshot was aiming down his Gauss Deathshot rifle at the Sergeant

"Do you have his heart?" Henrik asked him

"Yeah" Sharpshot nodded, steadying his aim

"Then take it"

The Sergeant gunned down another Sith Trooper before using his Chainsword, sliced a charging clone in half. Before he could do anything else, he suddenly found himself experiencing great pain, like as if his body is on fire. He look down to see that a large chunk of his chest had turned to vapourized mush. The last thing that he saw was the streak of green lightning that raced towards his head.

"I thought you would kill him with one shot" Henrik commented

"Yeah well I haven't shot anything in awhile" Sharpshot responded "That or that i have seriously gone rusty. I haven't shot anyone since the Chaos-Sith wars"

"Or maybe its both" Henrik smugly responded to his friend

"Now whats that suppose to mean?" Sharpshot replied angrily. Before Henrik could respond the sound of something impacting the ground very hard was heard as they both turned to see that 3 Drop pods had landed down a few meters in front of them behind the Imperium Guard's line. The pods opened and a Tactical Squad along with a Devstator and a Venerable Dreadnaught emerged from the Drop-pods

"Well this ain't good" Henrik said. Sharpshot could only nod in agreement.

 **En-route to** **Lorn V System**

"Lady Paleva" Arc Trooper Lloyd said to Paleva, who was talking to her apprentice, Fehsadera about some more history behind the Sith and the Force "We're about to arrive at Lorn V. The admiral recommended that we stop just outside of the system in order to use our laser as well as utilising the _Conqueror-Class Star Destroyer, Arbiter_ given to us by Rezar for the mission to take out some of the Imperium ships"

"Then do it Arc trooper" Paleva ordered him. Lloyd nodded as he went to do just that.

"So whats the plan, master?" Fehsadera asked her master

"Fear" Paleva told her "We will use fear to cripple our enemies and assert victory to the Sith. Once the ships are all disabled we will bring the _Eclipse-Class,_ _Zweihander_ downto the surface to achieve fear. Then we will bombard all those on sight"

"Sounds more of a massacre than actual fear-inspiring" Fehsadera commmentdd

"Fear is achievable in many ways, young one" Paleva told her "Either by intimidation or a display of power, and we will display both to the enemy"

"Prepare the TIE/Punishers and TIE/Strikers. We will also be bombing strategic locations in order to assist the ground assault after the bombardments"

"As you wish master"

 **END**

http/countnaro./art/Remnant-of-the-Sith-White-Hands-WIP-683931904

 **The first of the Empire's Space Marines. Colours and fighting prowess Inspired by the Uruk-hai of Lotr. A work in progress at the moment. To distinguish them from the actual Space marines of the Imperium they'll be given differant weapons similar to the standard weapons of the Imperium Space Marines but works the same way anyways.** **Also will be taking up Space Marine names so PM that.**

 **Next chapter will be longer as it is both a combination of the assault on Tartarus and the attack on Lorn V. So be patience please. This chapter will take awhile.**


	20. Chapter 18

**_Do not own Warhammer 40k or Star Wars. Belongs to their Respective owners_**

 _Chapter 18- Tartarus: Assault Pt.II_

"Captain Angelos" Brother-Sergeant Kassamir spoke through his communicator, built into his helmet. "We have landed onto Imperium lines"

 _"Good, assist the defense, and hold them off until we can arrive!"_

"Yes Captain" Kassamir turned to his fellow battle brothers.

"Brothers! We must hold the enemy at any costs until reinforcements arrive!"

"Yes Sergeant!" The other space marines said. They soon began advancing upon the Sith soldier's position, firing their bolters upon the Invaders, taking out many of them.

"Take them out!" shouted a Sith trooper, aiming his B-20 Blaster rifle at the advancing Space Marines, more importantly aiming at the weak spots of the Space Marine armor. The other troopers soon began firing upon the Space Marines, trying to injure or kill them by scoring a hit on their weakspots, but due to them moving towards them, they couldn't hit them, their rounds only bouncing off of their armour.

The squads of Blood Ravens, in conjunction with the Dreadnaught quickly pushed the Sith and Clone Troopers back, shifting both this conflict to their favour, and changing the battle lines once more. The leading commander of the squad, seeing as their weapons were ineffective, quickly tried to call down an aerial strike onto their position, only to be silenced by a bolter round, blowing his face and a large part of the back of his head off completely.

"This is Sergeant Ronan of Sarlacc Company! We're taking heavy losses! Request immediate support!" He peaked out of his cover as he aimed his DC-15A blaater rifle, which was set to armour-piercing rounds at a nearby Tactical Space Marine and with a well-aimed shot, brought down the marine with a shot to the head, through the eye-hole of their helmet.

 _"Roger. Sending reinforcements to your location"_ "Roger that! If your gonna drop reinforcements, drop them behind the enemy at our current position. We aint gonna be here any longer"

 _"Roger that"_ "Everyone fall back now!" Ronan ordered. Soon he and the remainder of Sarlacc comapny began making a tactical retreat, the Space marines behind them giving chase. A Clone trooper's leg was torn off by a Bolter round, while a Sith Trooper head was brutally blown off. They were beginning to lose troops as they retreated. Sooner or later they'll only be one or two of them left, thought the Sergeant.

Their salvation came in the form of a large dropship descending down from the clouds, carrying underneath it a large mech underneath it. It hovered behind them Blood raven troops, who quickly noticed the large dropship heading towards them. The gunship dropped the large mech down behind the Space Marines.

"By the emperor" muttered a Space Marine "What is that?"

The mech quickly raised its arm which contained a Plasma repeater cannon on it as it began firing at the Space Marines. The first Armour-piercing plasma shots pierced through the Ceramite armour of the first 4 Blood ravens, as they quickly fell down dead with smelted and charred holes in their chest armour. It then raised its other hand, which contained an Electromagnetic cannon and blasted the Venerable Dreadnaught to scrap. This change of events forced the group of Blood raven reinforcements to quickly fall back.

"They've falling back!" Shouted Ronan "Push forward!"

Soon more and more Cipher-Class Mechs are being dropped down onto the battlefield. A Blood Raven Devastator was gunning down two squads of Clones with deadly accuracy and ease before he was crushed by a Cipher Mech being dropped on top of him.

Two Guardsmen with rocket launchers aimed their launchers at the large mech before firing at the mechanical machine.

"Direct hit!" Announced the guardsman

"We got that piece of junk" Said his friend. They both turned their heads back at the large column of smoke only to stop and freeze in their place as they say the same mach that they thought they've destroyed still stood in its place. Their question of how is it still standing came in the form of a hexagonal shield appearing and disappearing before their eyes.

"What the..."

The mech turned around at stared down with its mechanical one eye at the two guardsmen and aiming its Tri-Heavy bolter gun at the two, gunned the two men into nothing but bloody and gruesome mess.

The Imperium Guardsmen, even with the support of the Blood Ravens are beginning to become overwhelmed by the technological superiority of these Mechs and the offensive push of the Sith.

"Where are they!" Carus shouted in anxiety, fearing the worst as to what would happen if they do lose.

"They're nearly here sir!" Said the Vox Operator "They need to push past a final ambush"

"What! Another Ambush!?" Shouted Carus

 **Near to City**

"They've keep attacking us by surprise brother" Isador told Gabriel as they took cover once more. Their path was being blocked once more by three squads of Clone troopers supported by two AT-AP Walkers

"Whoever is leading the forces that are allied with the Eldar, are stopping us from getting to the city" Said Gabriel. He turned to a Sergeant "We nees to break through this entrenchment now!"

"We're on it!" The Sergeant said, motioning for some of his Battle brothers to push forward.

 **Lorn V** **, Space**

"Report!" The Captain of the _Overlord-Class_ Battlecruiser; _The Emperor's Flame_.

"We've detected mutiple vessels of unknown origin and design!"

 _"Unknown design and origin?"_ The captain thought in his head. "Do we have a visual?" The captain asked the operator, who shook his head

"Negative captain, they're too far off for us to focus on, we need them to get a little closer"

"Alert General sturn" He told a Voc Operator "Tell him that we have newcomers incoming!"

"I'm trying sir" said the Vox Operator "But we're being jammed"

"At a distance of this!?" The captain said in shock "Just who are we fighting against?" He muttered to himself

 **Zweihander**

"Ma'am, the Drones have attached themselves to the hulls of the enemy craft and are scrambling their communications"

"Good" Paleva nodded to the officer "Commander, have the gunships ready to deploy"

"Yes ma'am" Nodded Lloyd

"Admiral, tell the _Conqueror-Class_ Star Destroyer, _Dromund's Rage_ to prepare its Ion cannon"

"Yes ma'am" the Admiral obeyed her.

"And as for you, my apprentice" She turned to her student, Fehsadera, who was awaiting orders from her master "You will be leading the ground assault alongside Arc Trooper Lloyd"

"Yes Master Paleva" Fehsadera obeyed

 **Dromund's Rage**

The Dromund's Rage. Once a Harrower-Clasd Dreadnaught and one of the few remaining ships that first came to this galaxy to remain in active service, as its other fellow sister ships now lay to rest. The Dromund's Rage is one of these few ships to remain in service after all these past countless years. The hsip had a history of reconfiguration and remodelling. During after the first Necro-Sith war the ship was reconfigured into a _Venator-Class_ Star Destroyer. But then after the Chaos-Sith War it was converted into an Imperial-II Class Star Destroyer. It was after the recent Necron resurgence on Lunaria III that the ship underwent a final transformation into the new _Conqueror-Class_ Star Destroyer.

The _Conqueror-Class_ Star Destroyer was built for one purpose and one objective only. To destroy as many ships as possible, using its superlaser, which wad modeled after the laser found on Starkiller base. It may lack the firepower needed to destroy worlds, but it makes it up for possessing enough firepower to pierce even the most toughest of Void and Ray shieldings and either shut down or destroy an entire ship with one of 5 or 6 lasers projected by the ship. This 6,000 Meter long movable weapon, as unstoppable as may be, possess one weakness.

During the firing phase, the ship is forced to re-route some power to the Superlaser, meaning that they're forced to remove power that is fueling the shields, batteries and other systems, with only the most important of systems beibg kept alive. This leaves the ship vulnerable to enemy fire when in this state. Not to mention that it takes exactly 10mins for the power to return to the other systems while the laser takes exactly 30mins to recharge.

"Lady Paleva has given us the go to destroy targets Admiral Yuri" An officer reported to the Admiral of the _Dromund's Rage_. The Admiral nodded

"You may fire when ready"

 **Emperor's Flame**

"Sir! We're detecting a large surge of energy at the enemy's position!"

"Get our ships out of their line of sight now!"

 **Dromund's Rage**

"The cannon's ready sir" spoke the officer

"Fire"

 **Emperor's Flame**

"Sir! A large bean of energy is headed towards us!"

"Its too late to move!"

The Captain gritted his teeth in anger.

"Raise Void shields now!" He barked out.

Soon the ship's void shielding were raised as the large laser beam raced towards the Battlecruiser

"Brace yourselves!" He ordered.

The beam that raced towards his ship, to his surprised split apart into 5 differant beams as it collided with the other ships of the Imperium fleet. The Void shields held, but to his shock quickly collapsed upon itself, no longer able to hold against the power of the beam as it finally collided with his ship.

"We're losing power!" Said another officer "We're sitting ducks!"

 **Zweihander**

"All ships open fire" Paleva ordered

Every battery on the Imperial Ships, from Ion cannons to heavy Turbolasers pointed their guns at the now vunerable and larger sized ships of the Imperium and began opening fire on them. A large bolt struck the engine of a _Cobra-Class_ Destroyer, crippling and destroying the engines of the ship, while another bolt impacted with the bridge of a _Cardinal-Class_ Cruiser, rendering the ship useless.

"Get the men on the ships and onto the ground now!" The Captain ordered "General Sturnnaint gonna get anymore men at this stage"

"Yes sir" Said an officer, gettinh right to it.

The Captain watched as the massive _Eclipse-Class_ Super Dreadnaught approached above their ship, ramming its front into a _Cobra-Class_ Destroyer, violently splitting it in half, Carving a path of destroyed ships to the Planet of Lorn V.

"Emperor help us" muttered the captain as he watched the ships flew over them, still firing upon his ships, cripplingbor destroying them.

 **Lorn V, Surface**

"Hold the line men!" General Sturnn ordered his men as they fought against wave after wave of Ork attacks. A Looted Leman Russ tank came into view of the Imperium Guards ranks as it swiveled its gun at a nearby Sentinel Walker, felling it down with a single shot.

"Get the Basilisks to open fire on their position again!" General Sturnn ordered his Commisar, who nodded

"By your command!"

A Guardsman quickly replaced a now dead man of a Lascannon, turning the gun to the Ork Looted Tank as he fired a blast at it, burning a scorching hole into the side of the tank, making the tank explode into a blossom of flames. A Stormtrooper that was entrenched inside a trench was murdered brutally by an Ork Boy armed with a Choppa and shoota. A nearby Female Guardswoman seeing her friend murdered, turned her Lasgun to the ork and with an avenging fury, filled the ork with countless burning holes.

After that ordeal, two Guardsmen took their place at where the Stormtrooper was once was and began firing upon the advancing Orks. She too, turned her attention back to the horde of Orks, knowing that now is not the time to mourn the dead. Her attention at the Orks were robbed, when an omnious shadow was cast down upon them all. She looked up, as well as everyone else, the fighting suddenly coming to a stop.

What they saw, shocked all to the core, as floating above them, was a massive behemoth of a ship. Everyone could see it, even the Eldar, that had hidden themselves could see the massive ship that had descended slowly down into the atmosphere only to make a show of itself to all that are present.

"By the Emperor" muttered the guardswoman, looking up at the ship.

"General" The Commisar spoke to the General

"It seems that we have a new player in the field Commisar" General Sturnn responded, looking at the massive behemoth in the sky.

The Turbolaser batteries on the _Zweihander_ swivelled into position, aiming down at the other armies. Then the first shot was fired, and all hell broke loose.

 **End** **The Plasma Repeater cannon is based off the one from Terminator Genisys, from the large machines. And the Electromagnetic cannon from was inspired from the same Electromagnetic cannon of the Umbarans, but of differant design.** **I Have published my new Crossover story for awhile now, so don't forget to have a read of it and tell me of what you think about it**


	21. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 - Turn Left_

 **Mountain Pass entrance**

An AT-AP was suddenly sent tumbling to the ground, as one of its leg was blown off by a rocket, making it loose its stability and balance and thus, crashing to the ground in a heap of flame and wreck. A Clone jumped out of the way as it nearly crushed him. Next to him, a Sith Trooper was taken out by a bolter round to the head, while in front behind the sandbags a Clone who was manning the heavy weapons was sent flying as it exploded into flame.

Captain Kassandra, of Viper Company grimaced as more and more of her company as well as Lightning Company were suffering casualties from the relentless push of the Blood Ravens. Soon enough they'll have to fall back.

"Ma'am!" A Sith Trooper addressed her "We're sustaining heavy casualties! We'll have to fall back soon if we continue suffering losses!"

Kassandra growled. She thought that they would be easy pickings now due to their constant ambushes, but it seems thats not the case

"Prepare to retreat!" Kassandra ordered "We have no choice but to fall back!"

 **City** **, near City Square**

"Sir" Gawain addressed Karna, as Karna beheaded an Imperium Officer with his Lightsaber "Captain Kassandra was forced to fall back from her position, she couldn't hold the Space Marines back anymore longer"

"Without any more forces protecting the exit from the pass, the Blood Ravens will more than likely reach the city within the next 30mins max" Captain Phasma told Karna

"I know" Karna told her "Which is why we need to find it before they get here"

"Have they cleared the area?" Karna asked her

"They have" Phasma reported "Gunships have picked them up and are transporting them back to the ships to refuel and rearm themselves"

"Tell artillery to fire upon the Blood Ravens" Karna ordered "That would buy us some time"

"Yes my Lord" Phasma nodded as she activated her communicator, ordering the artillery to change position and targets.

"What exactly are we looking for, sir?" Gawain asked Karna

"Something commander, Long buried here" Karna told him "It reaches out to me, even from a distance"

"How did you know that it was here sir?" Gawain curiously asked the Emperor

"Lets just say that a vision appeared to me" Karna answered. He surveyed the area "And the vision has told me to be here, but there is nothing but ruins here!"

 ** _Turn left_**

Karna blinked

 _"What?"_

 ** _Turn left, to the City square, there you will find your prize_**

 _"Who are you?"_ Karna demanded to the voice

 ** _Do you want power or not?_**

"I do..."

 ** _Then go there, or else your lost_**

Karna blinked once more as he found himself facing his Clone Commander who was waving his hand in front of his face

"Uh, Sir? You ok?" He asked him

"I'm fine, Gawain" Karna assured the Commander, moving his hand away. He then pointed in the direction of the City square "We need to go over there"

"Uhhh, yes sir!" Commander Gawain saluted.

 **Market Square**

"These things are indestructable!" A Guardsman screamed in terror, attempting to flee only to recieve a Blaster bolt to the head for his cowardice

"Hold fast!" Carus commanded, reloading his Bolter pistol, slamming the mag in "We must hold them back!" He aimed and fired a round, as it ripped off an arm of a Clone, but to the General's surprise, instead of blood, he saw sparks fly from the Clone.

Two more Drop pods impacted the ground next to their position, leaving a large dent on the ground and dropping off more Tactical Squads for the defense, with two Devastators mixed with them. The Devastators quickly locked themselves down and heaving up their Heavy bolter began spraying an endless stream of bolter rounds at the enemy.

Henrik duck to cover, as well as Prophet and Sharpshot as the endless streamline of Heavy Bolter rounds and Phalanxes of Lasbolts sailed over them, killing any that were unlucky to be caught by it.

"Well this area is somehow protected heavily" Commented Henrik

"No shit since its right next to the Space port!" Prophet answered "Who the hell puts a market area right next to a port!? I don't get it!"

"Maybe to attract tourist and customers" Suggested Sharpshot "But there is no peace here anyways" Sharpshot aimed his Deadshot rifle and pulling the trigger tore down an Assault Marine with one shot

"Well, at least we have the Ciphers" Henrik said, pointing a thumb at one of the mechs

"Yeah, but the absorption shields wouldn't hold for long" said Prophet

"I thought it can absorb kinetic and laser energy and converts it to power for the shields?" questioned Sharpshot

"Yeah, but it has a limit to how much it can absorb at a time" Prophet told them "If some smart-ass were to fire 7 rockets, followed by another sneaky rocket while the shields are adjusting-"

Prophet's explanation was answered as 7 rockets managed to impact the shields of the _Cipher-Class_ Assault mech. In admist of the shields adjusting itself, another rocket suddenly impacted itself into the shoulder of the Mech, blowing off its arm that contained the Electromagnetic cannon.

"Told you" said Prophet

"Well at least the shields are a prototype" Henrik said "Not to mention they are generation 1 anyways, Lord Rezar is working on another mech"

"We've taken out the arm!" General Carus shouted "Fire another salvo!"

His men did as instructed and fired another salvo of rockets, followed by another one. The seven rockets impacted against the shields of the Mech, forcing the shields to shut down for a quick second in order to convert the kinetic energy to the shields, but the other rocket quickly bypassed the shields just in time, hitting dead home into the chest of the Mech, bringing it down for good.

"There goes one of them" Henrik said, as he finished setting up his Repeater Blaster on some rubble at a perfect angle.

"Hopefully the AT-AT would get here, I called it to this location" Prophet said, sniping another Guardsmen in the face "20mins max"

"Well, then we better make sure to leave some more targets for the drivers" Sharpshot said, sniping another Space Marine in the chest, evapourating both armour and the flesh inside.

 **City Square**

"Here we are Emperor" Spoke a Sith trooper, standing on some rubble "What exactly are we looking for if I don't mind asking?"

"Something of worth and value" Karna answered, looking around. He moved to where what used to be a fountain was located. The green crystal on his necklace suddenly glowed, catching his attention. Suddenly the area shook. The Sith trooper was forced off the piece of rubble that she was standing on. The area stopped shaking from the quakes for just a second, before the ruined fountain, was suddenly sucked down into the earth, leaving a large hole in its place. Unfortuantly for Karna, he was swept into the expanding hole.

"My Lord!" Gawain and the Sith Trooper shouted in panic, looking down at the hole, but didn't dare get close to it, as they feared that they too would fall into it.

"I'm ok!" Karna's voice boomed from the bottom of the hole.

"Hold on sir!" Gawain shouted back "I'll call for someone to get you up from there!"

 ** _Dont. Go forward_**

"No!" Shouted Karna "Its alright! There's something here anyways"

"Are you sure sir?" Gawain asked him

"I'm sure!"

"Alright sir" Gawain said after a few short seconds "We'll guard this area then"

Karna nodded up from his spot down at the bottom of the hole. Taking his Crossguard he ignited the blade, casting a red omnious glow around his surroundings providing the Sith Emperor with a short visible view

"Here Sir!" The Sith Trooper shouted from above, dropping some orbs down to the Sith Emperor "Some Lighting for you"

"Thanks, Sgt. Annabelle" Karna thanked the Female Sith Trooper. Taking one of the inactive orbs he activated it, as it now begin to glow, until it was bright enough for Karna to see more of the tunnel that he was in.

"Lead the way little guy" Karna urged the now floating orb forward, following it as it lead Karna down the Tunnel.

 ** _Not far ahead there is a cavern, it should be there anyways._**

 _"First of all, who are you"_ Karna questioned the voice, looking down at the necklace _"And I know that it is you"_

 ** _I am beyond you of course_**

 _"A simply name would be nice, or an appearance"_

 ** _I've lost my form a long time ago, even before I became crystal_** ** _, this concern the situation_**

 _"Of course it does" Karna retorted back "I want answers and I want them now, I know you are a C'tan, ancient beings of long ago, but which one, is what I'm asking of you"_

 ** _...When you get your prize, all shall be revealed to you_**

With that the voice cut off its connection with Karna. Karna sighed in frustration. None the less, he had finally arrived at the large cavern that the voice spoke of after a long 25min walk. The glowing sphere immediately floated up into the middle of the large cavern, suddenly glowing brighter and brighter until nearly all of the Cavern was visible to the Emperor.

"Ain't this no surprise" Karna muttered to himself. Present inside the large cavern was none other than a large black pyramid structure, easily the size of three jumbo jets stacked vertically high.

 ** _Go over there and climb it. At the top is your prize._**

Karna nodded as he began descending down the cliff that he stood on. His only concer however is the likeliness of being tricked by the owner of the voice. There was no telling if the voice was the Great Deciever himself, or an entirely differant C'tan. He can't know for sure. He'll have to see how this plays out for himself. Meanwhile, overlooking the Cliff that Karna was scaling down from, omnious, cold green eyes stared coldly at the Human. Without a single word, it lifted up its sword and shield as it marched slowly to the human, determined to defend the Pyramid from intruders like this foolish human.

 **Lorn V, Imperium Guardsman lines** She ran

She ducked and weave through cover and obsticles as Blaster bolts sailed over and past her. Her previous position compromised by this new force, this new enemy.

She remembered what had transpired. Of how large laswr bolts descended down from the ship like fire raining down from the heavens, purging large areas of land with fire, while in this case, the lasers scorch the surface of the area into a crater-like landscape, like the surface of Terra's Moon. She couldn't believe such a thing managed to wipe out an entire wave and horde of Orks with just a few vollies.

Then the enemy troop transports arrived. Fast and nimble dropships followed by more tankier and larger ones, which were then followed by more larger transports, carrying vehicles she and many present that day had never seen before. They landed down just a few meters from them, the more nimbler transports being the first to touchdown, their ramps opening as swarms of troopers in Black and Orange armour and bluish-black armour came storming out. The other wave of gunships unloaded more of these troops, but the other transports that came with them, dropped vehicles she had never seen before. Six-legged walkers followed by large two legged walkers that possessed a large cannon on them, and then followed by a pitch-black walker nearly or surpassing the size of an Imperium Knight.

They came at them with full force, and they didn't stand a chance, and they were forced to retreat.

She was separated from her retreating group, and is being chased by two enemy soldiers. She ducked into a nearby cover, hoping that they won't find her here. She prayed, prayed to the Emperor for her to be hidden, to be invisible to them, to be safe from them

But her prayers weren't answered

And just like that the two Troopers; Sith Troopers to be precise, managed to find her.

"Ain't she a pretty thing" Said one of the Sith troopers, aiming his Blaster rifle at the girl. His buddy elbowed him

"Cameron, you know better, we are not savages like the Imperium" His partner sternly told him

"Sorry Robert" Cameron rubbed his shoulders "Anyways, sorry to say kid, but your gonna have to die"

They both aimed their blaster at the terrified girl, ready to end the Guardswoman's life.

No.

She shielded herself with her arms in terror, just as they fired, but unknowingly the blaster bolts stopped inches from her shielded face. Behind their helmets the two Sith troopers know one thing and one thing only.

That they were dealing with a Force-Sentitive person, and they were pretty much fucked.

The last thing both soldiers experienced was the bolts being redirected to their heads.

Far off, Darth Paleva who was busy butchering Imperium Guardsmen left and right, suddenly stopped her slaughter, her Lightsaber staff, piercing through the head of a Stormtrooper. She looked into the direction.

Someone of with Force-sensitivity is here, she could feel it, the sudden burst of Force-energy. But there was something differant about it. It lacked the certain anger and hatred in it, like her fellow sith lords, whenever they use the Force.

It lacked the malice of the Sith

But if it isn't the Sith, then this feeling...

No

It couldn't be...

"Master" Fehsadera jogged to her Master's side, looking at her in concern

"There's been an awakening" Paleva told her, eyes never leaving where she was looking out to "Have you felt it?"

"Yes" The Dark Eldar nodded "This feeling is concerning"

"And it shall be addressed to, my student" Paleva said, almost growling in anger

Back on Tartarus, Karna suddenly stopped walking, as he sensed something in the force, that he had never felt in a long time. This feeling, the only time he felt it was during the fall of Dromund Kass. This wave, this ripple in the force, this feeling...

So the Light had managed to find its way to this galaxy after all...

Well, they are gonna change that.

 **End**

 **So what you think? Be sure to leave a Review on what you think**

 **The Guardswoman is actually gonna be a Grey User, just to clear things up.**


	22. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 -_ _Arivarasu_

 **Underground, Tartarus**

Karna wondered across the rocky terrain of the cavern, making his way towards the pyramid that stood in the centre of the underground rock formation. The orb thankfully enabled him to see well in the dark, it wasn't the lack of light that he feared, more of what is lurking in the shadows, and it is giving him an uneasy feeling.

There are many things that the Sith have yet to experience in this new Galaxy that they call home. Terrors, more fierce and frightening than the creatures that reside in their old home. Horrors that they've yet to experience. They must prepare for what is to come.

Karna suddenly stopped walking as he sensed something. Something dark and cold is in the shadows, were watching him. They've been watching him for a while now, and whatever it may be, it is getting closer.

 ** _I forgot to mention, my Retinue of guards this Temple_**

 _"What Retinue!?"_ Karna demanded an answer from the voice. Karna's answer came in the form of a pitch-black figure suddenly jumping down from above, Khopesh in an arc to slice the Human in half. Karna sensing the danger, quickly rolled to the side as the figure landed on where he once stood. Karna grimaced.

Lychguard

The Lychguard lifted up its weapon and pointed the weapon at Karna, its shield at the ready. Karna growled as he ignited his Crossguard Lightsaber. He has no time for this, sooner or later the Space Marine force will arrive back and would surround his men.

They both stared at each other. Saffron meeting Cold green, both not even making a move. On the ceiling above, a single drop of water fell from a Stalactite on the cavern roof as it plummeted down onto the cavern floor with a loud splat.

With a quick burst of speed, Karna shortened the distance between himself and the Lychguard, forcing the Lychguard on the defensive, his shield out front as he bracing for impact. The Impact did not come as Karna jumped over him, missing the Hyperphase Sword that the Lychguard tried to kill him with as he landed down behind the ancient warrior as it turned to face him once more

Karna swung his Crossguard in a downwards arc, which was and to Karna's surprise, was blocked by the Hyperphase Sword of the Lychguard.

"Unexpected" Muttered Karna. He quickly disengaged and moved forward once more. The Lychguard brought its shield forward as Karna used a mixture of Ataru and Shien, switching to the other with every few swings. The Lychguard is proving to be a very difficult and highly trained opponent, being able to deflect and make counters against him. Karna raised his Crossguard to the side to block the Hyperphase Sword that nearly tried to slice through his shoulder and out the other side, unfortunately, it left his front exposed to a shield bash from the Lychguard.

The Lychguard are very tough opponents, and it is a nightmare to be facing off against these elite warriors, with generations upon generations of experience packed in their metallic skulls.

Lychguard surpasses or even rival a generic Sith Lord, a Sith Lord that hadn't taken possession of any weapons from the other races and haven't trained in using them yet. The only best possible way for a Sith to defeat them is through their Force Abilities, and Karna was planning on doing just that. As soon as he was knocked down, the Lychguard attempted to stab him with his blade. Karna acted quickly and tapping into the Force, froze the Necron in its place, leaving it open. Igniting his Crossguard once more he cut its arm off, which held the blade, before beheading it and bisecting its upper body off from its lower part

Just as he had done this, more Lychguard came out of the shadows, causing Karna to curse. One Lychguard would be enough to handle, but more than that is gonna be challenging and difficult, as they were armed with not just regular Dispersion Shields and Hyperphase swords but some were equipped with Warscythes.

 _"I don't have time for this,"_ He thought, extending his hands as he summoned forth a large amount of Force energy for a powerful Force push, sending them flying into the cavern walls and features. Once done, he quickly broke off into a run, wanting to distance himself as much as possible from the slow, lumbering group of Lychguard.

The Lychguard armed with Warscythes were the first to get up, and aiming their staffs at the running Karna, they began firing streaks of green Gauss lightning at the Sith Emperor. In response, the Emperor ducked and weave past a few arcs of lightning thanks to using the Force to enhance his movement and dodging, and taking out his Necron Staff, emitted a protective barrier around him, which protected him from some Gauss lightning. He so fired back at them, missing his completely, but didn't matter as he ran out of range.

Whilst running away from their range, he came across another Lychguard, who was blocking the way. Growling, Karna jumped high over the ancient warrior as he landed down behind him, and using the force once more, sent the Necron warrior flying before breaking off once more into a run. Karna kept running, not daring to stop until he had finally reached the steps of the Black Pyramid.

"Well, this is it then" Muttered Karna, looking up at the height of the pyramid. Not wanting to climb stairs forever, he did a shortcut, using the force, he jumped up the stairs, covering a large distance and before long he found himself at the very top of the pyramid, where his prize was.

His Prize, which was suspended on a platform, was a sword; The blade was obsidian in colour, with grey lettering on it that Karna could not identify, the blade of the sword was longer than a standard Hyperphase Sword, with the top being curved upwards. The hilt was grey and green in colour.

 ** _Ahhh, the Sword, still as beautiful as ever. I've designed that sword to be an alternative to the Staffs that a Necron Lord would use. Has everything a Necron Lord would be wanting and would need to lead an army of the dead, but this is a special kind of sword, one made to install fear and death to one's enemies, almost perfect for you Sith_**

 _"Who are you"_ Karna demanded _"No more excuses. I want answers"_

 ** _Humph, alrigh_** ** _t, I will answer your question. I am a C'tan, but you already knew that_** ** _and which one you ask, a C'tan long forgotten I believe at this point by the many Necrons but not by my fellow 'siblings'. I am Arivarasu_**

 _"King of Wisdom,"_ Karna said, deciphering the meaning of the name

 ** _"Not_** **_bad"_** Arivarasu chuckled **_"Perhaps you do have a use after all"_**

 _"What would you gain from having me to do as you say!?"_ Karna demanded _"What would it benefit for you"_

 ** _"I have no interest in using you like puppets"_** The C'tan answered sternly **_"More of a job, than a simple deal, we'll it is a deal anyways"_**

 _"Spill"_ Karna demanded once more

 ** _"Impatient are we?"_** The C'tan sighed **_Very well, I will tell you_** ** _what I want. I want a few things from this deal we are about to make, and it will mainly be involv_** ** _ing_** **_two things"_**

 _"What makes you think that I would agree with this deal"_

 ** _"I know you Sith well. I didn't spend my entire time doing anything while you_** ** _were busy establishing yourself into this galaxy. You strive for power, so much that many of you would even kill your masters. How deja vu, your almost like the Dark Eldar, no wonder why you allied with them. But not you, or those that follow you, which made me very intrigued about it. What I'm offering to you is power in the form of this sword. In exchange for this, I will help you with_** ** _anything you desire, since I have nothing better to do, in exchange for doing two things that I desire"_**

 _"And what kind of things do you wish to be achieved?"_ Questioned Karna

Arivasaru explained **_"For what I want, as I said, I want mainly two things; Have my form back and I want someone dead!_**

 _"Someone dead?"_

 ** _Do you know why I am even a shard in the first place? Only being able to communicate with you_** **_with my voice, instead of using my form?"_**

 _"It's because the Necrons revolted against you, and so you paid for your meddlings"_ Karna answered

 ** _"No_** Arivarasu scoffed **_I was never a part of that revolt in the first place"_**

 _"You weren't?"_ Karna raised an eyebrow at this.

 ** _"Yes, I was actually killed early during the War in Heaven conflict, by my own 'sibling' The Deceiver, and do you know what was so embarrassing for me, I was the main reason as to why the C'tan got involved in the war! Courtesy of that Vile Deceiver, getting me killed! He got me killed even though I don't want to be involved in any of his shit! He used me as an excuse to get the others into this mess! So that's why I want him dead!"_**

 _"You want a being, who cannot be killed, killed? I find that absurd. Can according to what we have gathered and research, cannot be killed, can only be shattered to shards"_

 ** _"One of my Brothers actually got killed himself_** ** _. I don't know how the Necrontyr did it but I am curious as to how they managed to achieve that, I too want that knowledge so that I can end his pitiful existence_** ** _. Do just that, and I might even give you an Army to command"_**

 _"An Army?"_ Karna said _"I already have an army"_

 ** _"I'm sorry but I don't see any Necrons amongst your diverse ranks"_** He retorted. Karna's eyes widen

 _"You mean?..."_

 ** _"Yes, I am going to give you my Necrons that are here, which is a small force, for you to command. Don't worry the Sword, after you accept will I allow you to command my Lychguards and the other Necrons present here. So,_** ** _what do you say, Arion Moreau"_** Arivarasu asked him, speaking the Sith Emperor's true name ** _"Do we have a deal? Power in exchange for my form and the death of a god? I would hurry if I were you, my Lychguard are advancing_** ** _ever closer"_**

Karna hummed in thought, processing the offer laid out by the young C'tan. To be able to command a small force of Necrons is a nice plus, besides he would soon have to fully establish which route to go down. As with the New Sith Order, a Sith Lord or warrior must choose a path to fo down in order to expand their power, and also for the best of the Sith Order in order to combat the new threats of their new home. The Path of the Necrontyr is the most common, followed by the Path of the Eldar; both craft world and dark. There was another path a Sith can go down, but going down would result in being corrupted and thus had to be put down. This Path is the Path of Chaos. Many fall victim to this path, the only one so far who managed to master this dangerous path was Darth Malice. Instead of trying to form a connection with the Main Chaos Gods, he instead formed a pact with the minor Chaos God, Malal, hence his Sith title, in honour of the fallen Chaos God. Malal was impressed with his devotion that he rewarded his new servant with a daemonic weapon, which is now buried with the Sith Lord. He even gave Darth Malice command of the Sons of Malice at one stage, even allowing him to command a small retinue of Daemons. Unfortunately, jealous rivals and followers were the nail in the coffin for the first Sith follower of Chaos.

If Karna can get control of even a small group of Necron, not only would it be a first, but It would give him a better standing against those that still doubt the young leader's power and status as Emperor. Humph, that'll keep the doubtful in line, not to mention that despite the Empire now covering a vast territory in both the Veiled and Hyperion Regions, they were still not that strong to go up against the Imperium yet. They need more powerful weapons and Allies in order to go up against the many armies of the Imperium. The Daemons of Malal were a good addition, but without a new successor to Darth Malice's legacy, the Daemons and powers of Malal are no longer available to them.

 _"It is a deal then"_ Karna finally answered the C'tan _"I accept the terms in the offer"_

 ** _"Good_**

Karna's right arm began to glow, getting the Sith Emperor's attention. He pulled up his sleeve to see a Necron symbol had appeared on his arm

 ** _"The result of our contract, dear Arion"_**

 _"Do not call me by that name, it is Karna, not Arion, you just know my name, not my story"_

 ** _"Your right I don't know your story, I only knew cause of you and your sister talks. Now enough said, take the sword"_**

Karna extended his right arm to the sword, but before he could take a hold of it the sword suddenly flew into his hands, making him fully grasp it. He then felt pain. Pain on his right arm, as green lightning coursed all over his arm and around his body. He bit back a scream of pain as the pain intesified. As he bit back his pain, the green lightning that coursed over his body began change his Sith armour. The sith cloak that he wore was shredded into pieces as a new cloak; dark green in colour was assembled for the Sith Lord. The pauldrons on his shoulders, as well as his chest and arm armour were reshaped and reforged by the energy currents into a new grey set.

The Lettering and the grey areas on the hilt without notice changed colour from grey to green. It emitted a shockwave of power as a wave of energy was felt throughout the cavern. The Lychguards, who were ascending up the steps, froze in their places as they shut down, the green energy that kept them active disappearing from their bodies before being reappearing once again. Underneath thr Pyramid, slumbering Necron warriors, who layed dormant for millions and millions of years were beginning to reawaken once more.

The ground began to shake violently as the large obsidian pyramid that stood dormant for many years ever since its construction began its transformation into its original form.

Karna slowly got up from the floor, not paying mind to the transformation of the pyramid's structure around him as a large giant green crustal now rose from the middle of the platform now. The excruciating pain that he experienced slowly left his aching body. Once he got himself balanced, did he noticed the change in his attire. No longer did he wore the same Sith armour that he wore when he took the throne, no longer did his ragged, torn and battle worn black cloak flowed behind him. His armour was replaced and renewed by the power of the blade, and possible by the C'tan's remaining power, no longer was it black but rather grey, like the Necrons themselves, his pauldrons looked akin to an Overlord's pauldron armour.

 ** _"Like it?"_** Avirasaru asked him, confimring Karna's suspicions **_"I Did some modifications on your armour, made it more scarier, more necron looking, but you wouldn't mind as causing fear and terror is a main factor of the Sith Empire. You new armour may seem heavy to you, but_** ** _it is actually light enough to increase your mobility and manovurability_**

 _"I'm impressed"_ Karna muttered, looming over at his new set of armour, granted by the C'tan _"Thank you"_

 ** _"Don't get comfortable yet. We have work to do"_**

 _"What kind of work?"_

 ** _"There are specially modified Pylons scattered around Tartarus which were deployed here long ago. With the Grand Monolith that we are standing on active once more, they too will be activate"_**

 _"What so dangeroud about these Pylons?"_ Karna questioned

 ** _"These Pylons have prevented the Eldar from discovering this place in their visions of theirs"_** Explained Arivarasu **_"Not to mention that they keep the Monolith from leaving this planet. The controls to shut the Pylons down were destroyed a long time ago, one of my suborbinate's mistake. Anyways enough about that, you'll have to manually shut them down. I'll be your guide for this mission"_**

 _"Great, now I have a talking voice as a companion now"_

 ** _"Do you want to die?"_**

 _"No"_

 ** _"Then do as I say. Use Deathclaw to deactivate them when you get there"_**

 _"Deathclaw?"_

 ** _"Name of the sword. Named because not that it is a claw, but that it can claw/slice/tear and reap a soul of a person. No flesh wounds or anything. The souls would be gathered in the blade for you to use as ammunition for your energy attacks"_**

 _"I see"_ Karna looked at the Sword in his hand _"Its best if we find some live targets to test this on"_

 **End**

 **Took me a damn whole while to write this one.** **Not to mention to think about this one. I know some of you ain't happy with the Oc C'tan thing, but hey, its fanfiction. Get over with it, bending a thing or two isnt gonna cause harm or anything. Its just a story.**

 **I don't know the exact frequency of a Hyperphase sword or a Lightsaber, so I'm gonna treat them as the same, but like I said, its just a fanfic, please don't start getting angry over something.**

 **Anyways, I'll now be updating Soviet Rising next** **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	23. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21 -_ _Xerena Camerarius_

 **Lorn V, Imperium Lines**

"We have suffered heavy casualties, General" The Commissar reported to General Sturrn, who was watching his men gathering and treating the wounded as well as securing their defences "I have the numbers here if you wish to see"

"No thank you, Commissar" Sturrn turned down the offer to see the result of casualties that they have suffered from both the Ork's attack and from the surprise attack from their new enemy. "We have lost many men, and not only that but our Imperium Fleet stationed in orbit as well, managing only to provide what troops and ground vehicles they had left to us, I wouldn't want to look at the numbers at this time"

"Understood General, but one of the cruisers that weren't affected have managed to send word for help before they've jammed their comms. Aid will come in two weeks at least"

"Then we must protect not only the Titan but our new defensive position at the Titan until reinforcements arrive. Have our scouts returned?"

The Commissar nodded, presenting a piece of paper to him

"They did sir. They reported that the mountain pass is weakened from the continuous bombardment from the enemy, and is ripe for breaking through"

Sturrn nodded, a strategy forming in his mind "Get the men ready to move as soon as possible. We'll break through the pass and use the mountain terrain as our defence until we can secure a better foothold"

"Understood sir!" The Commissar saluted

 _"Why do I feel that something is definitely gonna be wrong,"_ Sturrn said in the back of his mind. He couldn't shake this feeling, the feeling that something would go wrong.

Unknown to him that he is right.

"I see something!" A Guardsman shouted, aiming his Lasrifle, and thus getting his Sergeant's attention

"What do you see soldier?" The Sergeant asked him, using his binoculars to see what the man was seeing. He soon spotted what his Guardsman was trying to look at from a distance.

The Guardsman's eyes widen "That's-"

The Female Guardsman from before continued to walk towards them for a bit as she suddenly dropped her Lasgun before collapsing down face flat onto the ground from exhaustion

"Get a medic out there now!" The Sergeant demanded no he ordered. He will not see another soldier of the Imperium die today

 **Sith Lines**

"Gorgutz und'eater"

Darth Paleva was looking at the massive Ork Warboss, who glared ferociously back at the red-skinned Twi-lek, who had him and some of his Ard'Boyz surrounded by Paleva's SpecOps Troopers "The recently established Warlord of this Icepick of a planet?"

"Yeah! So!" Gorgutz shouted back, not happy at the fact that he was surrounded, not to mention being captured by Hummies

"I propose an offer, dear Gorgutz" Paleva told him "One that would benefit you greatly"

"Watza want!?" Gorgutz answered

"I propose, an alliance as you can describe"

"An Allianze!? Why you skeaming you hummies!? Youz'a think that the Orks are gonna be friends with youz!"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong dear Gorgutz, it is only a temporary cooperation until we have fulfilled our ends of the bargains"

"Humph, wat izit then!?" Gorgutz questioned

"This planet, and this system as the basis of your great Waagh Empire, oh Great Gorgutz" Paleva offered "And if that's not enough for you, then I might as well offer some of our weapons for you to use too"

"Hmmm, thiza pricey offa that you are givin, howzi know that youza houna your end of da bargain?"

"We will honour our end of the bargain, I Swear to The Force," Paleva said "Once we are done we will give this planet and this entire system to you, Gorgutz Und'eater"

Gorgutz growled lightly as he thought about the offer that was presented to him. A chance at getting this entire system as a part of his Waagh Empire? Now that something that he would accept, the only problem was that his chance at such a thing was being offered to him by a strange creature who isn't even part of the Imperium or the known galaxy, not that she had seen something like her before. He'll have to play his cards right if he wants to have a chance at such a thing.

"Alright, ya red-skinned hummie! You got yourself a deal!"

Paleva smiled victoriously "Excellent, I'll be providing some aid to your task as well Gorgutz, just to show that we aren't using you as just mere cannon fodder"

"You betta! Now, I'm gonna go back to my boyz!" With that said, Gorgutz and his Ard Boyz left Paleva and her troops

"Master, are you sure that is a good idea to ally with such brutes?" Fehsadera asked the Twi'lek

"Everyone has a part to play in, my dear apprentice, like the pieces on a chess board" Paleva explained to her "The rooks sacrifice themselves for the more other elite pieces and they too shall sacrifice themselves for the king or queen to make the killing blow"

The Sith aren't really interested in an actual alliance with the Orks. They are there to do their jobs. The Space Orks, hired by Karna long ago were tasked with the raiding a pillaging of trade routes and supply lines into their desired targeted worlds

"I see" Fehsadera nodded "Forgive me for doubting you"

"Oh, you'll be asking for forgiveness alright" Paleva smiled as she leant in close to the Dark Eldar's left ear "And I think you'll be enjoying ever last minute of it too" she whispered, making Fehsadera shiver in delight

"Now, we have a job to do anyways, Arc trooper Lloyd, tell the men to get ready to move out. We need to secure the objective as soon as possible"

"Yes ma'am" Lloyd obeyed, taking out his communicator and relaying the order to move out.

"And what about the Eldar, Master?" Fehsadera asked her "The scanners picked up their tech nearby, what do we do with them?"

"Let them idle around for a little while" She answered her pupil "If they do try something, then they will die obviously"

"Of course Master" The Dark Eldar nodded "Of course"

 **Inperium Lines** Xerena Camerarius

A denizen of Cadia

She was only a private when she was deployed to Lorn V along with the 412th Cadian Shock Troops.

Their mission? Recover the Titan that once walked this world during the time of the heresy, to be used once again in their growing time of need against the forces of Chaos and the Xenos themselves

The first few days of the conflict was going well for the Inperium Guardsmen. They managed to push the surprised Chaos and Ork forces back, before they could regroup themselves, only managing to push them as far back as possible before they regrouped themselves and fought back. By this time, The Regiment was beginning to sustain some heavy casualties, and this was made even worse when a new enemy; in the form of a massive ship just came out of nowhere and started bombing the shit out of everyone in sight.

Luckily, she had managed to escape, but was persued by two of these new ememies. She would have killed the two, but by this time she had run out of ammo and was forced to run from them, and soon enough she hit a corner. The only thing she remembered was seeing those two fly, and then it was even more running and dodging from men in black armour, wielding red glowing swords and troopers with advance looking armour, differant from the ones that were chasing her. The one thing that had saved her was an ambush sprung by the Orks, who manged to push them back, cutting them off from her as she continued running without stopping.

Now, she finds herself in a medical bay, with a familiar face looking at her with concern

"Derek?" Xerena uttered

"Xerena!" Derek, the same Guardsman who spotted her first, brought her friend into a hug. "Glad your ok"

"You too" Xerena said, hugging back. They disengaged from the hug "So what happened?" Derek sighed in response to the question

"A new enemy appeared and lets just say that they wiped us out, well nearly. If it wasn't for the Forces of Chaos renewed assault on their flank, I don't think 70% of our forces would have make it out"

"I see..." Xerena tried getting up, but she groaned in pain as she consciously touched her abdomen

"You took a shot to your side" Derek explained to her "Thankfully the doctor managed to stabilize you, and had a spare bloodbag of your type. You were loosing blood badly"

A image popped back to her of a bullet; possibly from a sniper piercing her right side

"How long?" She asked him

"For a few days at least. But I don't think the Generals gonna give you that much time to rest"

"I can managed though" Xerena told him "But, thanks for helping me"

"No problem" Derek said, as he got up from his seat "My shift is coming up, gonna get back to the defenses"

"Alright, bye Derek"

Derek waved back as he left the bay. Once he was gone, Xerena layed back on her bed, the image of those two soldiers flying replaying itself in her mind.

 _"Just, what was that?"_

She looked at her hands, wondering what that even was. She did something, and she wanted to know what it is. She had known of Psykers in the Imperium, and thought that she was one, but she crossed that one out. Something was telling her she wasn't a Psyker, rather something else, and this got her curious as to what it is.

If she isn't a Psyker, then what is she then?

She needs answers, and she needs them now

 **End**

 **Thanks for a few more suggestions by people for stories that I can do, I have another story or two in mind now to do next. I'll do the _Wrath of Myron first,_ and once it is established, I will do the next crossover story.** **Someone commented that Orks would never ally or something like that, and as the chapter explains, they are more of a force to send in first, they were hired to deal damage to the Imperium before the Sith can move in. They are outnumbered a 1000 to 1, and they will need all the power and forces that they can muster to prevail.**


	24. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

 **Tartarus**

"My lord, are you ok?" Gawain asked Karna, who appeared from the hole that he fell through. He looked behind him and was shocked at what he saw. "And... why are there Necrons following you?"

"Its a long story Gawain" Karna told the Clone commander. Karna turned to one of the Lychguards with him "Meketre, you and the others stay hidden until further orders"

 **"As you wish my lord"** The Lychguard nodded as he and his fellow Lychguard went back down the hole.

 _"We got bad news everyone!"_ Jericho declared through the radio chatter. Gawain pressed the button on his communicator

 _"The damn Space Calvary has arrived!"_

"The Space Marines have broken through!" Gawain shouted, alarmed "Alpha Company, get you-"

"Theres no need, Commander" Karna told him

"My lord?"

"We have what we came here for, tell the men to fall back" Karna ordered "Then have the bombers clean up the mess we left behind"

"Yes sir, right away!"

 **Market Place**

"What is it Henrik?" Jericho asked the Weapons Specialist as they took cover from heavy Machine gun fire

"The Emperor is calling for a general retreat. Dropships will be en-route to each of our locations" Henrik told the Demolition expert

"Thought we were suppose to take this city?" Jericho raised an eyebrow at this

"Well, we were suppose to act aa if we are going to take over this pile of rubble, but there is a change in plans anyways, we're pulling out now"

"The Emperor's the boss I suppose" Jericho shrugged as he forward the message to the others.

Soon the troopers of the Sith Empire were beginning to pull themselves back from the battle. LAAT and AAT Gunships dropped out of the sky to pick up the soldiers as they fled the field of battle. The sight of them retreating had bolstered the Imperial Guard's morale and taking advantage of this, they charged from their defensive positions, lasrifles blazing at the retreating soldiers. This was the sight that greeted Gabriel Angelos as he arrived to the battle

"They are pulling back you say?" Gabriel asked Colonel Carn, who nodded

"Yes sir! It appears that we've made them turn tail and run! The Emperor is surely with us" The Colonel praised

"I don't believe that they would just turn tail and run" Gabriel said, making both the Colonel and Isador confused

"What do you mean, brother?" Isador asked him

"Colonel, did the enemy attempt to overwhelm your remaining positions?" Gabriel asked the colonel, who shook his head no.

"N-no, sir, strangely enough they didn't even attempt to overwhelm our positions with their strange machines and weaponry" Carn told the Space Marine Captain "They had many more men than us, and yet they didn't even attempt to finish us off"

"This is highly strange indeed" Isador said "Time was against them and they had large amount of men and war machines and yet they didn't even attempt to finish you off before we can arrive"

"Unless, something else is going on here" Gabriel surmised

"What do you think they would be after?" Isador questioned

"I don't know" Gabriel said "But I want to find out"

While Gabriel was talking to Isador and Carn, a Sith Stealth Trooper quietly and stealthy crept up towards the Space Marine Captain, a DC-15A carbine rifle ready in hand. When the Stealth Trooper managed to get close enough for a perfect head shot to the Captain's head, however, before the troopee could pull the trigger, Isador swung his Staff at the Trooper's head, knocking the trooper down as well as deactivating the trooper's stealth system. The trooper attempted to aim the carbine at Gabriel, only for Isador to swat the weapon out of the trooper's hands with his staff before whacking the trooper on the head, knocking the soldier out cold. Isador was about to pull out his Plasma pistol when Gabriel moved his hand in front of the psyker

"No" Gabriel told him

"Come again?" Isador raised an eyebrow

"We need answers old friend, and this soldier will be answering them for us. Colonel, take this soldier and keep him under heavy guard"

"Yes sir" The Colonel nodded as he ordered two of his Guardsmen to move the prisoner somewhere more secure.

 **Lorn V**

It was nighttime, and the first battle of the Sith Forces was a huge sucess, driving back the opposing armies with their lightning tactics and superior deployment, and not to mention in conjunction with the heavy support of the _Eclipse-Class_ Star Dreadnaught. Imperial and Chaos forces were beaten back with heavy casualties while the Orks were let off with only a few causalties, along with the temporary alliance of them helping out the Sith Forces and their conquest for the Titan Dominatus.

Lord Crull of the Blood Legion of Khorne warband having been forced on the defensive, was having a very angry fit about his defeat earlier today.

While he continued to rant, and prepare the troops for tomorrow, his sorceror went ahead and contacted the nearest Chaos Warband for help, which came in the form of the Brazen Beasts Warband.

The Brazen Beasts were once a garrison of the loyalist Golden Blades Chapter, that is until they began suffering from a mental trauma of sorts, that made the members of the chapter began worshipping Chaos, painting the symbol of Chaos on their war machines, sumbolising their conversion to Chaos. They are a Daemon engines focus warband, which they utilise heavily in their frontal assaults. With their Daemonic War engines and this Warband's own hardy frontline fighters, it would be enough to force back this new foe and their other enemies back.

The Brazen Beasts arrival to Lorn V is in three days, so they'll have to make sure that they are still here.

Meanwhile, on another part of Lorn V, Warboss Gorgutz Und'eater, despite not being happy with allying himself with a human, saw this as an opportunity to get both a Planet to rule and to destroy two enemies with one stone. With some help from those 'Sith' Boyz. Despite not losing much Boyz to the Sith's assault, he did lose many orks and war machines against the Imperial Guard.

Growling, he pegged and demanded the Gretchings to work faster on constructing more Ork war machines from the salavge husks of Leman russes and other destroyed vehicles for the initial joint assault against both the Imperial and Chaos lines tomorrow.

Or so he thought...

Back at the Imperial Lines, Xerena sat outside in one of the trenches, as she stared out at the darkness of the night. She was joined by her friend Derek, who offered her some soup from the kitchen camp.

"Here you go, Xerena" Derek said, handing her a bowl of vegetable soup, which she gave him her thanks

"So what do you think happens now?" Derek asked Xerena "I mean, like now that we no longer have any support at all from the fleet above, and that we are facing up against 3 differant enemies"

"I don't know, Derek" Xerena answered, looking down at her bowl of soup "But we cannot let something like that get to our heads, we need to focus on the objective at hand and we need to ensure that we are still here when reinforcements arrive"

"Yeah, that is definitely what the Sergeant said to us earlier"

"Just reminding you about it Derek" Xerena said "So, did I miss anything while I was out?"

"Nothing much really" Derek shrugged.

Xerena nodded as she went back in eating, but as she continued eating her soup, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

She was right to feel that way

 **A few feet from the base**

 _"Are the Artillery guns in place?"_

"Yes, Lady Fehsadera, the AV-7 Mobile cannons are in place and awaiting the order to fire"

 _"Good. You may fire at will"_ **Imperium** **Base** "So what will you do Xerena, when you get back to Concordia?" Derek asked her.

"I don't know Derek, we'll just have to-" Xerena would have sai more if not for the sound of something falling down towards them. Her eyes widen as she recognised that all to familiar sound.

"GET DOWN!" She screamed, dropping her bowl without a care and grabbing her friend by the shoulder, she dragged him and herself down to the ground as the shells made impact, destroying anything that they hit.

Xerena coughed as she slowly got up, and she helped Derek up too. "You alright?" She asked him. Derek nodded

"I'm fine" Derek nodded. They both looked up into the night sky as more shining orbs of energy, fell down on them, like fire raining down from the heavens in a show of splendour.

"Well" mused Derek "This is gonna be one, long Bombardment phase"

 **END**


	25. Chapter 23

_**I'm back! I'm back with a new chapter for Remnant of the Sith. It's been awhile since I updated this, so I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 **Tartarus**

Isabella Jettster groaned slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. She brought up a hand to nursed the throbbing pain in her head, only to find that she had brought both of her hands up to her head instead of one. She fully open her eyes to see that she had both hands tied together with rope, and that her legs are tied to the front legs of a chair that she is sitting on. She looked around to see that she is being held prisoner in a small tent, with the entrance open, allowing her to see that she is in enemy camp, given the fact that there was Imperium tanks and infantry moving around.

Great, she has been captured by the enemy, and is now going to be questioned or tortured for answers. Great, just great. She had just joined the Sith Military for 5 months now, and to be captured on her first mission. Great, just great.

The view that she had on the moving troops and vehicles was blocked by a Space marine, who entered the tent along with another space marine and an Imperium general. Isabella sighed, her view blocked by the larger man.

"It seems that she is awake" Carus said, looking at the blonde haired woman, who has woken from her unconsciousness. Isabella glared at the man, trying to make herself look menacing.

"Seems so" Isador said, turning to his friend, who was looking at the woman with an unreadable expression. "Brother, allow me to get some answers from this woman, it would be more effective, than standard interrogations"

"No" Gabriel shook his head no "That won't be necessary" He turned his head from Isador to the woman, who was glaring at him. "You do realise the situation that you are in, yes?" He questioned the woman, who scoffed in response

"Of course I am, Space Marine" Isabella growled "It's not like I know where I am anyways. I am guessing that we are somewhere outside the city?"

"Yes you are" Gabriel confirmed. Isabella scoffed once again

"I have nothing of value to tell you"

"I am not looking for anything valuable" Gabriel respond "I just want answers from you"

"And what kind of answers you want?" Isabella asked him

"Who you are, and why you are here" Gabriel said. Over the past few hours, he had been wondering about these mysterious enemies that are fighting alongside the eldar. He would have gotten his answers from earlier if not for the captured soldiers that they have captured during the ambush battles, poisoning themselves, thus killing them, not to mention that the vehicles that they were using, were rendered useless to be searched, due to the fact that they self destructed them. Whoever they are, they really don't want them to acquire any of their tech, or themselves for questioning. He needs answers and this woman is going to answer his questions

"And why you would fight along those _xenos_ " Carus also added, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Those Xenos, have names you know" Isabella growled in response. If this is how the Imperium treat other alien races, according to what she read about them, then she is not impressed. "They are Eldar, and they are only here to do some errands"

"And what kind of errands?" Gabriel asked her

"Don't know" she shrugged "They just hired us to keep you busy" Inside, she was smirking to herself. She is going to be here for awhile, so she might as well fool around with them, misdirect them and lie to them wherever she can.

"She lies" Isador spoke suddenly, making Isabella face freeze. How did he know that she was lying!? _'Oh shit, don't tell me that he's one of those Psykers!'_ She thought in her mind. "I can tell from her tone" Oh, never mind then.

"Does she now?" Carus said, slowly becoming angry "Then maybe some torture would get her speaking the truth!"

" _Fuck you, Imperium dog! Why don't you go and lick your emperor's cock like a good dog you are!"_ Isabella cursed at the Imperium general in Huttese, making him snarl in response.

"What did you say!?" Carus roared. Whatever she said, he knew that it must have been an insult to both him and the emperor.

"Enough!" Gabriel shouted "I would keep your anger in check General! We will not threaten the prisoner like that, understand!"

Carus nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Isabella stuck her tongue out at him, making Carus snarled in response.

"I would answer our questions truthfully if I were you" Gabriel spoke to her "Or I am forced to have my friend here syphon the information out of you, and I believe it is gonna be a painful procedure" He gave Isador a knowing look.

Isabella gritted her teeth inside her mouth as she weighed her options. Lying is out of the question, and resisting will only get them nowhere, she won't be unfortunate to see Sith space again for the rest of her life. Sighing, she had no choice

"Alright" Isabella said calmly "I will answer your questions truthfully, on the condition that you let me go in exchange"

"Deal" Gabriel agreed to Isabella's offer "On the condition that all my questions have been answered"

"Fine" Isabella said "To answer your question, we are here to help the eldar in stopping an evil from resurfacing once more"

"What kind of evil?"

"A Greater Daemon, who made this planet his realm until the eldar locked him away. Now with recent events, the creature is going to be released and the eldar are doing everything they can from preventing this"

"Is that why you did those ambushes?"

"Yes, it was meant to stop you from interfering with the rituals and stuff"

"Then what was the point of attacking the city?" Gabriel questioned her

"Don't know" she shrugged "If you want your answer for that, then go ask my Emperor"

"Your _emperor!?_ " Carus shouted "There is only one emperor, and he is-"

"Your corpse emperor! Is not my Emperor!" Isabella shouted back, having enough of this fool of a general "My emperor, is the great Sith Emperor himself! Emperor of the Sith Empire, and Leader of the Sith Order!"

This outburst from the woman gave Gabriel more questions than answers. Sith Emperor? Sith Order? Who is this Sith Emperor and what is this Sith Order that she speaks of?

"Where did you come from?" Gabriel asked her. He needs to know. "I am curious as to what you mean by Sith Emperor and the Sith Empire"

Isabella sighed once more. Perhaps she shouldn't have just snapped like that

"Its an Interstellar empire beyond the Veiled Region" Isabella told them

"Impossible" Carus said "there is nothing beyond the Veiled, there is only-"

"Can you please shut up!" Isabella shouted at him "Your constant shit talking is wrecking my head"

"Why-!"

"Enough, Carus" Gabriel ordered him. He turned to Isador, who was quiet for the whole ordeal "Is this true?"

"She does not lie" Isador shook his head "It is all true"

"Hmmm, I see" Gabriel muttered. This new information troubles him deeply. An entirely new faction is making their appearance into this galaxy. The Imperium, which had stood for 10,000 years, while it can hold off against its enemies, Gabriel does not think that another enemy added to the Imperium's long list of enemies, can sustain the Imperium any longer, especially an enemy that has weapons and technology that they have never seen before.

"This is deeply troubling"

"And why is that?" Isabella smirked "Can't handle another?" she knew that the it would be only a matter of time in the future till the Imperium would be overwhelmed by the number of enemies that they have made. She is rather surprised that they have managed to last this long against nearly everyone in the galaxy.

"Keep her here for now, general" Gabriel ordered the man, turning around and headed for the entrance "I'll have someone fetch her later on"

"Hey! You promised that you'll let me go!" Isabella shouted

"Not all of my questions have been answered" Gabriel glanced back at the young woman "Till then you'll be watched and monitored by my men and I" With that said, he and Isador left her to be alone with Carus

Once they were both outside, Gabriel turned to his old friend, who had a sort of a grim look on his face

"I don't like this, brother" Isador told him "We are not only facing a new faction, but a faction that we still don't know much about"

"I know brother, me too" Gabriel nodded "This Sith Empire, while unknown to us, had showed their strength to us today"

"More of showcasing themselves" Isador added

"We'll have to be more cautious of them, the next time we confront them" Gabriel said "While I'm certain that we can hold our own against their forces, it's the unknown that concerns me"

"All will be revealed in time, right now, our objectives have changed, the Eldar no longer matter. We need to concentrate on stopping this evil before it can rise once more"

"Agreed, brother" Gabriel nodded "Agreed"

 **END**

 **Next chapter will be a return to Lorn V, at the sight of an ongoing battle, and in the middle, a nasty surprise for the Chaos forces there. Hopefully I did ok with this chapter, god it has been awhile writing this story, busy on other stuff. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review on what you guys think.**

 **Also another, one I am still looking for a Beta Reader for this story, if you want to be a beta reader for this story, let me know, i appreciate the help!**


End file.
